Popularité
by Heaven68
Summary: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c’est auprès des autres filles qu’il a du succès !
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling (veinarde !)

* * *

_Petit rappel de la méthode d'évaluation à Poudlard : _

O : Optimal

E : Effort Exceptionnel

A : Acceptable

P : Piètre

D : Désolant

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quidditch... et souvenirs

La nuit tombait doucement sur Poudlard. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard, mais le mois de novembre approchait et le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus vite derrière la colline qui surplombait le lac. Une légère brise faisait frissonner l'herbe et ébouriffait les cheveux des 7 joueurs de Quidditch de Griffondor, rassemblés en ce mardi soir dans le stade pour un dernier entraînement avant leur premier match, Griffondor contre Serdaigle qui se déroulerait le week-end prochain.

Ron, perché sur son balais devant les anneaux, observait ses camarades pendant qu'Harry expliquait patiemment mais avec une pointe d'exaspération une nouvelle technique pour les 2 batteurs qui avaient encore un peu de mal à maîtriser leur batte. En effet, l'équipe avait été contrainte, au début de l'année scolaire, de garder Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, faute de nouveaux candidats à ce poste. Tous deux n'avaient pas fait d'énormes progrès, mais Harry, devenu sans surprise le capitaine de l'équipe, essayait tant bien que mal de leur apprendre quelques rudiments de l'art de frapper le Cognard.

"-Redresse ton bras comme ça, disait le Survivant. Non, plus haut…"

Jack semblait anxieux. Il redressa son bras comme le lui avait montré Harry mais ne tenait pas assez fermement sa batte, constata Ron.

En effet, Harry le lui fit remarquer et le batteur rougis en corrigeant son geste.

"-C'est mieux, fit Harry d'un ton las. Essaie de t'entraîner un peu chaque soir, tu verras, ça va beaucoup t'aider."

Jack rougit et Andrew ricana bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui lance un regard qui lui fit clairement sentir que ses conseils étaient aussi valables pour lui.

« Harry… » Ron soupira. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureux qu'après la mort de Sirius. Pendant les vacances, ils s'étaient tout trois retrouvés, avec Hermione, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, et l'adolescent s'était construit un mur et ne leur avait à peine parler pendant les premiers jours de leurs retrouvailles. Souvent, il avait préféré rester seul. Puis, peu à peu, avec le soutient de ces amis, il s'était finalement ouvert, mais en ayant encore, quelque fois, des moments d'absences ou Ron et Hermione le laissait en paix, respectant la douleur de cette période de deuil.

Puis, malgré la guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus présente et menaçante, apportant chaque semaine son lot d'accidents, de disparitions et de morts, certaines bonnes nouvelles étaient apparues dans la vie d'Harry, lui faisant peu à peu oublier cette menace qui flottait au-dessus de leur tête.

Tout, d'abords, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient reçus les résultats de leurs BUSEs. En y repensant, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

_Flash-back

* * *

_

" -Je suis soulagée, avait dit la petit brune. J'ai quand même obtenu « Optimal » à mon épreuve de Runes."

"-Comment ça, « quand même », avait dit le Survivant en ouvrant fébrilement sa propre lettre. Tu es la meilleure partout, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies eu la meilleure note."

"-J'avais confondu deux traductions, avait répondu Hermione en fronçant les sourcils comme si cette pensée lui rappelait un très, très mauvais souvenir."

"-Ah, s'était souvenu Ron. Oui, c'est juste…"

"-Tu t'en souviens, toi ? avait dit Harry mi-surpris, mi-impressionné."

Ron avait alors émit un drôle de bruit qui devait se situer entre un reniflement et un rire appuyé.

"-De sa traduction ? Pas du tout. Par contre, de son humeur après ce fameux examen… C'était mémorable."

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils.

"-Comment ça ?"

"-Tu as été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée après cette… _catastrophe_."

Hermione avait rougis et paraissait prête à répliquer mais elle changea soudainement d'avis en optant pour un changement de sujet en demandant à ses amis :

"-Et vous, ces résultats ?"

Harry avait enfin réussit à décacheté son enveloppe. Ses mains tremblait légèrement un dépliant sa lettre mais un authentique sourire s'était affiché sur son visage.

"-E en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, O en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, A en Botanique… Et heu… P en Divination…"

"-Quoi ? s'était écrier Hermione. Tu as eu un « Piètre » ! Non mais vraiment, Harry…"

"-Hermione, on s'en fiche, avait dit Ron d'un ton impatient. Continu Harry."

"-J'ai réussi à avoir un A en Astrologie. Bizarre… Hé, s'était-il exclamé, j'ai eu un E un Potions !"

"-Quoi ?"

"-Ben, oui, j'ai eu l'agréable impression, pendant l'examen, que j'arrivai à préparer correctement ma potion quand Rogue n'était pas dans les parages, avait-il dit d'un ton détaché."

"-Ca, c'est pas étonnant, s'était exclamé le rouquin. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus chaleureuse sans cette espèce de tas de chiffons graisseux ambulant."

Harry et Hermione s'étaient tout à coup retournés vers lui d'un air impatient.

"-Ben quoi ?"

"-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, avait fait Hermione, exaspérée. Tes résultats _à toi_, maintenant, on n'attend que ça !"

Ron n'avait pas encore ouvert son enveloppe. Depuis que sa mère les leur avait donnés, il la triturait nerveusement comme si ç'avait été une bombe à retardement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, sur le moment, il avait peur d'y lire un T comme Troll après chacune des matières. Il aurait volontiers lu sa lettre en toute intimité pour découvrir si, oui ou non, il pouvait envisager une carrière d'Auror. Car il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être un très bon élève. Il n'avait même jamais eu la certitude de pouvoir se débrouiller sans Hermione, ne serait-ce qu'en Histoire de la Magie. Mais sous le regard avide de ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'ouvrir son enveloppe et d'y lire à voix haute les résultats qui s'y trouvaient. Avec une drôle de boule coincée dans la gorge, il avait soigneusement déplié sa lettre et avait respiré un bon coup en pensant avec angoisse que c'était _le_ moment de vérité avant d'y poser les yeux.

Et là… Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait sentit son visage s'embraser de bonheur en entendant vaguement les voix d'Harry et d'Hermione lui demander avec impatience ce qu'il en était. Ce n'était pas seulement du soulagement, c'était une extase toute particulière qui l'avait envahit. Il avait énoncé d'une petite voie saccadée les notes qu'il y lisait :

"-O en DCFM, E en Sortilèges, en Métamorphose, en Botanique et en… -il avait dégluti- Potion, A en Astrologie…"

Non seulement il avait les notes nécessaires à son ambition d'être en jour Auror, mais il avait reçu d'excellents résultats ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

Un seul petit bémol s'était incrusté dans ce brillant bulletin, mais n'avait aux yeux de Ron aucune espèce d'importance : il avait reçu un D en Divination.

Quant il avait relevé les yeux pour regarder ses amis, il les avaient découvert tout deux lui adressant un énorme sourire. Hermione paraissait émue, ce qui surpris Ron. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'émotions, et sans prévenir, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en l'étouffant à moitié malgré sa petite taille. »

* * *

A cette dernière pensée, l'estomac de Ron fit « un saut périlleux », comme l'aurait décrit Harry. Sentir son amie contre lui lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression, comme s'il se sentait à la foi heureux et embarrassé.

Ron chassa cette pensée de son esprit –penser à Hermione de cette façon le rendait mal à l'aise- et repensa à la foi ou ils avaient tous les trois découvert qu'Harry avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et avait ainsi réintégrer son rôle d'attrapeur. Jamais Ron ne l'avait vu aussi acharné dans sa tâche. Il n'était pas le même genre de Capitaine que Dubois, il était plus patient, plus encourageant et surtout plus déterminé. Il n'assommait jamais ses coéquipiers avec de longs discours soporifiques, mais leur expliquaient clairement et patiemment les éventuelles nouvelles techniques qu'il voulait leur inculquer. Quant à Ginny, elle avait passé les tests de poursuiveur avec un certain succès. Angelina et Alicia ayant toutes deux quittés l'école, il avait fallut trouvé deux autres attrapeurs. La deuxième personne était un garçon de quatrième année plutôt doué du nom de Mark Spencer.

Les séances de l'AD avaient elles aussi continuer sous la direction et l'enseignement d'Harry. Mais désormais, avec le retour enfin dévoilé de Voldemort, les membres de cette séance si particulière n'étaient plus seulement une petite trentaine, mais dépassait aujourd'hui la centaine. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient inscrits au début de l'année par dizaine, mais Ron soupçonnait certaines personnes de n'être venu que pour la popularité d'Harry qui avait retrouvé une célébrité plus que favorable depuis la fin de l'année passée.

Mais peu importait. Chaque élève donnait toute son énergie, que se soit pour impressionner le Survivant ou tout simplement pour apprendre à se défendre contre le Mage Noir.

"-Bon, dit finalement Harry en regardant chacun des joueurs. Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillez et je suis sûr que si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-même samedi, tout devrait bien se passer."

Quelques personnes affichaient un air septique, mais Harry continua de vanter leurs aptitudes courageusement. Le jeune roux décrocha rapidement. Même après leur dernière victoire de l'année passée où il s'était montré plutôt doué, Ron doutait de ses capacités de défendre les trois anneaux correctement. Et si cela n'avait été qu'un coup de chance ? Oh, il n'avait pas été catastrophique durant les derniers entraînements, il avait même été plutôt bon, mais « Weasley est notre roi » chanté à tue-tête par les Serpentard lui laissait encore un souvenir cuisant.

"-Ron, hé Ron !"

Ron reprit aussitôt ses esprits en entendant la voix de Ginny.

"-Si tu veux rester ici éternellement, c'est ton problème, dit la jeune rousse d'un ton absent, mais l'entraînement est terminé."

"-Je sais bien, marmonna le rouquin."

Les joueurs regagnaient les vestiaires dans un sifflement de balai. Ron s'apprêtait à descendre lui aussi quand Harry se posta à ces côtés.

"-Je crois qu'on aura bien plus de mal à battre les autres que les années précédentes, avec ces deux idiots, dit brusquement Harry en désignant les deux batteurs d'un signe de tête."

"-Oui, mais maintenant que tu es à nouveau parmi nous, répondit Ron, tu pourras toujours attraper le Vif d'or avant qu'on ne fasse trop de catastrophes."

Harry le regarda d'un air irrité.

"-Comment ça « on » ? Ginny et Mark se débrouillent plutôt bien, non ? Bon c'est sur que ça n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Angelina et Alicia, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien s'en sortir. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en le regardant fixement, tu devient vraiment bon, vieux. Si tu fais la même chose que lors du dernier match ou vous avez gagné la coupe, l'année passée…"

"-Tu n'as même pas vu ce que j'ai fait, le coupa Ron d'un ton amusé."

"-Peut-être, continua Harry sans se démonter. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que toute la maison t'a acclamé pendant une bonne semaine…Et puis, Hermione m'a dit…"

Ron, qui écoutait son ami d'une oreille distraite, releva la tête brusquement et écouta avec beaucoup plus d'attention à l'évocation de la petite brune.

"-…qu'elle avait vraiment regretter de ne pas t'avoir vu et que tu avais du être vraiment bien, à entendre les éloges de Parvati et de Lavande."

Ron sourit et descendit allègrement de son balai en ayant l'impression d'être encore plus léger que lorsqu'il volait. Il se fichait que Parvati et Lavande l'ait trouvé bien, mais à la pensé qu'Hermione ait dit une telle chose à propos de lui le rendait heureux. Cependant, il se demandait bien pourquoi…

* * *

Voilà! Ce n'est qu'un début, la suite viendra très bientôt.

Une petit review fait toujours plaisir!

Heaven68


	2. Discussion au coin du feu

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à **Lau, loufette, oriane, Ko-Vania, virg05, aiglus et Selphie451** pour vos encouragements, et voila la suite !

Shadox : ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de toi ! Merci pour ta rewiev, je trouve important de respecter les personnages. Et j'adore la façon de Ron de rien comprendre à ses sentiments, c'est trop marrant ! Voila la suite, biz et à bientôt.

Servane : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon mail ! C'est vrai que j'ai pris plus de temps pour cette fic, ça fait à peu près 3 semaines que l'ai commencée et je prend plus de temps que pour la première ou j'écrivais un chapitre par jour sans trop le relire. Alors comme ça Néréa est un de tes prénoms ? C'est très joli, en tout cas. Tu as un nom très… exotique, j'aime beaucoup ! Merci pour tes encouragements, biz.

Vanilly : Moi aussi c'est un de mes couples préférés, j'adore car c'est 2 persos complètement différents, c'est un peu un love/hate, toujours intéressant ! Merci et voilà la suite.

sherazade63 : Merci pour ton compliment ! J'essaie toujours de respecter les persos, car c'est à la manière de JKR que je les aime le plus.

* * *

Discussion au coin du feu (pas très original Oô !)

Hermione referma son énorme livre intitulé « Le mystères des Runes anciennes » et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la salle commune s'était presque totalement vidée tant elle avait été plongé dans ses études. Il ne restait désormais plus que quelque élèves dont Lavande et Parvati qui étaient en grande discussion au sujet d'un nouveau magazine sorcier pour adolescentes.

"-Je trouve que c'est vraiment un très bon journal, disait Lavande d'un air conspirateur. C'est plein de sorts utiles, comme par exemple celui pour lisser les cheveux."

"-Ooooh, s'écria Parvati, je l'ai déjà essayé ! C'est vraiment très efficace, confia-t-elle d'un ton d'experte en la matière."

Hermione les écoutait distraitement. Les feux dans les cheminées étaient presque éteints et une certaine fraîcheur s'était installé dans la salle et la faisait frissonner.

"-Incendio, murmura-t-elle et une flambée avait reprit vie dans la cheminée la plus proche."

Elle resta encore quelques instants, le temps d'ajouter quelques détails à son devoir de Potion et se décida à rassembler ses affaires. Elle aurait voulu attendre Ron et Harry mais ceux-ci semblaient s'attarder à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

Elle allait monter les escaliers menant au dortoir quand Parvati l'interpella :

"-Tu t'en vas déjà, Hermione ?"

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise.

"-Oui, pourquoi ?"

"-Rien, on pensait seulement que tu allais attendre Ron et Harry, dit Parvati d'un ton innocent. D'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Malgré la légèreté de leurs paroles, Lavande et Parvati attendaient une réponse en la regardant d'un air un peu trop avide pour que ça soit une question vide de sens.

"-Oui, je voulais les attendre, et non je ne sais pas quand ils rentrent. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? fit Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux."

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les sourcils.

"-Ne le prend pas mal, c'était juste une simple question, dit Lavande en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle commune comme si elle espérait voir apparaître quelqu'un."

Hermione haussa les épaules et commença à monter les escaliers quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Ron et Harry entrèrent, accompagné du reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous complètement décoiffés, surtout Ron dont les cheveux désormais mi-longs semblaient avoir subi une mise en pli à l'aide des Feuxfoux Fuseboum de Fred et George. Hermione, dont le cœur se serra à la vue du rouquin, revint aussitôt sur ses pas et alla s'asseoir au côté de ses amis qui s'étaient écroulés sur les fauteuils les plus proches d'un air las. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient brusquement redressées et semblaient porter une attention toute particulière aux nouveaux venus.

"-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? leur demanda Hermione."

Harry, Ron et Ginny jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de Jack et Andrew en s'assurant qu'ils étaient directement montés dans leur dortoirs avant de répondre.

"-Hé bien, hésita Ron, pas trop mal, je crois."

"-Demande au capitaine, ajouta Ginny qui essayer tant bien que mal d'enlever une brindille de ses cheveux."

Hermione interrogea le Survivant du regard.

"-Oui, Ron, Ginny et Mark se débrouillent vraiment bien. Quant aux deux autres…"

Harry soupira longuement.

"-Ils ne savent toujours pas faire la différence entre un Cognard et leur propre tête ? intervint Lavande qui s'était rapproché avec Parvati."

Ron se tourna vers elles.

"-Si ce n'était que ça… A un moment, Sloper a carrément lâché sa batte. Il a faillit me l'envoyée en plein dans la figure, dit-il d'un ton douloureux. Encore heureux que je me suis baissé à temps."

Lavande et Parvati poussèrent de petits gloussements aiguës qui agaçèrent Hermione au plus haut point.

"-Quant à Kirke, il est presque aussi gracieux que Graup, continua Ron avec mauvaise humeur."

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire mais Lavande et Parvati qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence du petit frère d'Hagrid s'étonnèrent :

"-Graup ? interrogèrent-elles en même temps. C'est quoi, ça ?"

"-Rien, intervint Harry un peu trop vite. C'est…heu… Une créature qui a vécu au XIVème siècle. Un mélange de troll et de géant, en quelque sorte."

Hermione lança un regard à son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait leur cacher l'existence de Graup. Après tout, Ron l'avait bien dit à Ginny, Neville et Luna l'année passée dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais Harry lui renvoya son regard qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il ne leur faisait pas autant confiance qu'aux autres.

Parvati ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue mais et Lavande haussa les épaules et elle demanda à Ron :

"-Et pour toi, comment ça se passe ?"

"-Oh, heu… plutôt bien, hésita-t-il en rougissant."

"-En tout cas, dit Parvati en rosissant à son tour, tu as été plus que plutôt bien lors du dernier match."

"-Ah… si tu le dis, fit Ron, surpris."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouaient-elles, toutes les deux ? Le ton qu'elle avait pris ressemblait beaucoup à de la flatterie, et cela l'énervait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle repensa furtivement à Ron lorsque qu'il était en présence de Fleur Delacour, il y a deux ans. La façon dont il la regardait bêtement quand elle était dans le coin, sa manière de dire « Il n'en font pas des comme ça, à Poudlard » en la regardant d'un air béat, ou pire encore, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue après qu'il soit sorti du lac lors de la deuxième tâche.

Tout ça l'avait énervée bien plus que de raison, et se rendre compte que ça l'énervait, eh bien, ça l'énervait encore plus, justement. Pourtant, Fleur est –en partie- une Vélane et il est normal que Ron ait été sous son charme. Harry avait bien failli sauter de la balustrade lors de la Coupe du Monde pour rejoindre celles qui étaient avec l'équipe bulgare, non ? Oui, mais par la suite, il n'avait plus été attiré par elle… Il était amoureux de Cho en ce temps-là, après tout. Peut-être que les garçons ne sont plus attirés par les Vélanes lorsqu'ils sont réellement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… « Il faudra que j'aille vérifier ça, se dit Hermione, décidée. Il y a sûrement un livre là-dessus à la bibliothèque… ».

"-Hermione, je te parle !"

Elle sursauta brusquement pour se rendre compte que c'était justement son ami qui la tourmentait qui lui parlait. Lavande et Parvati étaient remontées dans leur dortoir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Depuis combien de temps rêvassait-elle comme ça ?

"-Excuse-moi, Ron. Tu disais ?"

"-Je voulais juste savoir si Coq n'était pas rentré."

"-Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi, tu attends une réponse ?"

Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et Ginny se rembrunit.

"-Oui, répondit son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère m'a écrit la semaine passée pour savoir si on pouvait les rejoindre samedi avec Ginny pour une réunion de famille… au grand complet."

Harry, qui regardait fixement le feu depuis quelques minutes releva aussitôt la tête et lui demanda :

"-Tu veux dire… avec Percy ?"

"-Oui, répondit Ron d'une voix hargneuse. Cet idiot a attendu trois mois pour venir faire ses excuses à la maison."

"-Et maintenant, ajouta Ginny qui paraissait avoir le même sentiment de mépris pour son frère, Maman et Papa veulent absolument qu'on –comment ont-ils dit déjà ? ah oui- qu'on soit à nouveau une famille _unie et soudée_."

Elle renifla avec dédain et Ron se renfrogna.

"-Tu veux dire, demanda timidement Hermione, qu'ils lui ont pardonné tout de suite ?"

"-Oui, répondit le rouquin en soupirant."

"-Tu aurais du voir ça, dit Ginny, Maman était folle de joie dans sa lettre. Elle disait carrément qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils."

"-Il faut la comprendre, dit prudemment Hermione. Elle était vraiment malheureuse quand il leur a tourné le dos."

"-Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, fit Ron. S'il était venu tout de suite nous faire des excuses, passe encore. Il avait toutes les vacances d'été pour venir nous voir, on était tous réunit pendant 2 mois. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attendu tout ce temps ? Il pensait vraiment qu'on était tous cinglés ou quoi ?"

"-Peut-être, intervint Harry, qu'il été juste blessé dans son orgueil, tout simplement."

Les deux Weasley le regardèrent d'un air peu convaincu, puis Ginny pris la parole :

"-De toute façon, samedi on a le match de Quidditch."

"-Oui, dit Ron décidé, On a dit à Maman que c'était impossible. De toute façon, on l'a attendu plus d'une année, il peut bien attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, non ?"

"-Oui, hésita Hermione, c'est vrai."

Puis, elle ajouta d'une toute petite voix :

"-Mais vous allez quand même lui pardonner, un de ces jours, n'est-ce pas ?"

"-Quoi ? fit Ron, surpris. Tu lui aurais pardonné tout de suite, toi, à notre place ?"

Hermione sentait la dispute avec Ron approcher et essayait tant bien que mal de parler d'une voix calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de se quereller avec lui.

"-Non, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je pense juste que tout le monde peut se tromper, c'est tout."

"-Oui mais à ce point, dit Ginny. Tu te rends compte ? il ne nous a ni parler ni même regarder pendant des mois."

"-Je sais bien, fit Hermione dont la voix montait dans les aigus malgré elle. Mais quand même…"

"-Hermione, on n'ira pas, c'est comme ça, dit Ron. On n'est pas prêt, c'est tout."

Il n'était ni fâché, ni lassé, mais le ton de sa voie était sans réplique.

"-D'accords, excuse-moi, dit-elle, soulagée qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre elle."

"-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi."

Hermione s'étonnait toujours du calme dont Ron pouvait faire preuve à certain moment, alors qu'il pouvait parfois s'énerver pour presque rien. Quand Harry, l'année passée avait tenté d'entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour parler à Sirius, il n'avait pas paniqué, ni même exprimé son avis. Elle, elle avait trouvé cette idée complètement folle, complètement irréfléchie. Il aurait très bien pu se faire prendre et les catastrophes qu'y s'en seraient suivies auraient été plus que conséquentes, mais le rouquin avait obstinément laissé Harry faire son choix. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui au moins autant qu'elle, mais il était resté impartial. Et les jours qui avaient suivit la mort de Sirius –son cœur manqua un battement à cette pensée- elle avait voulu en parler avec Harry, mais Ron lui en avait empêché car il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il lui semblait qu'il perdait beaucoup plus ses moyens avec elle. Il s'énervait tellement à l'évocation de Viktor que s'en était surprenant et il entrait à ces moments dans une rage folle tout à fait disproportionnée. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait que son ami s'énervait seulement pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine, mais uniquement avec elle.

Et la, avec cette histoire de retour de Percy, il était calme et posé, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait envoyé balader la jeune femme après sa première remarque.

"-Bon, intervint Harry en se levant. Je vais me coucher."

"-Je t'accompagne, fit Ron en étouffant un bâillement. J'ai besoins d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Hermione et Ginny leur emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

Note : la discussion au sujet de Percy n'est pas anodine, elle aura son importance par la suite.

Reviews please!


	3. Doutes

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tour d'abords, un grand merci pour avoir laissé des reviews, c'est super encourageant !

Epimethee : Moi aussi, je me demande comment JKR va les mettre ensemble et j'espère que ça comblera mes espérances. Pour l'instant, je vais donc essayer de faire un joli « kiss time » ! Biz.

Virginie Parker Evans : J'aime bien comme tu qualifies Ron et Hermione, les 2 énergumènes ! C'est vrai qu'ils nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs, et c'est pour ça que je les aime tant. Bisous et un grand merci.

Allima : Bien sûr que Lavande et Parvati n'ont aucune chance ! Ron n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione, mais ça… il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Et c'est pour ça que je le trouve si adorable. Merci, bises.

steffyitsme : Je ne pensais pas mettre une petite romance entre Harry et Ginny dans cette fic, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Mais si c'est le cas ce ne sera pas autant réfléchi que Ron et Hermione, et j'ai un peu peur de me planter… Mais je vais y penser ! Bisous et merci.

loufette : Pour la discussion avec Percy, ça va bientôt venir, mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta reviews, bisous !

Shadox : ça ne me dérange pas ton 3615 jeracontemavie, on a tous nos problèmes de familles et quelque part ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule, sauf que moi c'est avec mes grands-parents que ça ne passe plus du tout ! Merci pour ta fidélité, et voila la suite.

Lau : Moi aussi j'adore les petites crises de colère de Ron, c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en mettre dans mes fics ! Parfois je relis des chapitres du tome 4 juste pour ça… soupir … Bisous !

sherazade63 : Je n'aime pas non plus spécialement Lavande et Parvati, je trouve qu'elles symbolisent bien quelques « midinettes » qu'on trouve dans la vraie vie… Néanmoins, je me demande si dans les livres elles vont essayer de toucher à Ron et dans ce cas, comme toi je me réjouis de voir la réaction d'Hermione niark niark ! Biz.

Servane : Merci à toi, je crois que je vais publier à peu près 2 chapitres par semaine, ça me semble être le bon rythme. Bisous !

Crookshank : Je ne suis pas persuadé que Ron aura de si bonnes notes dans le tome 6 mais qui sait ? J'aime bien m'imaginer que c'est un génie incompris de lui-même lol ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et voila la suite. Biz.

Sweet Amy : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je trouvais ce sujet intéressant et je me demande si Ron sera plus populaire dans le tome 6, en tout j'espère ! J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il sorte en français (j'parle pas anglais !). Bisous !

Petite Garce : Merci pour ta review, et les chapitres seront plus longs par la suite. Celui-là est certainement le plus court, désolée ! Bisous.

Et aussi : aresse, virg05 ,Emma & Danaé, roxanna83, Momiji162 et AnnaOz que je remercie beaucoup.

* * *

Doutes

Ron était en plein match de Quidditch. Il arrivait à arrêter tous les buts et la foule hurlait son nom avec enthousiasme. Il voyait Harry, plus haut dans les airs lever le pouce avec un grand sourire. Dans les gradins, les Griffondors l'acclamait et il vit même le visage d'Hermione, rayonnant de fierté parmi le flot de personnes présentes. D'ailleurs, à présent, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Le match n'existait plus, seul comptait Hermione qui applaudissait dans la foule en hurlant son nom. Mais tout à coup, son visage pris une expression différente. Elle commença juste par froncer les sourcils, puis son visage se peignit d'une franche fureur. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que son inattention avait permis aux joueurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer une dizaine de buts. « Weasley est notre roi » chanté par les Serpentards résonnait dans le stade, et Ron essaya de se remettre en position, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger d'un pouce. Pire que ça, il commençait à tomber de son balai, il essayait de se rattraper à la robe de Harry mais celui-ci le repoussa en lui hurlant qu'il était la honte de l'équipe. Juste avant de s'écraser sur le sol, il vit encore Hermione chanter cette horrible chanson avec Drago Malefoy en lui lançant un regard de profond dégoût. Viktor Krum lui tenait le bras en lui souriant d'un air machiavélique et lui cria joyeusement : « Tu es trop minable pour être son amie ! ».

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis dans son lit sans qu'il ne se souvienne de s'être préalablement redressé. Son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une sueur glacée mais son esprit, clair et froid lui signifiait avec bonheur que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, même… Ron revoyait le visage d'Hermione remplit d'un profond mépris, son bras enlacer avec celui de Krum. Il avait déjà fait des cauchemars remplis de monstres, d'araignées et de Mangemorts, mais il lui semblait qu'aucun n'atteignait l'anxiété qu'il avait ressentie cette nuit.

Il se retourna maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. Mais il était à peu près certain qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, à présent. Un point sur l'estomac lui signifiait clairement qu'il avait une peur bleue du match de samedi. Il avait peur de tout rater, de jouer lamentablement comme lors de son premier match lorsqu'il avait réussi à laisser passer près de 14 buts, de voir ses amis le regarder avec l'air de dire « Tu as été minable mais nous ne nous moquons pas de toi parce que tu nous fais vraiment pitié ». Et surtout… Hermione. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien, qu'il était capable d'égaler Harry à certain moment.

Il se souvenait du jour ou il avait reçu son insigne de préfet. Harry la tenait et Hermione avait bien entendu cru que c'était lui qui avait été choisi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, lui-même avait cru qu'il y avait une erreur, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Ce qui l'avait blessé, c'est qu'elle ait été à ce point surprise du choix du directeur, comme s'il n'avait pas été apte à remplir ce rôle. Quant elle avait vu l'insigne dans la main de Harry, elle avait hurlé « Je le savais ! Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi ! » d'un air surexcité.

« Elle devait être enchantée de remplir cette mission avec lui, se dit Ron amèrement. Je ne suis sûrement pas assez bien pour elle. Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle pense. D'ailleurs, elle a raison, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Je me défilais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait punir Fred et George.»

Il se leva brusquement de son lit. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il enfila un jeans, son pullover et ses baskets et sorti du dortoir.

La salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs, il faisait encore nuit, dehors. Ron regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à l'aube. En regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçut au loin le terrain de Quidditch et le poids à son estomac se fit plus présent. Il avait la désagréable impression que son honneur se jouerait samedi, sur ce même terrain. Cette fois-ci, Hermione serait la, et il devait lui montrer qu'il était un bon gardien. Harry n'avait jamais été surpris qu'il ait était admis. Il n'avait même pas rit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa participation. Il l'avait juste encouragé comme s'il croyait véritablement en lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle apprécie tellement Krum, songea-t-il. »

Il se souvint alors d'une conversation avec Harry, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce que Hermione pouvait bien trouver à cette espèce de crétin grognon.

« Bah, avait-il répondu, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il est plus âgé. Et puis c'est un joueur de Quidditch international. »

Ron sentit son visage s'embraser de colère. Penser à Krum lui faisait toujours cet effet-là, et l'imaginer entrain d'embrasser Hermione le rendait complètement fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte non plus, il commença à donner des coups de pieds rageurs dans le canapé voisin quand une voix surprise venant du couloir le fit sursauter :

"-Ron ? dit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

« Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, se dit-il en se retournant vers son amie. Elle doit me prendre pour un fou furieux. »

Hermione l'interrogeait du regard. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et elle portait une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui et il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide à la regarder comme si elle sortait d'un chaudron fumant.

« Bah, ce n'est probablement pas la première fois qu'elle me trouve idiot, pensa-t-il avec rancœur. »

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-elle."

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

"-Heu…je…J'était un peu nerveux à l'idée du match de samedi, dit-il. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, ajouta-t-il en se sentant de plus en plus bête."

"-Neveux ? fit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Ron, tu donnais des coups de pieds à ce canapé."

Le ton de sa voix était devenu quelque peu moralisateur, et le rouquin répliqua avec amertume :

"-Ah, d'accords, c'est pour le canapé que tu t'inquiètes. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne crois pas avoir frapper assez fort pour lui faire des dégâts irrémédiables."

Et il tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de retourner dans son dortoir.

"-Attends, Ron ! lança la petite brune d'une voix aiguë. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

Ron se retourna et scruta son regard, mais elle paraissait à présent sincèrement inquiète.

"-C'est vrai ? dit-il plus calmement. Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer à McGonnagal ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?"

Puis elle se rendit compte que Ron souriait narquoisement et elle soupira :

"-Ron, tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit-elle en se redressant dignement."

"-Je sais, fit-il."

"-Alors, comme ça, tu es inquiet pour samedi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit sofa."

"-Oui, avoua-t-il en fourrant nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne suis pas un très bon joueur, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué."

"-Non, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, répondit-elle. Arrête, Ron. Harry dit que tu te débrouilles très bien."

"-Je ne me débrouille sûrement pas autant bien que Vicky."

Ces mots lui avaient complètement échappé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était plus fort que lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce stupide rêve… il avait besoin de l'énerver. Et ça ne manqua pas. Hermione se redressa vivement en lui lançant un regard noir.

"-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Viktor ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes ce sujet sur le tapis, tout à coup ?"

Le cœur de Ron battait plus vite, à présent. A chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec elle, il avait l'impression de se livrer à une espèce de bataille dont un seul d'entre eux sortirait vainqueur. C'était à celui qui clouerait le bec à l'autre, en quelque sorte.

Mais tout à coup, Ron pensa que c'était vraiment idiot, cette situation. Il essayait de l'énerver sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors que la seule question qu'il se posait en ce moment était quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas la réponse tant qu'elle serait en colère contre lui. Il entreprit alors de calmer le jeu.

"-Excuse-moi, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui."

Hermione parut interloquée. Il la comprenait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il s'excusait auprès d'elle alors que leur énième dispute allait éclater.

"-Ah… oh, ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle visiblement prise au dépourvu."

Ron inspira longuement. Il était temps du lui poser la question qui lui trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête.

"-Hermione, dit-il en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Krum ?"

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je publierai le prochain un peu plus rapidement, du moins je l'espère.

Laissez-moi une petite review !


	4. LA question et explications

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling, même Ron… soupir

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !

RAR :

Anacofleb, aiglus, Emma & Danaé, Lau, smoke, angie0399, Cloporte et rupertforever : Merci à vous tous, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop frustrée avec cette fin… frustrante ! Bisous et voila la suite.

sherazade : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop frustrée, en tout cas j'ai publié la suite le plus vite possible. J'espère aussi que JKR t'as entendu, et j'espère qu'elle va entendre ce cri de guerre : Ron et Hermione doivent sortir très vite ensemble, sinon je m'énerve ! lol bisous.

missannie : Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que tu as lu dans mes pensées ;-) . Moi aussi je pense qu'Hermione est allé au bal avec Krum parce qu'il était le seul à la voir comme une fille, et ce chapitre confirmera nos théories ! Merci pour ta fidélité, Bisous !

loufette : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est (je pense) la seule fin vraiment frustrante de cette fic. Je ne le referai plus, promis ;-) Biz et merci.

roxanna83 : Si cette fic sera longue, eh bien cela dépend de ce que tu appelle longue ;-) Mais je pense que je peux dire « moyen », vers la douzaine de chapitre je pense. Merci à toi, bises.

Servane : Merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite. Bisous !

cinderella4u2 : pas de problème pour ton pseudo, c'est très gentil à toi de me laisser une review, je peux quand même me donner la peine de recopier ton nom ;-) ! Merci beaucoup !

Virginie Parker Evans : Moi aussi, je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve, à ce grognon de Krum. Surtout quand elle peut avoir Ron ;-) ! Bises, et merci !

Shadox : Moi aussi, j'adore leurs disputes, à ces deux énergumènes, c'est mes moments préférés dans les livres ! En tout cas, je trouve que JKR a elle aussi fait mûrir Ron dans le tome 5, par ex quand Hermione écrit une longue lettre à Krum, il se retient de dire quelque chose, c'est une preuve qu'il devient plus mature ! Vivement le 6ème tome ! Biz.

Crookshank : J'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi 2 jours plus tard ;-) ! Je pense que Ron, dans les prochains tomes, ne sera jamais tout à fait sûr de lui. Et quand Hermione lui avouera ses sentiments, il n'en croira pas ses oreilles (enfin JKR a intérêt à avoir mis ce moment-là dans le tome 6, sinon je vais devenir très, très frustrée !). Bisous.

* * *

LA question + explications

Hermione était au comble de l'étonnement. Premièrement, elle avait surpris Ron entrain de donner des coups de pieds à un malheureux canapé qui n'avait rien demandé. Deuxièmement, il s'était excuser alors qu'une de leur éternelle dispute allait éclater, ce qui était à peu près comme si McGonnagal leur faisait une danse hawaïenne –costume compris- pendant ses cours. Et enfin, il lui demandait –un peu maladroitement- ce qu'elle trouvait à Viktor.

"-Qu'est-ce que… quoi ?"

Ron se crispa et son visage déjà rougi pris une couleur rouge brique. Apparemment, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Le cœur d'Hermione battait plus vite maintenant elle se rendit qu'elle non plus n'était pas très détendue.

"-Tu m'as très bien comprit, dit-il brusquement."

"-Je… je ne…"

Elle avait du mal à croire que Ron lui avait demandé ça. Elle ne croyait pas non plus être capable de lui répondre. C'était bien trop embarrassant. Alors elle répondit en détournant les yeux :

"-Ça ne te regarde pas."

"-Pourquoi ? répondit Ron d'une voie tremblante en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, je suis ton ami, à ce que je sache !"

Hermione recula, effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour l'attaquer verbalement en temps normal. Mais la, Ron lui demandait quelque chose de très, très spécial.

"-Bien sûr que nous sommes amis ! cria-t-elle presque, la voix plus aiguë que jamais."

"-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? lança le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne crois pas que ça clarifierait les choses ?"

"-Je ne sais pas, je…"

"-Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez de me demander ce qu'il se passe entre lui et toi ?"

"-Ron, dit Hermione en essayant de se calmer car la proximité de son ami la troublait, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? J'y ai déjà répondu, à ce que je sache !"

"-Je ne me souviens pas, répliqua Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur."

La petite brune fronça les sourcils, sentant venir la colère en elle. Non seulement Ron faisait sa tête de mule et la mettait dans l'embarras, mais un pincement au cœur avait choisi cet instant-là pour lui démontrer par a+b qu'elle le trouvait tout à fait adorable. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle reprit de l'assurance et lui répondit d'une voix ferme :

"-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te souviens pas, après le bal de Noël ?"

Ron regarda tout à coup la moquette comme si ç'avait été le nouvel Eclair de Feu et Hermione elle-même sentit la gêne l'envahir. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette soirée, préférant l'oublier et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils devraient un jour en parler. Ils devaient mettre les choses au point et s'expliquer clairement, sans sous-entendu, et ce moment était venu. Alors, elle pris son courage à deux mains.

"-Lors de notre dispute, je t'ai expliqué que pour moi, ce n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus."

"-Oui, fit Ron en relevant la tête pour la regarder à nouveau. Mais c'est toi qu'il a choisi comme l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, lors de la deuxième tâche…"

"-Et alors ?"

"-Il est amoureux de toi ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est évident, il te l'a même dit !"

"-Harry t'avait choisi, lors cette tâche le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui pour autant, non ?"

Ron passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et répliqua :

"-Oui, mais…"

"-Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments amoureux pour Viktor et je n'en aurais jamais ! dit-elle d'une voix forte."

"-Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ? enchaîna Ron sceptiquement."

"-Ron ! cria-t-elle, outrée."

Elle respira profondément alors qu'il détourna à nouveau le regard.

"-Bien-que-ça-ne-te-regarde-absolument-pas, -non-je-ne-l'ai-jamais-embrassé-et-arrête-de-me-poser-des-questions-de-ce-genre-si'il-te-plaît !"

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite et le silence tomba brusquement après ces derniers mots.

"-C'est vrai ? demanda alors Ron d'une voix enfantine qui fit presque sourire Hermione, mais elle se retint et répondit froidement :"

"-Oui Ron. Alors, tu es content maintenant ?"

"-Hum… je… merci, bafouilla-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que jamais."

"-De rien, dit-elle d'une vois plus douce."

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en disant :

"-Je vais me préparer, tu devrais en faire autant."

Ron resta la à la regarder lui échapper. Il repensa à ce fameux bal qui avait déclenché en lui cette étrange frustration. Il revoyait Hermione aux côtés de Krum, dansant sur la piste. Il revoyait ses joues rouges et ses mèches se défaire de son chignon lors de leur fameuse dispute. Puis il se souvint du fin mot de cette dispute : « La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre. » Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se mit à courir auprès de son amie :

"-Hermione, attends !"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tourna légèrement la tête, sans pour autant se retourner :

"-Quoi ?"

Ils n'étaient à présent qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

"-Tu ne veux pas te retourner ? dit Ron. Tu vas attraper un torticolis à force de me regarder par-dessus ton épaule."

"-Ron, soupira-t-elle mais en se retournant néanmoins. Tu n'es pas drôle…"

"-Ah bon ? fit-il sarcastiquement."

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait rappeler et il se retrouvait maintenant face à elle, sans trop savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et il s'empressa de la fermer. « Décidemment, je suis le champion toute catégorie quant il s'agit de me rendre ridicule. » pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, d'ailleurs la jeune femme haussait à présent les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

"-Hum, se lança-t-il, je voulais encore te demander…"

"-Oui ? l'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement de plus en plus impatiente."

"-Hé bien… hésita-t-il. Ne te fâche pas, c'est juste pour savoir…"

"-Ron, dit Hermione avec une certaine lassitude, on n'a pas toute la journée !"

"-Oui, oui ! Hé bien, je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu es allé au bal avec Krum si tu n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui…"

Il sentit ses joues s'embraser et le fait qu'Hermione ouvrit ses jolis yeux noisette ronds de surprise n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle sembla un instant hésiter entre l'envoyer balader et lui répondre, puis elle opta finalement pour la seconde solution en relevant légèrement la tête.

"-Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, dit-elle dignement."

Ron s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde toute les solutions imaginables, comme par exemple que c'était quelqu'un d'intéressant, ou parce qu'il est un bon attrapeur de Quidditch, ou alors parce qu'il est plus vieux, pour reprendre les réponses de Harry. Mais ça !

"-Parce qu'il te l'a demandé ? répéta-t-il surpris."

"-Oui, affirma la brunette d'un ton décidé."

"-Mais, Hermione…"

"-Ecoute, Ron, le coupa-t-elle. Viktor m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui en premier. Tu comprends ?"

"-Tu pouvais très bien refuser, si tu n'en avais pas envie, fit Ron."

Hermione sembla se faire force pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle lui répondit d'un ton qu'on prend pour parler aux petits enfants qui exaspérait Ron au plus haut point :

"-J'avais envie d'y aller avec lui, Ron."

Ron sentit comme un espèce de glaçon lui traverser l'estomac.

"-Mais tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui…"

"-Ron, voyons ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu es allé au bal avec Padma Patil alors que tu voulais y aller avec Fleur Delacour, non ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je me trompe ?"

"-Je ne voulais pas y aller avec Fleur Delacour ! s'écria-t-il."

"-Tu lui as demandé, je te rappelle !"

"-Tu sais très bien que c'est une Vélane et que c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé ! cria-t-il en sentant ses oreilles rougir à nouveau."

Hermione le regarda d'un air indescriptible, respira un bon coup pour se calmer et lui répondit :

"-Oui, et comme tu t'es retrouvé sans personne, tu m'as demandé d'y aller avec toi."

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une grande gifle et il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait les yeux humides.

"-Hermione, je…"

"-Uniquement pour cette raison…"

"-Non, je…"

"-Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied. Tu ne comprends rien ! Viktor m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui parce qu'il s'intéressait à moi avant même que tu ne comprenne le simple fait que j'étais une fille !"

"-Qu… Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Mais…"

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas et continua sa tirade en devenant de plus en plus rouge et en criant de plus en plus fort.

"-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être l'intello, la Miss Je-sais-tout de service ! Tout le monde, y compris toi ne me voyait que par cette étiquette ! Viktor a été le premier à me considérer comme une fille, à s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que pour me demander mon devoir de Potion !"

"-Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi seulement pour ça, protesta Ron."

"-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'aller au bal avec toi juste quand tu n'avais personne d'autre ?"

Ron resta bouche bée. La petite brune le regardait d'un air blessé qui le rendait mal à l'aise, car il venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait fait le soir de Noël n'était pas très délicat.

"-Hermione, tenta-il prudemment, je suis désolé… Je sais bien que c'est normal de ta part d'avoir eu cette impression, mais ce n'est pas ça…"

"-C'est quoi alors ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement."

Ron se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait lui-même pas entièrement compris ?

"-Hé bien… Je suppose que qu'effectivement, je me suis rendu compte un peu tard que tu étais une fille. C'est parce que je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon amie, tu vois ? C'est comme Harry, c'est pareil. Vous êtes mes amis et rien d'autre… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement…"

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la regarder en lui disant tout cela. Alors quand il releva les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle n'était plus fâchée ou qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, il fut surpris de voir un lueur de déception apparaître sur son visage.

"-Une amie et rien d'autre, répéta-t-elle d'un ton absent."

"-Oui, affirma le rouquin, content qu'elle ait compris ses explications. La meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, avec Harry bien sûr."

Il pensait que cette déclaration était plutôt un compliment, pourtant Hermione n'avait pas l'air flattée, ni même contente. Elle se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête en soupirant, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Il restèrent la sans parler un petit moment puis Ron lui demanda un peu inquiet :

"-Heu, Hermione... Tu n'es plus fâchée ?"

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant le son de sa voix.

"-Oh ! Non, Ron, tout va bien. Je… je crois que je vais monter me préparer, ajoute-t-elle plus fermement. Tu devrais en faire autant, les cours commencent dans ¾ d'heure…"

Puis elle disparut en haut du couloir.

Ron haussa les épaules en dirigeant à son tour vers son dortoir. « Au moins, ce problème est réglé » pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

* * *

Voila !

L'est nul ce Ron, il comprends rien lol.

J'espère publier la suite rapidement, mais je n'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire. Je ferai de mon mieux !


	5. Ron le séduisant

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling, même Ron… soupir

Note : Pardonnez-moi ce petit retard, mais il se trouve que je suis plutôt occupée ces derniers (si, si). Je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite, et si je fais un peu plus long c'est parce que j'essaie d'écrire de bons chapitres.

RAR :

Shadox : Tu m'as fait rire avec tes pommes et tes poires, tu as toujours autant d'humour à ce que je vois ! Ron une cuillère à thé…lol ! Tu devrais écrire des fics humoristiques, je te promets que je serais une fidèle lectrice ! Pour en revenir à nos deux énergumènes, c'est sûr que si Hermione publierait un livre sur « comment comprendre les filles » avec chapitre « je suis amoureux mais je ne m'en rend pas compte : comment faire ? », Ron aurait une chance de comprendre à quel point il l'aime. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que dans le prochain tome, il va avoir 16 ans et il ne comprend toujours rien…soupir. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, bisous !

Epimethee : J'ai une p'tite question, c'est quoi 2 de tens' ? (ne te fiche pas de moi lol !). J'ai compris le sens, mais je n'avais jamais entendu ça… Merci pour ton petit mot, et pour celui qui fera le premier pas, cela viendra, patience ! Biz.

sherazade : Ron, des jolis fesses ? Je me demande si JKR va un jour nous en faire la description :-D ! Et tu as raison, les mecs ne voient rarement plus loin que le bout de leur nez… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Anacofleb : Oui, notre petit Ronnie va se rattraper… plus tard ! Merci à toi, bisous !

loufette : Merci à toi ! Je pense pouvoir confirmer qu'effectivement, il va comprendre dans quelques temps. Biz.

Emma & Danaé : Merci à vous deux et voila la suite.

aresse : Tu trouves que c'est bizarre qu'ils épiloguent à ce point sur le sujet du bal de Noël ? C'est bien possible que j'en fasse un peu trop, c'est parce que c'est pratiquement mon moment préféré de tous les livres, alors je radote un peu ! Et puis on n'a pas eu droit à une explication entre les deux, alors je me venge… ! Merci à toi, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

Lau : Me voila de retour ! Oui, je dois avouer que j'adore le fait que Ron ne comprenne rien à ses sentiments, aussi forts soient-ils ! Alors je ne m'en prive pas - ! Merci à toi, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, biz !

aiglus : Ah oui, ce Ron, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas très douée question compréhension du sexe féminin. Mais c'est ce que j'adore chez lui - ! Merci pour la review !

Kika : Merci pour tes encouragements, et voila la suite !

Allima : Merci pour ta review. Hé bien oui, non contente de soutenir les elfes de maisons, Hermione prend à présent la défense des pauvres canapés battus…lol ! Biz.

roxanna83 : Contente qu'une douzaine de chapitres te conviennent ! Merci à toi, bisous.

Crookshank : Tranquille ! la fic reste une de mes priorité. Je ne veux pas laisser passer plus de deux semaines avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, ça me frustre tellement quand un auteur abandonne (un peu) sa fic pendant quelque temps… Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Sweet Amy : Comme toi, je ne trouve pas qu'un Ron romantique serait crédible. Je pense qu'il est un peu (beaucoup) immature et qu'il lui faudra un sacré coup de pied dans les fesses pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'il se passe autour de lui ! En tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir parce que respecter les caractères des persos JKRowlingnien, c'est le plus important. Merci à toi, et voila la suite ! Bisous.

Virginie Parker Evans : Tu as raison, les garçons sont souvent beaucoup moins perspicaces que les filles, et surtout en ce qui concerne Ron ! Mais je trouve que ça le rend encore plus attendrissant - Merci pour ta review, voila la suite.

Servane : Ron, la coqueluche de ses dames ? C'est intéressant ;-) tu m'autorises à mettre ce terme dans ma fic ? lol. Merci, et voila la suite.

steffy12 : ça me dérange pas que tu change de pseudo, et encore moins de le recopier pour te remercier pour ta gentille review ! Voila la suite, et merci pour ta fidélité.

virg05 : Personnellement, c'est quand Ron ne comprend rien que je le trouve le plus attendrissant ! Merci pour ta review, et voila la suite.

Ron le séduisant

Hermione grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron voie les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. La même phrase la hantait et, elle le savait, allait la poursuivre toute la journée : « Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon amie et rien d'autre. ». C'était assez explicite pour arrêter enfin de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Ron était jaloux de Viktor ? Comment avait-t-elle pu imaginer que le rouquin avait eu envie d'être à la place du bulgare, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait un pareil cirque ? Elle revoyait son regard furieux lors de leur dispute après le bal, un regard qu'elle avait cru rempli de jalousie… Ou quand il avait insisté pour savoir avec qui elle irait au bal… Quand il lui avait demandé d'y aller avec lui, même si il l'avait fait en dernier recours…

La seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé juste après ce moment, c'était de savoir, bon sang, pourquoi elle n'avait pas refusé l'invitation de Viktor… Si elle avait patienté un tout petit peu plus, Ron l'aurait invité et la…

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté son invitation. Elle ne voulait pas y aller avec lui parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre, mais parce qu'il le souhaitait vraiment –du moins, elle l'avait espéré. Viktor avait été le premier à la voir comme une fille, et cela l'avait tellement flattée, tellement rassuré qu'elle n'avait pu résister à accepter son invitation.

« Il faut que j'arrête avec ça, se dit-elle fermement. Non mais vraiment, je perds mon temps avec lui ! »

-Oh, Hermione, c'est toi ? Ferme la porte s'il te plaît, je n'aimerai pas qu'on me voie dans cette tenue.

Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans son dortoir et Parvati, fraîchement sortie de la douche était en effet seulement vêtue d'une serviette qu'elle avait fermement nouée autour d'elle. Lavande finissait de se brosser le cheveux en se regardant d'un œil critique dans la glace.

-Tu parles que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te voie comme ça, dit cette dernière d'un ton narquois. Enfin, qu'une _certaine personne_ ne te voie comme ça…

Parvati rougie et elle entreprit de donner une tape à son amie qui l'évita en plongeant sur son lit. Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans une fanfare de gloussement et Hermione eu du mal à ne pas soupirer d'exaspération. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être immatures, parfois !

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit ou elle avait posé ses habits qui étaient à présent recouverts des affaires de ses camarades de chambre : chemisiers, jupes, capes, trousses de toilettes, chaussures, chaussettes et –Hermione grimaça- 2 petites culottes y traînaient alors qu'elle avait quitter son lit propre et rangée à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

-Vous pourriez faire attention de ne pas toujours m'envahir, grogna-t-elle.

Mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas, bien trop prises dans leur bataille d'oreillers pour se soucier d'elle. Hermione extirpa sa jupe, son chemisier et sa cravate, tous frappés du sceau de l'école et commença à s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavande et Parvati avaient enfin terminer leur petit combat et Hermione était prête pour descendre manger.

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher, dit cette dernière avec mauvaise humeur.

-Du calme, Hermione, répondit Lavande. Je dois me recoiffer, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'adresse de Parvati qui pouffa sans ménagement.

Hermione soupira et se dirigea vers la porte quand Parvati lui demanda :

-Tu ne t'habilles jamais autrement qu'avec l'uniforme de Poudlard ?

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit la petit brune en s'arrêtant net, prise au dépourvu. C'est le règlement, de toute façon !

-Ça, on le sait bien, dit Lavande. Mais tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, mettre un foulard, des boucles d'oreilles, t'attacher les cheveux… Des trucs comme ça, quoi.

-Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Voyons, dit Parvati d'un air entendu, pour changer un peu !

-Pourquoi faire ? répéta Hermione.

Lavande et Parvati se jetèrent un regard de compréhension, ce qui énerva quelque peu Hermione.

-Pour être jolie ! répondit Lavande. Tu t'habilles et te coiffes toujours de la même manière !

-Et alors ? fit Hermione de plus en plus agacée.

-Oh, laisse tomber, soupira Parvati.

-De toute façon, intervint Hermione, je ne suis _pas_ jolie comme vous.

-Arrête, Hermione, dit Lavande en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu n'es pas jolie, c'est parce que tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Tu étais très bien, au bal de Noël.

« Encore ce foutu bal ! pensa Hermione avec amertume. Si j'en entends encore parler, je vais devenir folle ! ».

-On peut te prêter quelques trucs, si tu veux, continuait Lavande en la détaillant. Je suis sûre que mon foulard bleu avec la barrette assortie mettrait tes yeux en valeurs.

-Oui, et moi, à ta place, fit Parvati, je relèverais mes cheveux. Ton chignon du bal était pas mal mais une queue-de-cheval irait tout aussi bien, et c'est bien moins compliqué à faire.

-D'ailleurs, on a découvert dans un super magazine une formule géniale qui lisse les cheveux sans trop d'efforts.

-Si tu veux, on peux te la montrer, et…

-Ça suffit ! s'écria Hermione dont le mot « bal » avait fait sorti de ses gonds. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos accessoires de mode ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas !

-Comme tu veux, répondit Parvati, un peu vexée.

Puis elle ajouta d'une voie remplie de sous-entendus :

-Mais à ta place, je ferais des efforts, quand on sait qui tu fréquentes…

Hermione, qui avait ouvert la porte avec la ferme intention d'échapper au plan des deux filles, s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-elle en se retournant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Hé bien, c'est évident, fit Parvati qui n'avait plus du tout l'air vexée. Tu es la meilleure amie des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école !

-Comment, ça, les plus populaires de l'école ?

-Hé bien, pour dire que tu es l'esprit le plus brillant de l'école, je te trouve un peu lente ! dit Lavande avec un rire moqueur.

Parvati recommença à glousser et Hermione se dépêcha de l'interrompre : une nouvelle crise pouvait être fatale à sa légendaire ponctualité et elle voulait savoir de quoi parlait la jeune fille :

-Harry et Ron sont les garçons les plus populaires de l'école ?

-Bien sûr, affirma Lavande comme si c'était une évidence. Harry est populaire depuis sa naissance…

-Parce que ses parents se sont fait tuer pas Voldemort ! dit Hermione avec colère.

Parvati et Lavande, étant toutes les deux des membres de l'AD, ne sursautèrent pas en entendant le nom du Mage Noir : Harry les avaient habituées à prononcer son nom sans peur.

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison, continua Lavande dont l'intervention d'Hermione n'avait nullement perturbé. Harry a combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort ces dernières années…

-A chaque année, en fait, la corrigea Parvati.

-Il a toujours été _extrêmement_ courageux…

-Bon, la, je suis d'accord, intervint Hermione avec une certaine exaspération. Mais Ron ?

Parvati et Lavande avaient toujours trouvé que Ron était –comment disaient-elle, déjà ?- ah oui, _ringard_.

-Hé bien, dit Parvati, c'est vrai qu'il est maladroit, immature et un peu bête parfois…

-…il n'est pas non plus très courageux…

-…ni très délicat…

-…et puis, il de comprend rien au relation humaine…

-Stop ! s'écria Hermione, fâché de les entendre dire de telles choses sur son ami alors qu'elle ne connaissaient qu'une toute petite parcelle de sa personnalité. Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous le trouvez populaire ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de lui trouver des défauts !

Lavande et Parvati paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser de l'impatience d'Hermione, ce qui l'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Hé bien, reprit Parvati avec un ton rêveur, après le dernier match de Quidditch…

-… celui oui il a bien joué, enchaîna Lavande…

-… il a même très bien joué…

-… même plus que ça, il a été mer-veil-leux…

Hermione sentait à présent une franche fureur l'envahir. Comment pouvaient-elles s'extasier de la sorte, n'avaient-elles pas honte ? Elles qui l'avaient critiqué pendant des mois, elles se mettaient à… minauder sur lui ! Elles les avaient déjà entendu chanter des louanges à son sujet après le match, mais pas à ce point, pas avec cette espèce d'émerveillement dans les yeux… Non mais vraiment !

-Oui, j'ai compris ! fit Hermione avec le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. Abrégez !

-Hé bien, reprit Parvati en soupirant, il faut dire que depuis ce jour-là, je le vois d'un œil tout à fait différent. Tu te rends compte ? Toute l'école l'acclamait !

-Et l'équipe entière de Griffondor le portait en héro !

-En chantant « Weasley est notre roi », mais dans le bon sens du terme, cette fois-ci !

-Dans le bon sens du terme, oui, répéta Lavande.

-Alors, personnellement, je le trouve bien plus séduisant, à présent, conclut Parvati.

Cette dernière phrase créa un espèce de gouffre dans le cœur d'Hermione et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question fatale :

-Tu… tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie hachée.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent et poussèrent un nouvelle série de gloussements intempestifs. Mais cela n'exaspéra pas Hermione. Pas cette fois. Elle ne les entendait même pas, à vrai dire. Plongée dans un espèce de brouillard qui ralentissait son esprit, elle n'était plus capable de ressentir autre chose qu'une appréhension grandissante. Sentant son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, elle entendit alors la réponse de Parvati :

-Ça se pourrait, oui.


	6. Lettre, miroir et contradiction

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling, même Ron… soupir

* * *

RAR :

Merci à aresse, aiglus, Anacofleb, Emma & Danaé, Sweet Amy, Lau, loufette et steffy12, Crookshank pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. Voila la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous à tous !

Sherazade : Hello ! Hermione jeter un sort à Lavande et Parvati, ça m'a bien fait rire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment son genre, mais elle avait bien fichu une baffe à Malefoy une fois, alors pourquoi pas ? lol. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses du sixième. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Shadox : Salut ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que tu vais plus que 14-15 ans, j'en ai 18 et je pensais que tu avais à peu près mon âge  Pour ma part de jeracontemavie, je suis pas non plus une fan de maquillage et de talons aiguille. Ma bande d'amis sont pratiquement tous des garçons et j'écoute du rap français, ce qui n'est pas vraiment du goût de beaucoup de nana. Donc Lavande et Parvati m'amusent beaucoup parce ce que c'est la caricature même des filles un peu pathétiques qui peuplent cette planète ;-) Hermione est beaucoup plus « pure », plus sincère. Ah oui, et si tu as peur de la page blanche, fais juste des one-shots ! Je serais curieuse de connaître ta façon d'écrire. Merci pour ta fidélité qui me fait vraiment plaisir, biz.

Virginie Parker Evans : Coucou, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton « Hermione power » ! Non, je ne suis pas cruelle au point de faire sortir Ron et Parvati ensemble… quoique ?  Merci pour ta review, et voila la suite.

Epimethee : Hello ! Ah bon une centrale électrique ça a 10 de tensions ? ;-) tu m'auras appris quelque chose, lol ! Ron « vierge de bisous », c'est vrai que c'est abhérant. En plus il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux filles, ce qui devraient un peu les émoustiller lol. En générale, les femmes aiment bien les défis non ? En tout cas merci pour ton petit mot, c'est très gentil et ça me booste pour la suite. Bisous !

Missannie : Salut ! Moi aussi je me suis toujours demandé comment se passaient les discussions des trois filles dans leur dortoir. Je pense que Parvati et Lavande sont toujours ensemble, sont amicales avec Hermione mais sans plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une véritable amitié entre elles. De plus, elles sont sûrement un peu jalouse de notre Mione, c'est l'amie du « Survivant » ! Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ai plus. Biz.

Allima : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais te « planter comme ça » lol ! Et pour moi Lavande et Parvati traitent Ron de trouillard parce qu'elles ne sont sûrement pas au courant de ses actes braves et courageux ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisous !

Servane : Hello miss ! A moi aussi L&P me font penser à certaine « camarades » de classe. Je pense que JKR a bien caricaturé une partie de jeunes adolescents perturbés lol. Merci pour ta fidélité, à bientôt, bisous.

* * *

Lettre, miroir et contradiction.

_-Tu… tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie hachée._

_Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent et poussèrent un nouvelle série de gloussements intempestifs. Mais cela n'exaspéra pas Hermione. Pas cette fois. Elle ne les entendait même pas, à vrai dire. Plongée dans un espèce de brouillard qui ralentissait son esprit, elle n'était plus capable de ressentir autre chose qu'une appréhension grandissante. Sentant son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, elle entendit alors la réponse de Parvati :_

_-Ça se pourrait, oui.

* * *

_

Parfois, Lavande et Parvati pouvaient être très immatures. Ils leur arrivaient de provoquer (sans méchanceté) Hermione pour voir jusqu'à quand elle garderait son calme. Juste pour la tester. Par exemple, lors de leur quatrième année, elles lui avaient dit d'un ton très sérieux qu'elles avaient vu Viktor embrasser une fille de Beauxbâtons. Hermione n'en avait pas cru un mot les cinq premières minutes, puis elle avait commencé à douter de son compagnon de bal : après tout, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, il pouvait tout à fait embrasser une autre fille. Elle leur avait alors demander si elles étaient sérieuses : Parvati et Lavande avaient éclaté de rire sous le regard furieux et dégoûtée de la petite brune.

Souvent, Hermione se demandait si elle venait de la même planète que les jeunes filles de son âge. La grande majorité de celles-ci passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à parler garçons, chanteurs à la mode (sorciers ou pas), habits et produits de beauté. Peu d'entre elles passaient leur temps libre à lire et aucune à se battre pour une cause telle que la libération des elfes de maison. Elle n'avait jamais tissé de réels liens d'amitié avec une personne féminine. Peut-être Ginny… mais Ginny était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Harry et Ron constituaient les être les plus chers à ses yeux. Elles les aimaient tout deux très différemment, quoique que l'un d'eux un peu trop parfois à son goût… Mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils resteraient toujours soudés, et que Ron ne remarquerait pas qu'il était attirant avant qu'Hermione ne se soit décidé à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Mais c'était sans compter ce foutu match de Quidditch. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu les Griffondor l'acclamer et vu l'équipe le porter, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela monterait sa quotte de popularité à ce point-là… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à cela ? Peut-être parce qu'à la seule idée que d'autres filles pouvaient s'intéresser à lui la rendait inconsciemment verte de rage… Car c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là en voyant Parvati lui sourire bêtement après son aveu : de la rage.

Hermione essayait de garder son calme et un visage le plus impassible possible.

"-Ah bon ? fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait naturellement étonné."

Parvati ne remarqua pas son trouble, sans doute trop occupée à penser à Ron –Hermione serra ses poings dans ses poches-. Mais Lavande, qui avait copieusement gloussé après la dernière phrase de Parvati, haussa les sourcils et lui demanda :

"-Ça ne va pas, Hermione ? On dirait que tu n'as pas obtenu un Optimal à ton dernier examen…"

Hermione grogna. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de la charrier deux minutes ?

"-Ça va très bien, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son irritation. Je suis juste un peu surprise. Après tout, avant ce fameux match, vous ne trouviez pas Ron autant… _séduisant_."

"-Oh, oui, répondit Parvati en secouant la main pour dire « c'est sans importance ». Mais tu vois, Hermione, les gens changent…"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement :

"-Je vois surtout que tu apprécies les gens pour leur popularité, et non pas pour leur personnalité !"

Parvati fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

"-Tu peux parler, lança-t-elle froidement. Tu es, comme par hasard, la meilleure amie du Survivant, et tu vas au bal avec le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde ! Ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour leur personnalité, -elle prit une pose théâtrale- pour leur _âme profonde_ que tu t'intéresses à eux!"

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'était pas seulement en colère, elle était hors d'elle. Comment osait-elle insinuer qu'elle se fichait des gens qu'elle considérait comme amis ?

"-Comment oses-tu… ? s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry comme un héro, c'est mon ami, je l'apprécie parce qu'il est comme il est, et non pas pour ses exploits ! Et je n'ai jamais pensé à Viktor comme un champion international de Quidditch, il m'a demandé d'aller avec au bal avec lui gentiment, j'ai accepté, un point c'est tout ! Et Ron…"

"-Quoi Ron ? s'exclama Parvati dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs."

"-Tu ne t'intéresses à lui que parce que c'est un bon gardien de Quidditch, tu n'arrêtais pas de te moquer de lui avant ça !"

"-Comme si toi, tu ne t'étais jamais moqué de lui ! Tu as toujours dis qu'il était la personne la plus immature que tu n'avais jamais rencontré, qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café !"

"-C'est vrai, argumenta Lavande. On te l'a entendu lui dire pas plus tard que l'année passée dans la salle commune !"

"-C'est complètement différent ! cria presque Hermione. Ron a toujours été mon ami, même si nous avons quelques différents de temps en temps !"

"-Des différents ? s'écria Lavande en riant. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous crier dessus à longueur de journée !"

"-Juste ! dit Parvati qui paraissait à présent plus amusée que fâchée. En vous observant bien, on pourrait presque croire que vous vous détestez !"

"-Eh bien tu observes très mal, répondit abruptement Hermione. Oui, nous nous disputons souvent, oui je le trouve parfois exaspérant, mais il nous arrive de nous entendre très bien! Nous sommes de _véritables_ amis !"

"-Ah oui ? lança férocement Parvati avec un sourire moqueur. Pourtant, il me semble que tu es partie précipitamment lors du dernier match de Quidditch ou Ron jouait !"

"-C'est vrai, ajouta Lavande. Une _véritable_ amie serait restée pour le voir, même si elle s'ennuyait à mourir."

Hermione se retint juste à temps pour leur répliquer que Hagrid les avaient pratiquement emmenés elle et Harry de force pour leur présenter son petit frère, mais celui-ci lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur dévoiler l'existence de Graup.

"-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme. J'y était obligé, j'aurais voulu rester, je…"

"-Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? la coupa Parvati d'un ton méprisant. Laisse tomber. Je me fiche de savoir que ça te dérange que je veuille sortir avec Ron."

"-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange au fait ? renchérit Lavande. Tu n'es tout de même pas jalouse ?"

Hermione se rendit compte que son cœur faisait des aller-retour entre sa poitrine et son estomac.

"-Moi, jalouse ? fit-elle en priant pour que sa voie ne tremble pas. Vous délirez !"

"-Pourtant tu n'étais pas aussi énervée lorsque Cho s'intéressait à Harry !"

"-C'est parce que Cho ne voulait pas sortir avec lui juste parce qu'il était le Survivant, elle ! répliqua froidement Hermione."

"-Tu parles ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en chœur."

"-Je… continua Hermione. Oh, et puis zut !"

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de disserter sur le sujet. Elle prit alors fermement son sac, tourna les talons à et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

* * *

_Pendant tout ce temps-la…_

Ron grimpa rapidement les escaliers de son dortoir. Quelques personnes descendaient à présent dans la salle commune et il pensa qu'il ferait bien de se dépêcher un peu s'il ne voulait pas rater le petit-déjeuner. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé dans la salle commune avec Hermione, et il ne savait pas non plus si le temps avait passé vite ou très lentement. Ce qui était sûr, ce que ç'avait été… spécial. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Krum, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait totalement. Comme si quelque chose avait changé.

D'ailleurs, il avait été très étonné de voir qu'elle avait eu l'air déçu quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. A bien y réfléchir, depuis quelques temps il ne la comprenait plus très bien. Leurs disputes avaient été tellement fréquente lors de l'année précédente qu'il se demandait quelque fois si tout était toujours comme avant.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi ressentait cela ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu l'air triste ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse à cause de lui. Il se promit alors d'avoir une discussion avec elle un peu plus clair et moins tendue que celle de ce matin.

Quand Ron ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, son estomac fit un tour sur lui-même et il s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir fait une crise cardiaque : en effet, Ginny était là, assise confortablement sur le lit de Harry et discutait avec lui. En tout cas, Ron espérait fortement qu'ils n'avaient fait que discuter pendant son absence. Car il trouvait qu'ils étaient bien proches pour une simple discussion entre amis. Harry était assis à quelque centimètres de Ginny et cette dernière avait une main posée sur son épaule, ce que le Survivant ne semblait pas trouver désagréable.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ginny ? dit Ron d'une voix forte pour bien se faire comprendre."

Ginny sursauta légèrement, se retourna vivement et le regarda d'un air courroucé en lui répondant :

"-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron."

Ron grogna bruyamment pour lui exprimer son mécontentement et lui répondit abruptement :

"-C'est ça, bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, tout les deux ?"

Harry rougit quelque peu mais Ginny, qui commençait sérieusement à hériter du fort caractère de sa mère se redressa d'un air digne en le défiant du regard avant de lui répondre :

"-On ne faisait que discuter Quidditch, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde…"

"-C'est vrai, vieux, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, renchérit Harry."

"-Vous discutiez Quidditch ? s'exclama Ron. Et tu avais besoin de mettre ta main sur son épaule pour parler Quidditch ?"

"-Ron ! s'écria Ginny."

Son teint était devenu cramoisi, ce qui était un signe Made in Weasley qu'elle était entrain de s'énerver. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, il devait avoir exactement la même couleur au visage à ce moment-la.

"-Ginny, tu n'as rien à faire dans ce dortoir !"

"-Hermione y vient souvent, à ce que je sache ! s'écria la petite rousse. Et ça ne te dérange pas !"

Ron entendit Harry toussoter bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de cacher un rire. Pourtant, il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans cette discussion.

"-Ne change pas de sujet, continua Ron d'un ton autoritaire en ignorant la remarque de sa sœur. Retourne dans ta chambre, le petit-déjeuner va bientôt commencer de toute façon."

Ginny se leva fermement et se dirigea vers la porte. Son visage exprimait la fureur contenue, ce qui étonna Ron car elle était plutôt du genre à exclamer son mécontentement. Puis, brusquement, elle se retourna et lui lança sèchement :

"-Au fait, je n'ai pas répondu à ta première question : j'étais ici pour t'amener une lettre. Coq est arrivé ce matin."

En effet, il remarqua qu'elle tenait une lettre toute froissée accompagnée d'un petit paquet dans le même état.

"-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire tout de suite ? dit Ron."

Ginny fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche d'un air ahurit avant de s'exclamer :

"-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, je te signale !"

"-Oui, bon, dit Ron d'un ton impatient, donne-la moi, maintenant."

"-Je te la donnerai quand te me le demandera plus poliment, répondit Ginny en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine."

"-Ginny ! s'exclama le rouquin."

Harry, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début de leur dispute, les interrompit en demandant :

"-Et elle vient de qui, cette lettre ? De votre mère ?"

Ginny cessa aussitôt de jouer au petit jeu de la confrontation avec son frère. Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup et elle répondit d'un ton las :

"-Non, de Percy."

"-De Percy ? dit Ron en étant sûr d'avoir mal compris."

"-Oui, de Percy ! s'exclama Ginny nerveusement. Tu n'es pas bouché, à ce que je sache ?"

"-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Harry."

"-Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny d'un ton bien plus amical en se retournant vers lui. Elle est adressée à Ron, je ne l'ai pas ouverte."

"-Donne-la moi, s'il te plaît, demanda Ron."

Ginny lui tendit la lettre sans plus de résistance et Ron ouvrit nerveusement l'enveloppe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de son frère avec qui il n'avait plus eu de contact depuis près d'un an. Avec une appréhension grandissante, il commença à lire.

_Cher Ron,_

_Tu dois être surpris de recevoir des nouvelles de moi depuis tout ce temps. Il est vrai que nous n'avons plus eu de contacts depuis longtemps, mais je ne vais pas revenir sur certains faits inutilement._

_Mère m'a appris que Ginny et toi ne viendriez pas ce week-end à la maison alors que je suis revenu parmi vous. Même si je comprends que tu puisses encore avoir un certain ressentiment envers moi, je dois te dire que je suis tout de même extrêmement chagriné de ton attitude. Il faut que tu saches, Ronald, que même les personnes les plus intelligentes peuvent se tromper dans certaines conditions, et il me semble que c'est ces conditions même qui me concernent. En effet, tu dois avouer qu'il était très difficile pour moi qui avais enfin obtenu un bon poste au ministère de faire demi-tour et de suivre les dires quelque peu saugrenus de ton ami Harry. Effectivement, même si ses paroles se sont révélées exactes, tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre les circonstances dans lesquelles je me trouvais. Qui aurait cru un mot de ce que « le Survivant » disait à cette époque ? Moi qui avais promis fidélité au Ministère, je ne pouvais m'aventurer sur ce chemin boiteux. Tout ça pour te dire que je reconnais m'être trompé et que je m'en excuse profondément._

_Je voudrais aussi que tu saches –et j'espère que tu feras parvenir cette lettre à Ginny- que je souhaiterai vivement que l'on se retrouve tous autour de la même table comme la famille unie et soudée que nous étions jadis. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que vous souhaitiez participer à ce match de Quidditch, mais le sport est-il vraiment plus important que la famille ? Réfléchissez-y bien, et prenez la bonne décision : celle de venir au Terrier dès samedi matin afin d'enterrer nos anciennes querelles._

_Ton frère,_

_Percy_

"-Non mais pour qui il se prend, cet abruti ? s'exclama Ron."

Ginny lui pris la lettre des mains avec un reniflement dédaigneux :

"- « _Les dires quelque peu saugrenus de ton ami Harry_ », relut-elle. Mais quel _crétin_ ! « _Même les personnes les plus intelligentes peuvent se tromper _». Fred et George avaient raison, il a tellement la grosse tête qu'il ne peut pas avouer qu'il a été le pire des imbécile pendant une année entière !"

Pendant que Ron et Ginny se déchaînaient en traitant Percy de toutes sortes de nom d'oiseaux, Harry examina à son tour la lettre et s'exclama :

"-Vous avez vu ? Il y a un PS."

"-Ah ouais ? s'étonna Ron. Vas-y, lis !"

« _Tu trouveras dans le petit paquet un objet qui m'a été spécialement offert par M. le Ministre pour ma fidélité à son égare il y a quelques temps. C'est un Miroir du Cœur, un objet très rare qui permet à celui qui le porte de ressentir les émotions de la personne de ton choix. Il a servi à de nombreux Aurors et je suis sûr qu'il te sera très utile en ce temps de guerre. J'ai joint le manuel d'instructions si tu as besoin de plus d'informations. Prend bien garde de cet objet, je t'en fait cadeau, ainsi qu'à Ginny. En espérant que vus me pardonniez et que vous viendrez ce week-end._

_P.W._ »

"-Et maintenant, il essaie de nous acheter ! dit Ron."

Il pris le petit paquet tout froissé des mains de Ginny et le lança à travers la pièce sans même l'ouvrir.

"-Eh bien, il peut se le garder, son Miroir idiot !"

Harry et Ginny approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et tout trois descendirent enfin manger.

* * *

Voila! Je sais que je me répète, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Je suis en plein stage de maturité professionnelle et je dois encore écrire un rapport par dessus le marché "soupir".

Et maintenant... Review please! ;-)

Bisous à tous.


	7. Tensions

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling, même Ron… soupir

* * *

RAR :

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre patience, et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais cela ne devrait pas se reproduire, car j'ai désormais beaucoup plus de temps à disposition pour écrire. Ce prochain chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Voila !

Crookshank : Moi aussi j'adore les scènes ou Ron est tout perdu, une entre autres : la fois ou Hermione l'embrasse sur la joue juste avant qu'il ne dispute son premier match. Il se touche la joue l'air tout perdu, c'est trop craquant. Et je vois que tu ne doutes pas une seconde à quoi le Miroir du Cœur va servir, décidément je suis pas très surprenante ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Bisous.

Shadox : C'est gentil de pas m'en vouloir pour le retard ;-). C'est vrai qu'elles ont des arguments débiles Lavande et Parvati, je trouvais que ça collait bien à leur personnage de filles superficielles. Je suis contente que ça t'aie fais rire, d'autant plus que c'est pas ma spécialité. J'espère néanmoins que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, car il est quand même moins drôle… Merci encore pour ta review (je me répète à chaque fois ;-) ), à la prochaine. Bisous !

aiglus : Hé bien je vois que tu sais déjà à quoi va servir le Miroir du Cœur ! ;-) Merci pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements, et voila la suite. Biz.

loufette : Hello ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aille plus, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour le suivant. Bisous, et merci pour ta review.

sherazade : C'est sûr qu'avant Hermione n'avait pas trop de souci à se faire, Ron n'était pas spécialement convoitée par d'autre filles de l'école… Et comment peux-tu être sûre que Ron va utiliser le Miroir du Cœur avec Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ! Lol je rigole, il faut dire que tout le monde a compris pourquoi un truc pareil arrivait dans l'histoire, c'était pas très subtil de ma part je l'avoue ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. A+

Virginie Parker Evans : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aie aimé ce chapitre. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être dans un dortoir avec des pestes pareilles qui crieraient partout « il est ou mon Roni » (tu m'as bien fait rire sur ce coup-là !). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !

missannie : Non ne t'inquiète pas, le miroir n'est pas cassé ! Je vois que tu as deviné à quoi il allait servir, lol ! Merci, et voila la suite.

Allima : Tu aimerais que Hermione saute sur Ron ? Hum, c'est une idée à développer… lol ! Non, le miroir n'est pas la pour rien, il faut bien que Percy nous serve à quelque chose de temps en temps. Merci, et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.

Servane : Hello ! Je pense que tout le monde sait à quoi le miroir va servir, il faut dire que ça saute un peu aux yeux ;-) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ginny, mais tu respectes son personnage mieux que moi je trouve (surtout la fois où elle se dispute avec Ron au sujet du secret de Harry…). Merci pour ta fidélité, et je cours direct lire ta fic après avoir publié ce chapitre ! A, biz.

Sweet Amy : Pourquoi Ron est énervé ? Hé bien, son côté grand frère protecteur prend le dessus de temps en temps… lol. Merci pour ta review, voila la suite.

vava cracra : Hello, je te remercie pour tes compliments et de prendre la peine de me lire ! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite, bisous !

aminteitha : Si Ron va utilisé le miroir sur Hermione ? Hé bien, tu verra par la suite, mais je pense que tu as déjà une idée lol. Merci, et voila la suite.

Et aussi un grand merci à AnnaOz, Emma & Danaé, Anacofleb, ephyse et virg05.

* * *

_-Et maintenant, il essaie de nous acheter ! dit Ron._

_Il pris le petit paquet tout froissé des mains de Ginny et le lança à travers la pièce sans même l'ouvrir._

_-Eh bien, il peut se le garder, son Miroir idiot !_

_Harry et Ginny approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et tout trois descendirent enfin manger._

Durant le chemin qui les conduisait à la Grande Salle, Ron, Harry et Ginny ne parlèrent plus de la lettre de Percy. Pour Ron, c'était une histoire à oublier complètement, et le Miroir que son frère lui avait envoyé à laisser traîner dans son dortoir. Il ne savait absolument pas dans quel recoin il l'avait jeter et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Ron ne comprenait pas comment ils avait pu en arrivé la. Bien sûr, Percy avait toujours été le frère qu'il appréciait le moins. Il s'était toujours révélé « prétentieux et crâneur », comme Fred et George l'avait inscrit sur son badge de Préfet en Chef lors de leur quatrième année. Ron l'avait toujours vu ainsi, mais il s'était toujours imaginer que c'était une personne juste et droite, quelqu'un en qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Et maintenant que toute cette histoire était arrivée, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Percy parlait de redevenir une famille unie, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux. C'était lui et lui seul qui les avait trahit.

Ron avait toujours été fière de sa famille. Même si parfois le manque d'argent le frustrait, même si parfois Fred et George se montrait insupportables et sa mère un peu trop protectrice, jamais il ne les aurait quitté du jour au lendemain sans explications, juste pour une bonne situation professionnelle.

-Ron, si tu continue à rêvasser comme ça, tu vas finir par foncer dans une armure, dit Harry avec une certaine animosité dans le regard.

-Quoi ? fit Ron pris au dépourvu.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, fit Ginny.

Ron fronça les sourcils et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches :

-Je pensais à cette histoire de lettre.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-Il ne faut plus y penser. De toute façon, on avait décidé de ne pas y aller, ce week-end, on ne va tout de même pas changer d'avis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Bien sûr que non ! dit Ron avec empressement. S'il espère nous y voir, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

-Et puis, ajouta allègrement Harry dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, je compte sur vous pour le match, je suis impatient de voir ce que va donner cette nouvelle équipe !

-Moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'il prenait place à la table des Griffondors à côté de Dean et Seamus qui faisait déjà des pronostics sur le match de samedi.

-J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de Serdaigle s'était entraîner trois fois par semaine depuis qu'on a repris les cours, dit Dean d'un ton surexcité.

Seamus, qui hésitait entre des œufs et du bacon demanda :

-Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ? Il ne me semble pas qu'ils étaient plus sur le terrain que d'habitude…

Dean haussa les épaule et se servit de café.

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont meilleurs que l'année passée ? demanda Ron qui sentit à nouveau son estomac se serrer à la pensé qu'il aurait à jouer devant toute l'école dans seulement trois jours.

-Sais pas, fit Dean. De toute façon, Cho Chang ne peut pas jouer plus mal que l'année passée.

Harry passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux à l'annonce du nom de la jeune asiatique avant de faire dévier le sujet :

-Au fait, Dean, il paraît que c'est toi qui commenteras les matchs, maintenant que Lee est partit.

Ron se tourna vers lui, surpris :

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, McGonnagal me l'a confirmé hier soir, répondit le jeune métis fièrement.

-C'est bien que ça soit toi, dit Neville qui venait d'arriver. N'empêche, ça ne m'étonne pas, l'école choisit toujours des personnes de couleurs, enfin si c'est possible bien sûr.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ? demanda Ginny, surprise.

-C'est une tradition, une sorte de façon de montrer que l'école est contre toute forme de racisme possible, que ça soit une question de provenance sorcière ou de couleur de peau, expliqua-t-il. (1)

-Tu veux dire que McGonnagal m'a choisi juste pour cette raison et pas parce qu'elle pensait que je ferait un bon commentateur ? demanda Dean légèrement vexé.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Neville, surpris.

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas la seule personne de couleur dans l'école, fit remarquer Seamus. McGo ne t'aurais pas choisi toi si elle ne te trouvait pas digne de cette mission.

Dean sembla se détendre puis conclu avec une légère appréhension dans la voie :

-En tout cas, j'espère que je serais à la hauteur…

« Tu n'es pas le seul, pensa Ron en mordant dans une brioche. »

------------------------------

Hermione sortit le plus vite possible de son dortoir. Elle était encore furieuse de sa dispute avec Parvati et Lavande et elle ne voulait plus les entendre de la journée, surtout si c'était pour minauder sur Ron. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Et puis, ces deux pimbêches osaient dire qu'elle ne fréquentait que les gens qui avaient de la popularité, alors que c'était elles-mêmes qui trouvait Ron séduisant juste parce qu'il avait gagné ce stupide match de Quidditch !

Hermione soupira. Ron était bien plus que séduisant, il était… Ron, tout simplement. Il était parfois maladroit, il mangeait souvent comme un goinfre et ne comprenait certes pas grand-chose aux relations humaine (Hermione devait bien l'accorder à ses camarades de chambre et cela la fit grimacer), mais c'était Ron. Celui qui la faisait rire avec ses pitrerie, celui qui avait un courage hors du commun, celui qui savait rester calme et posé lorsque la situation l'exigeait, celui dont le visage devenait entièrement rouge lorsqu'il se fâchait ou qu'il était gêné… C'était son ami, et elle ne voulait pas que Parvati se serve de lui. Car si elle était réellement amoureuse de lui, Hermione n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les laisser sortir ensemble. Après tout, elle souhait son bonheur et elle préférait largement qu'il soit heureux avec Parvati plutôt que malheureux avec elle. Mais sa « camarade » de chambre n'en avait que faire de lui, elle la voyait parfaitement le laisser tomber après avoir trouver quelqu'un dont la quotte de popularité serait plus haute que celle de Ron. Et elle ne la laisserait pas se servir de lui.

Car, Hermione le savait, Ron n'était pas une personne dénuée de sentiments, même si elle lui avait affirmé le contraire juste pour le charrier. Elle l'avait vu complètement effondré lorsque Ginny avait été prisonnière de Tom Jedusor et quand son père avait été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, toute l'école était déjà entrain de manger et certaines personnes commençaient même à sortir de table. Elle repéra rapidement Ron, Harry et Ginny à la table de Griffondor et les rejoignit hâtivement.

Ron, comme à son habitude mangeait à toute vitesse des quantités impressionnantes de tartines, bacons et œufs tout en regardant d'un œil soupçonneux sa sœur qui parler avait animation à Harry –ce qui était moins habituel.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

- 'lut, dirent Harry et Ginny.

Ron grommela quelque chose en rougissant qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas revêtu l'uniforme de Poudlard mais qu'il était toujours habillé de la même façon qu'au moment ou ils s'étaient vu ce matin : un pull rouge orné d'un énorme lion jaune et un jean. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer quand Colin Crivey s'approcha d'eux d'un pas allègre avec son éternel appareil photo.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! claironna-t-il.

-Salut, Colin répondu Harry, un peu méfiant.

Il n'avait pas oublié que le garçon le poursuivait partout pour le photographier, même s'il lui fichait relativement la paix ces derniers temps.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda Ron.

-Hé bien, vous n'allez pas me croire, dit le jeune photographe d'un ton surexcité. J'ai été sélectionnée par le magazine « Vue d'ensemble » pour la final du concours de photo qu'ils organisent !

-« Vue d'ensemble »… répéta Ginny d'un air pensif. Il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom quelque part…

-Mais oui, se souvint Ron. Maman a un calendrier dans la cuisine qui vient de ce magazine. Tu sais, ces photos sorcières de paysages…

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Colin. Hé bien figurez-vous que si je gagne le concours, je pourrais moi aussi créer mon propre calendrier avec mes photos ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous en montrer quelques unes…

Il poussa quelques plats, assiettes ou gobelets pour faire de la place sur la table et déposa un énorme album dont il feuilleta les pages fébrilement.

-Voila, dit-il en leur présentant ses œuvres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les photos représentaient essentiellement des personnes de Poudlard : élèves, professeurs, personnage de tableau discutaient, riaient, s'énervaient, plaisantaient, se moquaient d'une autre personne… Hermione aperçut Dumbledor entrain de faire son discours de bienvenue de début d'année, une expression inhabituellement grave sur le visage –il avait du recommander à toute l'école qu'une fois de plus ils se devaient d'être prudents à cause du retour de Voldemort. Une autre représentait Nick Quasi-sans-tête entrain de faire la démonstration de son cou à moitié tranché à une bande de première année complètement ébahie. Une autre encore représentait même un groupe de Poufsouffle qui imitaient le professeur Rogue derrière son dos sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce qui était plutôt comique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Colin.

-Eh bien, c'est… commença Ron, une expression admirative sur le visage.

Il semblait ne pas trouver ses mots.

-Géniale ! compléta Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Ginny. C'est très vivant, très expressif.

-Le thème du concours, c'est « La vie en communauté », alors j'ai essayé de capturer les meilleures expressions des gens de l'école, dit Colin. Je trouvais ça plutôt intéressant.

-En tout cas, c'est réussi, dit Harry. On a l'impression de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent. Félicitations !

-Merci, dit Colin en rougissant. Je suis assez fier de moi, j'y travaille depuis l'année passée déjà. Seulement, j'aimerai bien réussir à photographier un couple…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

A présent, une vingtaine de personne s'était approché de la table pour admirer le travail de Colin. Certaines personnes se reconnaissaient même sur les photos, dont Lavande et Parvati qui venaient d'arriver. Leur photo les montraient sur un des canapé de la salle commune et représentait un de leur célèbre fou rire.

-Parce qu'en fait, j'aimerai que chaque mois du calendrier représente un sentiment, une expression sur le visage, expliqua Colin que tout le monde écoutait avidement. J'ai déjà la haine, le rire, la timidité, le soulagement, la moquerie et bien d'autre, mais pas l'amour. Et j'aimerai avoir ce sentiment, je trouve qu'il est important… non ?

-Tu as raison, approuva Parvati en lançant un coup d'œil à Ron, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Il me manque aussi la gêne, continuait Colin. C'est assez compliqué, car je dois être la au bon endroit et au bon moment, et la personne visée ne doit surtout pas s'apercevoir que je veux la photographier, sinon c'est fichu.

-Hé bien, dit Hermione en se levant qui avait constaté que l'heure des cours approchait, on espère tous que tu gagneras le concours. Bonne chance !

-----------------------------

Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick avaient prévu quelques exercices pratiques, ce signifiait que la classe était plongée dans le brouhaha le plus total. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour relater l'épisode de la lettre de Percy à Hermione.

-Hé bien, fit-elle abasourdie, je n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait jusqu'à t'offrir un cadeau de cette valeur pour se réconcilier avec toi… Un Miroir du Cœur !

Elle avait à présent une expression proche de l'émerveillement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce miroir ? demanda Ron, étonné qu'elle accorde autant d'importance à ce détail.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? fit-elle, surprise. Pourtant, McGonnagal en a parlé dans un de ses cours, il me semble…

-Hermione, dit Ron d'un ton irrité, tu sais très bien que je n'entends pas toujours tout en cour, ce qui n'est évidemment pas ton cas !

Hermione ignora la remarque de Ron et se lança dans une grande théorie à propos de l'objet en question.

-Le Miroir du Cœur est un objet très ancien, je crois qu'il doit dater du XIVème siècle si je me souviens bien. Il est doté d'une grande force magique, plus encore que ce que contiennent les baguettes. A cette époque, le Veritaserum n'existait pas encore et les différents peuples sorciers étaient guerre les uns contre les autres. Quand des guerriers ramenaient des esclaves des autres tribus ennemies, le chef les obligeait à révéler les secrets de leur peuple afin de mieux pouvoir le combattre. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était jamais sûr de connaître la véracité des dires de ces esclaves. Alors un jour, un sorcier-mage du nom de Razorback eu l'idée d'inventer ce Miroir du Cœur, avec lequel le chef pu vérifier les sentiments de son interlocuteur et ainsi savoir s'il mentait ou non.

-Je me demande comment Percy a pu se procurer ce truc, dit Ron d'un air pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as donné comme explications ? demanda Hermione.

-Que c'était un cadeau du Ministre de la Magie pour « sa fidélité à son égard ».

-Pourtant, un objet de cette valeur devrait être soigneusement conservé au Ministère, non ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione. En tout cas, cet objet pourrait nous être très utile. Vous imaginez ? Pouvoir ressentir les émotions des gens…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas question que je m'en serve, dit-il d'une voie hargneuse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la petite brune.

-Enfin, Hermione, Percy nous a complètement ignoré pendant une année, et maintenant qu'il a besoin de nous il nous donne ce miroir pour mieux nous acheter !

-Pour vous acheter ? dit-elle en le regardant d'un air ébahit. Ron, il essai juste de se faire pardonner…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout le temps sa défense ?

-Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Je pense simplement que tu pourrais faire un effort pour lui pardonner, ou au moins en parler avec lui ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le ton montait de plus en plus et quelques personnes avaient arrêter de s'entraîner et les écoutaient en se lançant des regards entendus : encore une dispute entre Ron et Hermione… Au fond de la salle, Parvati et Lavande chuchotaient entre elles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le teint de Ron avait viré au rouge brique et Hermione était elle aussi rose de colère.

-Tu es tellement naïve, criait Ron, tu crois que c'est parce qu'il veut se faire pardonner auprès de moi, mais il voudrait récupérer les faveurs des parents, c'est tout !

-Et toi tu es tellement têtu ! s'énervait Hermione, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Tu refuses d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Percy veuille vraiment arranger toute cette histoire !

-De toute façon, c'est à moi qu'il l'a offert, ce miroir, alors j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux !

-Parfait ! s'écria Hermione. Fais ce que tu veux, après tout je me demande bien pourquoi j'essaie de t'expliquer mon point de vue !

-Je me fiche de ton point de vue !

Complètement hors d'elle après cette remarque, Hermione ne remarqua pas que le professeur Flitwick essayait de les calmer en s'agitant autour d'eux. Elle n'entendait et ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à ce moment-la elle détestait Ron, elle détestait sa façon de lui afficher son mépris et surtout, elle détestait l'idée qu'il puisse un jour sortir avec Parvati…

-Très bien, dit-elle en essayant difficilement de se contrôler, puisque tu te fiches de mon point de vue, alors je pense que tu ficheras sans problèmes de mon avis sur tes devoirs, ainsi que de toute autre forme de vie de ma part.

Ron blêmi aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle de classe, tout le monde les regardaient et même Flitwick paraissait complètement dépassé par ce qui se passait.

A cet instant précis, la cloche sonna la fin des cours, ce qui sembla réveiller les élèves de leur torpeur qui commençaient à ranger leur affaires précipitamment. Hermione détacha son regard de Ron, ramassa ses livres et sa baguette et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie. Ron eu un mouvement pour la retenir mais elle l'ignora complètement, trop blessée et en colère par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Le prochain cours était la Métamorphose mais elle se dirigea presque automatiquement vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, et rien d'autre que l'atmosphère feutrée de la vielle salle aux livres ne pouvait mieux lui rendre ce service.

Madame Pince la remarqua à peine, trop occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans ses archives. Hermione alla s'installer tout au fond, tout près de la limite de la Réserve ou peu de monde n'osait s'y aventurer par crainte de se faire tirer les oreilles par la bibliothécaire.

Hermione s'installa à même le sol, appuya sa tête contre une étagère poussiéreuse et respira profondément.

« Je suis entrain de devenir complètement folle, pensa-t-elle ».

Ses disputes avec Ron ne faisaient qu'empirer sans qu'elle ne sache quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver tout à l'heure, mais le fait d'avoir appris que Parvati voulait s'accaparer de Ron l'avait tellement irrité qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'extérioriser sa colère, et c'était tombé sur son _lui_…

Elle se sentait tellement bouleversée ces derniers temps avec la menace de la guerre que se nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Mais plus que tout, elle se rendait bien compte que c'était ses sentiments pour Ron plus qu'autre chose qui la mettait dans un pareil état.

« Je suis une idiote, pensa-t-elle encore, je redoute qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre fille alors que je pourrais le perdre définitivement… ».

Sa gorge se serra à la pensée qu'elle puisse un jour assister à la mort de Ron ou de n'importe qui d'autre. « Ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas y penser. ».

Puis, bien obligée de devoir retourner en cours, elle se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller faire ses excuses à son professeur d'enchantements pour s'être pareillement donnée en spectacle. Toutefois, son estomac se serra à l'idée de revoir Ron ainsi que toute la classe entière…

* * *

(1) Cette idée m'est venue comme ça et je sais que ça n'a sûrement aucun rapport avec le fait que Lee Jordan qui est une personne de couleur ait été choisi pour commenter le match, mais je suis à fond contre le racisme et j'avoue que c'était plus fort que moi. 

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite devrait venir très bientôt, j'y travaille !


	8. Le retour du Miroir

**Spoilers **: les 5 premiers tomes

**Résumé **: Ron devient de plus en plus populaire après sa victoire en tant que gardien de Quidditch, ce qui ne plaît pas forcément à Hermione… Surtout quand c'est auprès des autres filles qu'il a du succès !

**Disclaimers **: Tout est à JK Rowling, même Ron… soupir

* * *

RAR:

Ko-Vania : MacGonnagal ne choisit pas les commentateurs seulement parce qu'ils sont noirs ou métis, contrairement à ce que tu penses, mais bel et bien parce qu'ils ont du talent. (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai fait que Dean ait réagis à cela et que les autres le rassurent. Relis le passage avant de dire des choses fausses). Mais par exemple elle choisira de préférence quelqu'un de couleur, parce que c'est une tradition et une façon de ne justement pas être raciste envers les blancs, mais bien non-rasciste envers les noirs/métis. Et personnellement, ce que je trouve ridicule, c'est que tu me laisses une review seulement pour dire des trucs négatifs. Si ma fic ne te plais pas, personne ne te force à la lire. Merci quand même.

Lyana : Hello fidèle revieweuse ! Merci pour ta review (je me répète jamais assez mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir). Non je n'ai pas lu le tome 6 en anglais (je suis loin d'être anglophone), mais Servane m'a déjà raconté quelques infos disons… croustillantes ! Donc je ne suis pas fermée à ton info, au contraire, je suis tellement impatiente que je ne tiens plus, alors si tu veux me dire quelque chose là-dessus, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail. Bisous !

virg05 : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les disputes, c'est (à peu près je pense) la dernière. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

Missannie : Hello, alors comme ça l'art est ton domaine de travail ? Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais lol. Ce n'est pas Ginny qui retrouvera le miroir, c'est une bonne idée mais je ne savais pas comment faire ça, et puis je n'aimerai pas piquer les idées à ceux qui lisent ma fic ! Pour Colin, je crois que tu envisages bien la suite, on est sur la même longueur d'onde . J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont, merci pour ta review, gros bisous !

Clairette : Hello ! J'ai eu quelques échos du tome 6 et on peut dire que ça s'annonce bien ! C'est vrai que Ron est un amour, et c'est surtout parce qu'il ne comprend rien à ses propres sentiments qu'il me fait complètement craquer. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me motive vraiment à continuer. Biz.

Sherazade : Moi une grande écrivaine ! rougit jusqu'aux oreilles comme Ron lol. Non la suite n'était pas programmée à paraître 5 minutes après, mais je m'engage à ne plus faire si long pour publier un chapitre ! Merci pour ton gentil mot délirant, et kiss à toi aussi !

aiglus : Je suis contente de te surprendre un peu ! Mais je vois que tu n'es pas dupe avec l'histoire des photos de Colin… ahlala, vous devinez tous, c'est pas croyable . Je continuerai ma fic jusqu'à la fin, no soucy. Merci à toi pour toutes ces reviews encourageante, et j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite. Bisous !

Allima : Hey ! C'est bien possible que le nom de Razorback te dise quelque chose, surtout si tu as lu ou entendu parler des romans de Bernard Werber (que je te conseille !) parce que c'est un de ses personnages ! Les livres s'appellent « Les thanatonautes », « la cité des anges » et « nous les dieux », au cas ou. Pour l'utilisation du Miroir, c'est pour bientôt. Bisous et merci !

Virginie Parker Evans : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je me demande qui peut bien commenter les matchs dans le tome 6, mais j'en conclus que ce n'est pas Dean. Et je suis jalouse qu'autant de monde ait déjà lu le livre alors que je trépigne d'impatience (je suis une piètre anglophone) lol ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir, et voila la suite. Bisous !

Servane : Coucou ! Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton histoire de tension sexuelle et de lit lol ! Les disputes, c'est bien connu, ça ne sert qu'à se réconcilier. J'ai bien envie de mettre une scène (limite) R, on verra ! Merci pour ta review et vivement la suite de Culpabilité Bisous !

aminteitha : Salut, j'adore les disputes entre Ron et Hermione, elles prouvent qu'ils s'aiment alors je ne m'en prive pas lol. Alors comme ça tu as le caractère d'Hermione ? Et bien ça doit faire des étincelles! Je te souhaite de trouver un charmant rouquin alors (si ce n'est déjà fait). Gros bisous et un grand merci.

Shadox : Kikoo ! Mais ne t'excuse pas si tu ne review pas ma fic rapidement voyons ! Je suis déjà bien contente que tu m'en laisse, ça me fait chaud au cœur. En tout cas j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances sous tente. Franchement, je ne pense pas non plus que Lee ait commenté les match parce qu'il était noir, j'avais surtout envie de faire un « geste ». JKR parle surtout de racisme des Sang Pur envers les sorciers nés de parents moldus, mais jamais de celui qui est bien réel sur cette vieille terre ça y est je deviens sentimentale. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimé la suite puisque tu ne me boycott pas ;-) Bisous, à bientôt.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Le retour du Miroir

Ron s'écroula sur son lit, complètement épuisé par l'entraînement de Quidditch intensif que Harry venait de leur faire subir. En effet, le survivant avait tenu à rassembler les joueurs de Griffondor une dernière fois avant le match de samedi afin d'être totalement prêt. Ils avaient élaboré une tactique tellement efficace que Ron redoutait de moins en moins de jouer. Et puis, cet entraînement lui avait permis de penser à autre chose qu'à sa dispute avec Hermione de cet après-midi… Car il n'avait fait que d'y songer durant toute la journée.

Quand Hermione était arrivée en classe de Métamorphose presque en retard, elle avait soigneusement évité son regard en rougissant avant de s'être assise à côté de Harry, qui était lui-même assis à côté de Ron. Le Survivant s'était vu contraint d'appliquer une méthode vieille de quelques années, celle d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère entre ses deux amis en faisant la conversation d'un ton exagérément enjoué. Pour finir, Ron et Hermione s'était peu à peu adresser à nouveau la parole, même si cela ne sonnait pas à tout à fait naturel.

Ron soupira en enlevant ses chaussures et sa cape de Quidditch. Il regrettait tellement de s'être emporter contre elle, surtout après avoir vu son air blessé quand elle était sortie de la classe précipitamment. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait cent fois qu'elle s'énerve contre lui en lui criant dessus plutôt qu'elle ne le regarde d'un air triste comme cet après-midi. Il se sentait tellement mal lorsqu'elle était malheureuse…

Ron y avait réfléchi des dizaines de fois, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était disputer si violemment. Bien sûr, c'était à cause de la lettre de Percy et du fait qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait réellement se réconcilier avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour justifier une pareille altercation.

« Il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi qui m'échappe, se dit-il amèrement. »

Il se releva avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche et s'enquit de trouver ses affaires de bains quand il trébucha sur la malle de Dean et s'étala de tout son long dans un gémissement de douleur. Il alla se relever quant il aperçut sous le lit de Harry quelque chose qui attira son attention : une forme sombre gisait dans la poussière. Il crut d'abords que c'était un chaussette ou une feuille de papier froissé avant de s'en emparer et de reconnaître immédiatement l'objet en question, le Miroir du Cœur.

Ron s'apprêta à s'en débarrasser à nouveau; il ne voulait plus voir ce truc qui jusque la ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes. Il se dirigea ver la fenêtre avec la ferme attention de le lancer le plus loin possible quand Harry entra dans le dortoir en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et le regarda d'un air étonné :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me prépare à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir ce foutu miroir, grogna le rouquin. Non seulement il me rappelle à quel point Percy est un imbécile, mais il me fait me disputer avec Hermione, ce qui est encore pire.

Harry, un peu surpris s'approcha de Ron prudemment :

-Je ne savais pas que ça t'embêter à ce point de te disputer avec elle…

-Si, ça m'embête, dit Ron en triturant le petit paquet entre ses longs doigts. Je veux dire… avant ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance puisque ça finissait toujours par passer, mais maintenant…

-… vous ne faîtes à peu près que vous disputer, conclut Harry avec compatissance.

-Exactement. En plus, je sais bien que c'est assez agaçant pour toi, tu nous l'as assez dit l'année passée.

Harry rougit furieusement.

-Oh, tu sais bien que j'étais un peu énervé sans raison à cette époque…

Ron se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné par la discussion. Harry, quant à lui, fixait à présent le Miroir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je me demande… hésita le brun. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée, mais…

-Quoi ?

-Hé bien, je sais que tu ne veux pas utiliser ce miroir, mais je pense qu'il pourrait vraiment nous être utile, tu sais.

-Je ne veux pas donner cette satisfaction à Percy ! s'énerva Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ecoute, vieux, je crois que tu punis suffisamment Percy en n'allant pas le voir ce week-end. C'est sûr, il ne va pas être satisfait.

-Oui, mais…

Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Percy n'en saura rien, de toute façon. Tu n'est pas obligé de lui écrire une lettre pour l'avertir de que tu utilise son cadeau, non ?

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu à ce point que je l'utilise ? s'écria Ron, plus surpris que fâché. Tu voudrais t'en servir contre… Voldemort ?

Harry rougit et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre :

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas… mais pour tout te dire, j'avais pensé à autre chose…

Il lui lança un regard entendu mais Ron ne comprenait pas ou il venait en venir et il le lui fit comprendre en haussant les sourcils.

-Enfin Ron, soupira Harry impatiemment, sur qui cela t'aiderait d'utiliser ce miroir, qui est la personne la plus compliquée à tes yeux ?

Soudain, Ron comprit :

-Tu veux dire… Hermione ?

Harry roula des yeux en esquissant un sourire :

-Enfin !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Ron. Je veux dire… Imagine le tableau : je découvre les sentiments d'Hermione, ce qui, à mon avis doit être une véritable explosion de toutes sortes de choses compte tenu de la complexité féminine et je m'énerve à y comprendre quelque chose, en vain.

Harry pouffa mais Ron l'ignora et continua sa tirade :

-Et puis d'un autre côté, si Hermione est triste, joyeuse ou en colère, ça se voit sur son visage, non ? Pas besoin d'un Miroir du Cœur…

-Je ne sais pas, fit Harry d'un air perplexe. Parfois je me demande si les filles ne cachent pas leurs vrais sentiments…

-Tu crois ? fit Ron d'un air affolé. Je me demande bien comment elles font.

-Eh bien, fit le Survivant avec un sourire, je suppose que c'est la même chose que quand on est obligé de prendre un air parfaitement innocent face à Rogue alors qu'il est entrain de nous crier dessus non sans raison parce qu'on a fait une bêtise quelconque…

Ron parut pensif quelques instants puis se décida à enlever l'emballage qui recouvrait l'objet. Le Miroir était rectangulaire, de petite taille et ressemblait à n'importe quel miroir normal, à une exception : une sorte d'eau dorée semblait flotter paisiblement à la surface. Sa parure était d'un bois brut où était gravé quelque chose que Ron ne pouvait pas lire, probablement des Runes anciennes. Une cordelette étai nouée afin de pouvoir le passer autour du cou. Au dos de l'objet était accroché une feuille de papier sur laquelle étaient griffonné des mots d'une écriture ancienne.

-C'est le manuel d'instructions ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et tout deux commencèrent à lire.

_Miroir du Cœur : manuel d'instructions._

_L'utilisation du Miroir du Cœur est très simple dans la mesure où l'on tient compte que c'est un objet d'une grande complexité magique. Il vous suffit de toucher la surface du Miroir et penser très fort à la personne désirée en affichant clairement son visage dans son esprit. Les émotions de cette même personne vous viendront progressivement, d'abords d'une manière assez floue puis de plus un plus nettement. A un certain degré d'utilisation il vous sera même possible d'entendre les pensées de l'individu, ce qui arrive rarement et qu'en cas de concentration extrême. Pour stopper la perception des sentiments, il vous suffit à nouveau de toucher la surface dorée du Miroir._

-C'est tout ? fit Harry, surpris.

-Il faut croire, dit Ron en haussant le épaules. Ça a l'air assez simple à utiliser, non ?

-Oui, approuva Harry.

Puis, il ajoute d'un ton nonchalant qui ne sonnait pas très naturel :

-Alors ? Tu vas t'en servir ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron en observant le Miroir d'une air perplexe. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que ressens Hermione, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup que je me serve d'un objet magique pour ressentir ses émotions.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'en rendre compte ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hé bien, quand Voldemort entre dans ton esprit, tu le sens, non ?

-Oui, mais ce miroir n'as sûrement pas grand-chose en commun avec lui.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants, hésitant. Cette idée était plutôt tentante, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire quelque chose d'aussi… intime. Après tout, il n'apprécierait que moyennement qu'on entre de force dans son cœur ou son esprit, surtout si c'était à un moment où il faisait des rêves un peu osés durant la nuit et qu'il se sentait particulièrement excité.

Ron rougit à la pensée qu'Hermione puisse avoir ce genre de rêves-la et il préféra la chasser de son esprit avant de se sentir définitivement mal à l'aise.

Il décida alors de le ranger soigneusement dans ses affaires mais Harry l'interrompit dans son rangement :

-Heu, tu ne t'en sers pas ? dit en rougissant et en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Non, dit Ron surpris par le comportement de son ami. Peut-être plus tard.

« J'attendrai le match de Quidditch de samedi » pensa-t-il.

A présent, Harry avait vraiment l'air embarrassé mais il trouva tout de même le courage de poser sa question :

-Heu, Ron… balbutia-t-il. Je me demandais, hum… si tu ne l'utilises pas maintenant…

-Quoi ? encouragea le rouquin.

-Est-ce que je pourrais m'en servir ?

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds, interloqué.

-Tu veux t'en servir, toi ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Harry parut soulager et Ron lui donna le Miroir du Cœur. Puis, pris d'un doute soudain, le rouquin lui demanda sceptiquement :

-Dis-moi Harry, ce Miroir tu ne voudrais pas l'utiliser sur Ginny par hasard ?

Le brun sursauta et rougis plus que jamais. Il s'apprêta à protester, mais il renonça finalement devant le regard de Ron.

-Eh bien, oui en effet. Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je suis moins aveugle que certains ne pensent, dit Ron en esquissant un sourire, ce qui parut détendre Harry. Alors comme ça ma sœur t'intéresse ?

-Oui, avoua Harry en souriant à son tour. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

Ron éclata de rire :

-Non, pas du tout. Je préfère largement que ce soit toi plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre !

Harry rit aussi, puis Ron ajouta plus sérieusement :

-Quand je vous ai vu ce matin dans le dortoir, je me suis un peu énervé mais c'était surtout parce que j'étais surpris. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avertir en temps que grand frère que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu aurais affaire à moi.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, dit Harry très sérieusement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux pendant un instant, puis Ron le rompit :

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de ce miroir. Je suis à peu près sûr que Ginny en pince pour toi, et ça ne date pas d'hier.

Harry rougit à nouveau puis répondit avec un soupir de découragement :

-Je ne sais pas. L'année passée, dans le train elle a déclaré qu'elle avait choisit Dean…

-Il n'est peut-être pas intéressé. Et puis si elle apprend que tu t'intéresses à elle, elle changera vite d'avis.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, approuva Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait persuasif. Elle ne nous a jamais gonflé avec Dean comme elle nous avait gonflé avec toi lorsqu'elle était en première année…

-Justement, dit Harry. Elle n'est plus une petite fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi et je préfère utiliser le Miroir avant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait gâcher notre amitié. On est devenu bien plus proches, maintenant.

Ron, dont l'idée que sa petite sœur devienne « proche » d'un garçon ne lui avait jamais vraiment plus, eut un pincement au cœur. Mais c'était d'Harry qu'il s'agissait, et il savait qu'il pouvait totalement avoir confiance en lui.

-Hé bien, fais-en bon usage, alors, conclut le rouquin avec un sourire.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidée à prendre enfin sa douche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 8 heures du soir et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, mais Hermione qui était définitivement perdue dans ses pensées ne songea pas un instant à rentrer. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle observait sans grand intérêt le lac qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait décidée d'y rester un moment, peu pressée de retrouver Lavande et Parvati dans le dortoir. Elle savait que Ron et Harry ne serait pas dans la salle commune puisqu'ils avaient eu leur entraînement de Quidditch et elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter les regards moqueurs de ses camarades de chambre.

Elle les avait entendu murmurer sur son passage durant toute la journée et Hermione avait bien compris que ces deux pestes avaient deviné ses sentiments pour Ron. Parvati et Lavande n'avait plus le moindre soupçon et cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, si c'était possible.

La petit brune se frotta énergiquement les bras et secoua ses jambes de plus en plus engourdis par le froid avant de penser à se jeter un sort de réchauffement. Elle murmura la formule en traitant d'idiote de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

Elle soupira profondément et se décidant à rentrer au château en espérant que Lavande et Parvati seraient trop occupées à jouer à un de leur jeu idiot tel que « Action ou Vérité » pour se soucier d'elle. Elle marchait sans conviction quand elle aperçut quelqu'un à sa gauche qui se tenait accroupie dans l'herbe. Cette personne semblait chercher quelque chose et Hermione, après une seconde d'hésitation, se décida à lui proposer son aide quand elle reconnut Luna Lovegood.

-Luna ? interrogea Hermione, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Comme d'habitude, la jeune Serdaigle semblait être tombée la par hasard. Sa robe était tachée de terre et trouée à certains endroits. Elle avait recouvert se tête d'un bonnet miteux et se cheveux semblaient être électriques tant ils était ébouriffés. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et l'expression de son visage était celle de la rêverie. Jusque la, rien d'anormal. Mais que faisait-elle par terre à cette heure-ci dans le parc ?

-Ah, c'est toi Hermione. Eh bien, mon père est à la recherche d'une plante qui s'appelle Carnelita, une espèce très rare qui permet de fabriquer un philtre d'amour. Il a entendu dire qu'il y en avait dans le parc de Poudlard alors il m'a demandé de lui en trouver. Ce serait un très bon sujet pour la prochaine édition du Chicaneur.

Hermione se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux aux ciel : elle était sûre qu'une telle plante n'existait pas et qu'une histoire pareille ne pouvait sortir que de l'esprit des Lovegood, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, alors elle n'essaya pas de la convaincre que sa recherche était désespérée et lui dit :

-Tu devrais rentrer, maintenant. Il va bientôt faire nuit et il fait de plus en plus froid.

-Je sais, répondit Luna d'un ton absent, mais la Carnelita est plus facile à trouver le soir car les lutins qui la protègent baissent leur garde à ce moment-là.

« Ben voyons » se dit Hermione en retenant un soupir de résignation.

-Comme tu voudras, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à reprendre son chemin.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? demanda Luna en la fixant.

Hermione, prise de court la regarda un instant, surprise puis consentit à lui répondre :

-Hé bien… je réfléchissais.

-C'est à cause de ta dispute avec Ronald ?

La petite brune trouva la question de Luna un peu indiscrète, mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle alors elle lui répondit sans tout de même lui donner trop de détails :

-Heu… oui. On se dispute de plus en plus ces derniers temps et ça m'embête beaucoup, alors j'avais besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. C'est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerai trouver une solution.

-Ton meilleur ami ? répéta Luna avec un air très légèrement surpris. Tu es amoureuse de lui, non ?

Hermione, trop ahurie pour répondre fixait la blonde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Est-ce que cela se voit autant que ça ? ».

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Luna se releva sans cesser de la regarder fixement et lui dit d'un ton indifférent :

-Je crois peut-être à des choses que tout le monde se convainc d'ignorer, mais je sais deviner quand une personne est amoureuse, et ta souffrance face à vos disputes en dit long, Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit brusquement cette dernière, gênée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Luna eut une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux et Hermione regretta aussitôt ses paroles, soucieuse à l'idée de l'avoir blessée.

-Enfin, je veux dire… balbutia Hermione, il fait froid et on n'a pas le droit de rester au delà de 21h dans le parc…

-Je te suis, approuva tout à coup Luna.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux portes du château. En entrant dans le grand couloir, Hermione soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur la réchauffer.

-Tu sais, reprit brusquement Luna, je pense que Ronald t'aime aussi. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas encore comprit. J'espère qu'il ne va pas sortir avec Parvati, ce serait vraiment dommage.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, complètement ahurie.

Luna ne comprit pas que la brune avait réagit à sa première phrase et lui expliqua t'un ton absent :

-Eh bien oui, Parvati s'intéresse à lui, je l'ai entendu en parler. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule, plusieurs filles de Serdaigle vont soutenir Griffondor au match de Quidditch plutôt que leur propre maison juste parce qu'elle le trouve « complètement craquant ».

Hermione ne pu rien répondre à cela tant elle était sous le choc. Non seulement Luna pensait que Ron l'aimait, mais Parvati n'était pas la seule à vouloir sortir avec le rouquin, ce qui évaluait à beaucoup de choses à assimiler en même temps.

-C'est vrai que Ronald est plutôt bon en Quidditch, continuait Luna sans se rendre compte du mutisme d'Hermione, mais ce que je préfère chez lui c'est qu'il est vraiment très drôle. Bonne nuit.

Puis elle disparu au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : le match de Quidditch.

Merci de laisser une review ! Bisous à tous.


	9. Quidditch

RAR :

Shadox : Coucou, merci pour ta review. On m'a aussi dit quelques trucs sur le tome six et nos deux tourtereaux préférés et c'est vrai que ça s'annonce très bien;-) . Je suis contente que tu aies aimé Luna, j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire. Elle est tellement spéciale ! Mais ça reste un de mes perso préférés, elle sort des trucs tellement décalés parfois, c'est trop drôle. A la prochaine !

Loltte : Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour moi aussi c'est important de respecter leurs caractères, après tout c'est comme ça qu'on les aime… Et pour la suite, je ferai des maj environ une fois par semaine et je ne compte pas l'abandonner ! Bisous, et voila la suite.

Clairette : Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic, ainsi que Luna en passant. J'avoue que j'ai au assez de mal à la « faire ». Pour l'image qu'Hermione donne, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle ne montrait pas toujours tous ces sentiments, ce qui m'a donné l'idée du Miroir. Bon, eh bien voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous !

virg05 : Merci, voila la suite ! Bisous.

Epimethee : Hello ! Contente d'avoir des nouvelles de toi ! Pour les résumés des chapitres précédents, c'est une très bonne idée. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le demande, alors j'ai fait un petit check-up ;-) Je suis jalouse que tu aies déjà lu le tome 6, il parait qu'il se passe plein de trucs disons… intéressants (on m'a dit 2-3 trucs la-dessus !). Luna est un de mes perso préférée, elle sort toujours des drôles de trucs et elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'inclure dans cette fic. Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous !

Crookshank : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Luna. Et toi, à quand une prochaine fic ? J'ai adoré Arcana Temporis, tu écris super bien. Bisous !

Ko-Vania : Hum, que dire ? Je ne sais pour toi, mais moi j'ai envie d'enterrer la « hache de guerre ». Alors je m'excuse de m'être énervée, mais il faut dire que ta review était assez hard… non ? ça ne me dérange pas que tu me dises ce que tu penses, c'est même bien… le problème c'est que tu as écrit ça d'une façon très incisive et que j'avais l'impression que tu m'accusais moi d'avoir des idées racistes… Enfin bref. Quant à ma vie, je crois que tu ne me connais pas assez pour savoir si oui ou non je n'ai eu que des commentaires positifs. Et que tu dises que je suis une gâté-pourrie, ça me fais rire… moi j'ai toujours dit pourri-gâté. Encore, une chose, je suis touchée que tu apprécies ma fic. Voila, merci et a+.

Sherazade : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron va utiliser le Miroir… Quant à Harry, j'espère te réserver encore quelques surprises (c'est vrai quoi, vous devinez tout ! non mais ! lol). Et les disputes entre Ron et Hermione, je les adores c'est plus fort que moi. D'ailleurs dans les livres à chaque fois qu'ils s'engueulent, on sent bien que ça les attriste même s'ils ne veulent pas l'admettre… Ron/Hermione power ! Voila la suite, bisous !

aminteitha : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous !

Lyana : Hello ! Oui on m'a déjà dit quelques trucs sur le tome 6, je sens que, tout comme toi je vais pousser des cris de joie ! Voila la suite, merci et gros bisous !

Anais : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, je suis aussi une grande sentimentale et j'adore les love/hate. Qui aime bien châtie bien non ? Voila la suite, merci et à bientôt.

Emmi : Merci, voila la suite. Bisous !

* * *

**Important:**

Comme je n'avais aucune idée de qui était composé l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, j'ai reprit ou inventé certains noms et voila ce que ça donne :

Attrapeur : Cho Chang (reprise)

Gardien : Davies (repris)

Poursuiveurs : Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner et Terry Boot (repris)

Batteurs : Lloyd Smith et Matthew Ridley (inventés… comment ça, ça se voit ?)

**Ce dont il faut se souvenir :**

-L'équipe de Griffondor est composée de Harry (capitaine et Attrapeur), Ron (gardien), Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper (batteurs), Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley et Mark Spencer (poursuiveurs).

-Harry a un faible pour Ginny et voulait utiliser le Miroir du Cœur sur elle pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Ron comptait l'utiliser « plus tard ».

-Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputer mais avaient fait comme si de rien n'était par la suite.

-Parvati a un faible pour Ron (bon ça je pense que vous vous en souveniez !)

-Ron a toujours voulu savoir si Hermione était fière de lui quand il jouait tout en étant persuadé qu'elle le méprise.

-Dean Thomas a pris la place de Lee Jordan en tant que commentateur.

Sinon, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quidditch

Jeudi et vendredi passèrent très vite et samedi arriva à une vitesse folle, ce qui fit penser à Ron que le temps passe toujours plus vite lorsqu'on redoute quelque chose et que ce quelque chose soit un match de Quidditch ou il avait intérêt à bien joué.

Ron s'était réveillé avant tout le monde, ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Il écoutai les respirations lentes et régulières de ses camarades de chambres en pensant qu'il était décidemment le seul à ronfler puis il se leva dans un soupir de paresse. Il était encore fatigué mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à s'endormir, alors il commença à s'habiller.

Il avait jusqu'à 11 heures pour se préparer mentalement mais il savait qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il allait jouer. A bien y penser, il ne s'était pas encore habituer à l'idée d'être le gardien de Griffondor et qu'il allait devoir assurer.

Harry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude mais il paraissait frais et disposé. Apparemment, il avait passé une nuit calme et sans les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits habituellement.

-Salut, lança Ron à son intention. Bien dormi ?

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez avant de se lever.

-Oui, pour une fois, répondit-il en enfilant un pull et un jeans propre. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Huit heures et quart. On descend manger ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

La grande salle était presque déserte en raison de l'heure matinale. Ron et Harry s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et commencèrent à se servir tout en parlant du match de tout à l'heure.

-Je pense sincèrement qu'on a toutes les chances de gagner, dit Harry en mordant dans un croissant. Après tout, l'entraînement de mercredi s'est très bien passé.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Mark commence à avoir une très bonne technique, tout comme Ginny. Il faut dire que Katie n'a pas hésité à les conseiller et à leur apprendre des trucs même en dehors des entraînements, du genre « éviter les Cognards furieux», ce qui leur sera bien utile avec ces deux balourds de Kirke et Sloper…

Ron remarqua que le visage du Survivant s'était assombri en entendant le nom de Ginny. Il s'assura que les rares personnes présentes dans la salle ne les écoutaient pas et lui demanda à mi-voix:

-Au fait, tu as utilisé le Miroir ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Je n'en ai pas eu besoins.

-Comment ça ? fit Ron, surpris. Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Harry eu comme une exclamation de mépris mais qui sonna plutôt comme une plainte aux oreilles du rouquin.

-Encore, moins, répondit Harry d'un ton amer. En tout cas moi je n'ai embrassé personne, par contre j'ai surpris Ginny embrasser Dean au détour d'un couloir en allant à ma leçon d'Occlumancie.

Ron faillit recracher le son jus de citrouille.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rire…

-Eh non, dit Harry en regardant son assiette d'un œil vide. Il faut croire qu'il lui plaisait vraiment, finalement.

-Je suis désolé, vieux, dit Ron en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

-Et le pire, continua Harry avec un soupçon de hargne dans la voie, c'est qu'après j'étais tellement énervé pendant ma leçon que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Résultat : Rogue a réussit sans problème à entrer dans mon esprit et a tout découvert de se que je ressentait pour Ginny. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des remarques _absolument hilarantes_ sur mes « hormones en plein éveil ».

-Quel tas de cafards baveux, s'exclama Ron complètement hors de lui.

-Tu l'as dit, conclut Harry en soupirant, c'était une sacrée soirée de m…

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lavande et Parvati qui les saluèrent chaleureusement. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron et lui demanda d'un ton enjoué :

-Alors, c'est aujourd'hui le match de Quidditch ?

-Ouais, grommela Ron dont le nœud à l'estomac était réapparu.

-En tout cas, je suis impatiente de te voir jouer, reprit-elle en le regardant fixement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Tu as joué _tellement_ bien la dernière fois !

Ron, surpris par tant d'attention sentit ses oreilles chauffer et se mit à balbutier légèrement :

-Heu…oui, enfin, si tu le dis…

-Luna m'a même dit que certaines filles de Serdaigle allaient soutenir Griffondor plutôt que leur équipe tellement elle te trouve craquant, Ron, fit une voie quelque peu dédaigneuse que le rouquin reconnut tout de suite.

Hermione était arrivée sans qu'il ne l'ait aperçut. Ses traits étaient quelque peu tirés et ses yeux légèrement rougis, remarqua-t-il en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle s'était installée à côté de Harry qui la salua gentiment. Par contre Lavande et surtout Parvati la regardaient d'un œil mauvais.

-Ah, c'est toi Hermione, dit Parvati nonchalant tout en gardant sa lueur de mépris dans les yeux.

-Oui, dit Hermione d'un ton tout à fait neutre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est étrange mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin, pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir correctement enclenché hier soir.

-Comme c'est bizarre, dit Lavande en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu sais, renchéri Parvati, tu ne peux pas toujours être sûre de tout…

-Evidemment, dit Hermione dont le mépris commençait à se faire ressentir dans la voie. N'empêche qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait déclenché pour que je me réveille trop tard et que je rate le match, ce qui se serait probablement produit si vous n'aviez pas fait autant de bruit en sortant du dortoir.

Parvati lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se retourner vers Ron en lui demandant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, trop occupé à dévisager Hermione.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que les rapports entre la petite brune et ses camarades de chambres s'empiraient de jour en jour pour une raison qui lui échappait. Hier, par exemple, Parvati lui avait fait un croche-pied « malencontreusement, bien sûr » et Hermione était tombé à la renverse. Ron avait accouru pour aider la brunette à se relever ; en y repensant, elle lui avait fait une belle frayeur… Il avait alors lancé un regard noir à Parvati mais celle-ci qui affichait un air faussement désolée l'avait alors regardé bizarrement, en battant des cils comme si elle avait reçu une mouche dans l'œil. Le rouquin avait trouvé ça complètement ridicule.

Une fois que tout le monde eu finit de déjeuner (nda : je suis suisse! ), Hermione annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque et Harry proposa à Ron d'aller voler un peu avant le match, mais ce dernier refusa :

-Je dois encore prendre quelque chose dans le dortoir…

A la façon dont Ron avait dit ça, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait du Miroir du Cœur.

Ron avait pris sa décision. A vrai dire, il y pensait depuis quelque temps. Après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours souhaité savoir si Hermione était fier de lui ? Et quel meilleur moyen qu'un match de Quidditch pour le savoir ? Il aurait temps aimé savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard quand il jouait tout en se demander si, parmi tout le désintérêt et l'indulgence qu'il était sûr d'y découvrir il allait peut-être y déceler une petite dose de fierté, même une toute petite… et le moment était enfin arrivé.

Ron n'eut aucune peine à trouver le Miroir, Harry l'avait emballé soigneusement dans une chaussette et l'avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'en empara et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les autres joueurs sur le terrain.

Après quelques passes en guise d'échauffement, les gradins commencèrent gentiment à se remplir de monde et Ron aperçut sans problème Hermione, assise à sa place favorite, la même qu'il occupait lui-même toutes les années où il ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe. Le cœur du rouquin se serra à la pensée que, pendant tout ce temps il était assis à côté d'elle sans en profiter, trop occupé à admirer les matchs.

-Ça suffit ! cria Madame Bibine. Allez vous préparer dans les vestiaires !

Les deux équipes s'exécutèrent.

Quand tout le monde eut revêtit sa tenue, Ron s'assura que personne ne faisait attention à lui, sortit le Miroir de sa poche, le mit autour de son cou grâce à la cordelette et y toucha la surface en pensant à Hermione.

Aussitôt, une vague d'émotions l'assaillit de toute part, tel un coup de poing un pleine poitrine. C'était une sensation très bizarre, à la fois violente, intense et douce comme une présence à l'intérieur de lui-même. Lui qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux sentiments et à tous ce qui s'y rattache, il pouvait maintenant donner un mot à chaque perception tout en ayant pleinement conscience que ce n'était pas les siennes. Il sentait dans son cœur un mélange d'excitation, de peur et de tristesse, et tout cela appartenait à Hermione, il le sentait. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi proche d'elle, de la sentir si près de lui. Après tous ces jours où il avait eu l'impression qu'il s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, le Miroir lui redonnait une force et une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque la.

Il avait envie de rester tranquille des heures pour continuer sa découverte, mais il sentit une main le tirer par sa robe et il comprit que c'était Harry. Le match allait commencer et s'il n'était pas plus concentré il allait certainement jouer comme un minable, ce qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr une vague de mépris et de déception.

Ron tenta de se reprendre et avança sur le terrain. Il chercha Hermione sans prêter la moindre attention au discours habituel de Madame Bibine sur le fair-play des joueurs, l'importance du respect des autres au Quidditch et à quel point l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry n'avait pas vieillit d'une ride depuis trois ans. Le rouquin découvrit avec plaisir que la petit brune le regardait en lui souriant tout en levant les pouces pour l'encourager. Pour la première fois, il ne sut pas si c'était son cœur ou celui d'Hermione qui s'était serré.

-Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit Madame Bibine.

Harry et Davies se serrèrent la main brusquement tout en se défiant du regard. Le Survivant n'avait pas prêté une seconde d'attention à Cho. La jeune femme, elle, essayait sans cesse de capter son regard.

-Enfourchez vos balais. Ronald Weasley, j'ai dit enfourchez vos balais !

Ron, trop occupé à essayer de discerner de la fierté à l'endroit ou le Miroir était collé contre sa poitrine rougit et répondit de sa voie la plus aimable possible :

-Désolé… Je suis prêt.

-Y'a intérêt. Attention tout le monde, à mon coup de sifflet ! Trois, deux, un…

Le bruit strident retenti et Ron décolla à toute vitesse tout en essayant d'ignorer les sentiments qui lui parvenait de plus en plus nettement, de plus en plus intensément et qui correspondaient maintenant à toutes sortes de choses contradictoire comme de la peur, de l'exaltation et… de l'admiration. Ron ne savait pas si Hermione ressentait ça à sa faveur, mais un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction lui permit de constater qu'elle le regardait toujours. Il reprit ses esprits et alla se poster bien au milieu des trois cercles d'or en scrutant attentivement le terrain pour s'assurer d'être prêt au moment ou le Souaffle s'approcherait de lui. Au loin, le rouquin entendait la voix de Dean Thomas, dont le timbre quelque peu hésitant au début prenait peu à peu de l'assurance.

-C'est partit ! criait le jeune métis. Goldstein s'empare du Souaffle mais il est suivi de près par Bell, vas-y Katie ! Elle s'approche de plus en plus, elle le suit à la trace, je crois qu… Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal !

Andrew Kirke avait tenté maladroitement de faire dévier un Cognard mais il s'était tellement approché de Katie qu'il lui avait envoyé sa batte dans l'épaule. La jeune fille avait poussé un cri de douleur qui, par chance déconcentra Goldstein.

-C'est Ginny Weasley, la benjamine de la famille qui s'empare du Souaffle, elle fonce tout droit, Davies se positionne pour protéger ses buts, attention…

Ginny lança la balle rouge de toutes ses forces. Davies, qui avait cru qu'elle tirerait contre la gauche ne pu rien faire et…

-C'est le but ! Ginny, tu es géniale ! Quelle précision, cette fille a tellement de…

-Jordan ! rugit la voie de McGonnagal. Heu, je veux dire… Thomas ! Contentez-vous de commenter le match, tout le monde se fiche de votre avis !

Ron, qui n'était pas trop menacé pour l'instant inspecta les joueurs de l'équipe adverse tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention, une fois de plus, à ce qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il vit que sa sœur avait légèrement rougis au commentaire de Dean mais pas autant cependant que lorsqu'elle voyait Harry il y quelques années, nota-t-il. Quant à ce dernier, son visage s'était renfrogné mais il restait tout de même très concentré, à l'affût du moindre scintillement doré.

-C'est maintenant Boot qui tient le Souaffle, il est suivi de près par Spencer et Weasley qui ont développé semble-t-il une toute nouvelle tactique d'approche plutôt efficace… Boot, déconcentré envoie la balle à Corner mais Bell parvient à s'en emparer…

Le match dura ainsi quelques instants, sans que le Souaffle se s'approche trop des buts de Griffondor. A chaque fois les Poursuiveurs réussissaient à le rattraper et l'équipe avait déjà marqué quatre buts, dont deux de Ginny. Après quelques maladresses, Kirke et Sloper, les deux batteurs arrivaient peu à peu à dégager plutôt brillamment les Cognards.

Malgré un soulagement passager, Ron éprouvait maintenant le besoin de faire ses preuves et il espérait que le Souaffle arrive en face de lui. Il voulait réussir à le rattraper triomphalement après une phase critique et que les supporters de Griffondor se mettent à nouveau à chanter Weasley est notre roi…

-Goldstein s'empare du Souaffle, il passe à Boot, Weasley essaie de l'intercepter mais Boot est plus rapide, il passe à Corner qui repasse à Goldstein…

Anthony s'approchait de plus en plus de Ron qui ressentit un mélange de peur et d'excitation, à nouveau sans savoir si c'était le Miroir ou son propre cœur.

-Goldstein se rapproche des buts de Griffondor… ça y est, il est seul face à Weasley. Allez Ron !

Le Serdaigle approchait à toute vitesse, mais l'esprit de Ron percevait les choses au ralentit, subjugué par le flot d'émotions qui se déversa sur lui comme une vague.

Toujours la peur et l'excitation, mais maintenant s'ajoutèrent la joie et… la fierté.

Goldstein tira sans que Ron n'ait la moindre idée de l'endroit ou il avait prévu d'envoyer la balle rouge. Mû par une pulsion aussi forte que soudaine, le rouquin plongea de tout ses forces vers la gauche et envoya un coup de poing dans le Souaffle qui partit si loin qu'il dépassa les gradins.

-BRAVO RON ! hurla la voie de Dean qui couvrait à peine le rugissement de joie de la foule. Magnifique, quel dégagement ! Ah, ces Weasley, toujours pleins de surprise ! D'ailleurs, Ginny embrasse si bien que je me demande bien comment elle est au lit…

-THOMAS ! s'étrangla à moitié McGonnagal, hallucinée d'un tel propos. Non mais vraiment !

Mais le Professeur de Métamorphose ne semblait pas être la seule à être en colère contre Dean. Tandis que Madame Bibine allait chercher le Souaffle après un coup d'arrêt et que les joueurs attendaient son retour, Ron eut tout le loisir d'observer sa sœur dont le visage était rouge de colère. Celle-ci vola jusqu'au gradin, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ginny, je… balbutia Dean, la voix toujours magiquement amplifiée. Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…

La petite rousse le gifla sans retenue et un magistral « Clac ! » résonna dans tout le terrainmêlé auxrires de la foule.

-Mais quel abruti ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se postait à côté de Ron et de Harry, les joueurs étant obligé de se réunir au milieu du terrain en attendant leur arbitre.

-Jolie baffe, Ginny, dit Harry sans retenir un sourire.

-Tu te rends compte ? s'exclama-t-elle. Dire une chose pareille devant tout le monde alors qu'on ne s'est embrassé qu'une fois !

-Mais tu l'as giflé devant tout le monde, dit Ron avec un brin de malice dans la voie.

-Et tu as très bien fait, approuva Harry. Quel _crétin_…

Ginny continua à fulminer comme ça sous le regard affectueux de Harry jusqu'à ce que Madame Bibine revienne avec le Souaffle.

-Bon, on reprend le match, annonça-t-elle. Très bel arrêt, Weasley ajouta-t-elle en lui faisait un clin d'œil. Mais la prochaine fois essayer de l'envoyer un peu moins loin. Attention, trois, deux, un…

Ron vola à nouveau à tout vitesse à sa place. Il avait eu le temps d'analyser les sentiments d'Hermione et il avait eu la joie de découvrir qu'elle était fière de lui. D'ailleurs, il en était sûr, c'était grâce à sa confiance qu'il avait parvenu à bloquer le Souaffle. Elle lui avait donné tellement de confiance en lui, il s'était senti si heureux qu'il avait réussi à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su faire en temps normal.

Le reste du match se révéla sans surprise. Ron n'eut à bloquer que deux autres tires tant les Attrapeurs de Griffondor étaient doués. Harry avait été un si bon entraîneur… Jamais il n'avait perdu patience, même quand ces deux lourdauds de Kirke et Sloper s'étaient foncés dedans pour la huitième fois.

Quand Harry attrapa le Vif d'or, le stade tout entier vibra et les brides de « Weasley est notre Roi » cessèrent pour laisser place à une énorme exclamation de joie. Ron se dit que ce match n'aurait pas pu se dérouler mieux et c'était avec joie et allégresse qu'il descendit de son balai avec une seule idée en tête : voir Hermione. Il voulait la remercier même s'il elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait si bien joué et même si elle le prendrait certainement pour un fou, il s'en fichait. Après tout cela n'aurait pas été la première fois…

Il la chercha des yeux tout en se félicitant d'être si grand. En effet il ne tarda pas à la trouver, elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Il cria son nom quand tout à coup, une masse de cheveux noirs se jeta sur lui en l'étouffant à moitié. Quelqu'un s'étaient lancé dans ses bras et il su tout de suite qui c'était. Et ce n'était pas Hermine.

C'était Parvati.

Avant même que Ron n'ait compris quoique ce soit, avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réfléchir, Parvati se détacha de lui et posa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ron ne vit pas le visage d'Hermione se figer. Il ne vit pas ses larmes couler sur ses joues ni sa chevelure virevoltante lorsqu'elle tourna les talons en courant, mais il sentit un déchirement de douleur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu lui fendre la poitrine à l'endroit ou le Miroir du Cœur était posé.

* * *

Voila! Qu'en pensez-vous? Je suis un peu cruelle, non?


	10. Une nouvelle preuve du sadisme de Heav’

RAR :

Epimethee : Houla ! Mais je me fais agresser la ! ;-) Bon, j'admets ne pas avoir été très sympa avec Ron et Hermione, c'est vrai que recevoir un baiser de Parvati… Mais je vais travailler à arranger ça comme tu me le demandes ! De toute façon je déteste les fins qui ne se terminent pas bien ! Et comme ça tu n'aimes pas Ginny ? Personnellement je trouve que c'est un perso qui n'as pas trop de caractère particulier, mais depuis le tome 5 elle me plait plus… Et je trouve que c'est la fille qui serait le plus susceptible d'être avec Harry, alors voila… Merci pour la review ! A+

Shadox : Hello, eh bien toi tu as l'œil pour déceler les anomalies ! Je me souviens que pour ma première fic tu m'avais énuméré les fautes d'orthographe ;-) Mais tu as raison, une chaussette sur la table de nuit c'est pas ce qu'il y a des plus discret mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas trop cassé la tête pour ce passage, Ron devait trouver le miroir, et voila ! Merci pour ta fidélité et v'la la suite ! Bisous.

Crookshank : Hello ! Pour Arcana Temporis, j'ai été très sincère, d'ailleurs elle est dans mes Favoris ;-) Pour le match de Quidditch j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'avais peur de parler trop des sentiments de Ron et pas assez du match, d'autant plus que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère dans les livres. Hé oui, je suis suisse ! Chocolat, Fondue et tout le tralala, mais le cor des alpes et le yodle c'est pas trop mon truc lol ! Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très flattée que ma fic soit une des tes préférées. Gros bisous, à la prochaine !

Virginie Parker Evans : Hello ! Hé bien je suis flattée que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous ! J'ai vu que tu avais publié un nouveau chapitre à ta fic, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire mais je n'y manquerai pas ! C'est vrai que dans beaucoup de fic c'est plutôt Ron qui souffre, mais j'aime bien que Ron ne pige absolument pas qu'il aime Hermione et qu'elle en souffre… moi, sadique ? ;-) Et ne t'inquiète pas Ron va bien finir par savoir déchiffrer les sentiments de sa Mione. Alors voila la suite et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous !

Sherazade. : Coucou ! Je sais, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec notre pôvre Hermione, il faut bien la martyriser un peu lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si je les fait autant souffrir ce n'est pas seulement parce que ça me plait (rire sadique) mais c'est surtout pour qu'ils soient encore plus heureux après… Suite à ces paroles sorties tout droit de mon esprit fatigué, je te dis juste : Merci pour la review et surtout ta fidélité ! Toujours au rendez-vous ! Bisous et voila la suite.

Kika : Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas non plus les histoires qui ne se finissent pas en happy-end, ça me fiche le cafard ! Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil tout plein. Bisous et v'la la suite.

virg05 : La chasse au Parvati… lol ! Merci et voila la suite, biz.

Aminteitha : Je sais, je suis pas très gentille. Mais crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser Parvati s'emparer de Ron, hum ? Je suis sadique mais pas à ce point-la ! ;-) Merci, et j'espère que cette suite te plairas ! Bisous.

Jo Potter : Hello ! Hé bien bienvenue dans l'univers impitoyable de ma fic lol ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, je te laisse juger par toi-même ;-) Bisous !

Anais : Salut ! Moi aussi j'avais commencé des fics qui ont été abandonnées ou qui n'ont pas été uptadées depuis longtemps, et j'avoues que ça me met dans un bel état de frustration ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, même si parfois je serais moins régulière que d'habitude, je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Bisous !  
lila : Hello ! Alors comme ça tu es Guadeloupéenne ? Je t'envie ;-) ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'idée du commentateur noir, je suis tellement contre le racisme que j'avais envie de faire un geste… Merci de me reviewer et ne t'excuse pas de le faire « que » maintenant, ça me fait super-plaisir ! Voila la suite, bisous.

Clairette : Hello ! C'est sûr, Ron a déjà beaucoup de mal à piger ses sentiments, alors ceux d'une personne qui l'aime… ahlala ! Merci beaucoup et voila la suite, bisous.

Emmi : Hé bien, bonnes vacance ! Pour poster une review, il faut d'abords t'inscrire dans tu vas dans Login et tu crées ton compte. Ensuite tu vas dans « Document Manager » pour charger un document que tu as déjà écrit et tu vas (je crois) dans « Stories » pour en créer une, tu sélectionnes ton chapitre que tu as mis sous « Document Manager », tu nommes ta fic… et voila ! Je suis pas très douée pour expliquer, mais une fois que tu es loguer c'est assez bien indiqué. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous, à la prochaine.

Ko-Vania : Je sais, je sais ! ;-)

flo0o'z : Merci pour ta review ! Alors tu es aussi suisse ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup… Je me sens aussi moins seule lol ! Voila la suite, bisous !

Ashlee77 : Salut, merci pour ta fic ! Je sais pourquoi Lavande aurait été plus crédible comme groupie de Ron, on m'a déjà dit quelques trucs ! (je n'en dit pas plus). En fait, je trouve généralement que Lavande et Parvati se ressemble assez mais que Lavande est plus douce, plus sensible que Parvati… et il me fallait quelqu'un un peu mesquine pour cette fic. De plus j'ai cru comprendre dans les tomes que Lavande est un jour sortie avec Seamus, alors voila pourquoi j'ai choisi Parvati… Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est meilleur que l'autre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous.

Selphie451 : Houla ! Je suis honorée que tu lises ma fic ! Merci pour ta review ! Et pour tes remarques, c'est bien que tu me les dises, mais je n'en reviens pas de ne pas m'être souvenue que Hermione était pétrifiée dans le 2ème tome… Non mais, ou aie-je la tête ? Et pour l'histoire du racisme, je ne pense pas non plus que c'est bien de réserver un poste à des gens de couleur, en fait je voulais juste faire un petit geste… Voila ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous et à la prochaine.

Un grand merci aussi à emmi, Lyana, diabolikvampyr, aiglus, steffy12, Loltte, Anacofleb, Sweet Amy, Princess-Jill et Chayou1960 pour vos reviews.

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Ron utilise le Miroir du Cœur pendant le match de Quidditch et la confiance d'Hermione lui permet de très bien jouer. Quand le match se termine, il veut la remercier mais Parvati lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse sans lui demander son avis. Hermione voit toute la scène et Ron ressent sa douleur grâce au Miroir.

Quant à Harry, il a surpris Ginny embrasser Dean et il est déprimé, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse un commentaire pas très galant sur Ginny. La rousse, furieuse contre lui va alors le gifler devant tout le monde et Harry reprend espoir.

* * *

Chapitre 10

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria Ron en s'écartant de Parvati.

Autour d'eux, certains élèves les regardaient d'un air au choix moqueur, surpris et (surtout chez les filles) attendris. Quant à Ron, il n'était ni étonné, fâché ou blessé, mais tout simplement ahuri que la brune ait fait quelque chose de la sorte.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci le regardait en souriant sans se démonter le moins du monde devant la réaction du rouquin.

-Voyons, Ron, dit-elle avec un battement de cil, est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Seamus qui passait par la dans le tumulte de la foule le regarda avec un grand sourire en levant les pouces, mais Ron l'ignora car Parvati recommençait à s'approcher de lui. Il recula d'un pas pour lui échapper tout en prenant conscience que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti et qui appartenait à Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté mais se faisait au contraire plus sourde, plus présente.

Hermione souffrait… Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et si quelqu'un l'avait attaquée ? Ron commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle le regardait en souriant. A bien y penser c'était juste avant que Parvati ne l'embrasse et il lui semblait à présent impossible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave durant un aussi court laps de temps.

-Ron, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Parvati, la vois légèrement couverte par le bruit du flot d'élèves qui se pressaient toujours pour regagner l'école, les Griffondor en tête, pressés de faire la fête.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron en tournant son visage vers elle mais les pensées toujours dirigées vers la petite brune.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la chercha du regard mais cette fois-ci sa grande taille ne lui servit à rien, elle avait disparut. Il vit Dean, l'air penaud et légèrement apeuré se faire crier dessus par une MacGonnagal complètement hors d'elle, ce qui était compréhensible après l'énormité qu'avait dit le métis pendant le match. En temps normal, Ron aurait hésité entre rire et aller lui aussi hurler sur lui pour avoir insulté sa sœur, mais le rouquin était bien trop préoccupé pour ça, et Parvati le remarqua :

-Ron, je suis entrain de te faire comprendre que tu me plais et que j'aimerai sortir avec toi et tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

Pour la première fois, Ron la regarda en face :

-Je te plais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Il n'était ni flatté ni heureux mais simplement et totalement surpris.

Parvati, qui avait tout juste commencé à s'énerver après l'indifférence qu'il lui avait affichée se détendit, un peu surprise.

-Ben, oui, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Crois-tu que je t'aurais embrassé si je ne te trouvais pas craquant ?

-Craquant, moi ? fit Ron qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas les oreilles qui détraquaient.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, approuva la brune en souriant, contente qu'il ait enfin compris.

Tout à coup, Ron se remémora une phrase d'Hermione prononcée il y avait à peine quelques heures : « Luna m'a même dit que certaines filles de Serdaigle allaient soutenir Griffondor plutôt que leur équipe tellement elle te trouve craquant, Ron. »

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagit. En temps normal ce genre de compliment ou d'attention lui aurait fait plaisir mais, sans savoir pourquoi il se fichait complètement de ce que les autres filles pouvaient penser de lui. Il s'était habituer à être l'ami du Survivant, du héro. C'était toujours d'Harry que les filles tombaient amoureuses sans que celui-ci ne les remarques vraiment. A une époque, Ron aurait donné beaucoup pour que certaines d'entre elles le regardent avec la même admiration, la même envie dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, peu lui importait. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait tellement improbable que Parvati s'intéresse vraiment à lui qu'il eut un doute :

-Ce ne serait pas une histoire de pari avec tes copines ou quelque chose comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux en apercevant Lavande et quelques autres filles qu'il ne connaissait pas les regarder d'un air avide un peu plus loin.

Parvati pris un air blessé qui ne paraissait malgré tout pas très authentique.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui plait, normalement, dit-il sur la défensive.

-Hé bien, dit Parvati en haussant légèrement la voix sous l'effet de la colère, ce n'est pas une raison pour oser affirmer que j'ai un tel comportement !

-Je n'affirme pas, dit Ron dans une tentative pour se défendre, je pose simplement la question !

-Et bien évite la prochaine fois !

Puis elle mit se poings sur ses hanches, le regarda fixement et lui demanda d'un ton solennel qui lui rappela celui de Percy :

-Bon, alors, tu veux sortir avec moi, oui ou non ?

Pris de court, Ron ne sut que répondre et resta la à la regarder la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement. Apprendre que Parvati s'intéressait à lui était une chose, mais devoir sortir avec elle en était une autre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle de cette manière, c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué plus que les autres. Il ne se voyait pas avec elle, lui tenir la main, l'inviter à danser lors d'un bal ou se promener en lui disant toutes sortes de choses stupides que les autres faisaient quand ils étaient amoureux, alors la réponse lui vint donc tout naturellement à l'esprit : c'était non. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Parvati intervint, pensant sans doute qu'il mettait trop de temps pour répondre :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner tout de suite la réponse, tu sais, dit-elle très détendue comme si elle avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois.

-Heu, non, je… voulu-t-il intervenir pour éviter toute confusion.

-Tu peux réfléchir tant que tu voudras, continua-t-elle.

Ron, un peu agacé voulu mettre les choses aux points mais Parvati lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de s'éloigner vers ses amies avec un petit signe de la main.

Il haussa les épaules en pensant qu'après tout il avait tout le temps de décliner son offre puis il tourna les talons en direction du château.

-Ron, hé Ron ! intervint Seamus quand il passa près de lui.

-Hum ? fit-il, l'esprit à nouveau tourné vers Hermione.

-Super-bien joué, mec ! s'écria Seamus sans remarquer le trouble du rouquin. On va faire la fête dans la salle commune pour célébrer ça, tu viens ?

-Pas tout de suite, grommela-t-il à son attention. Je dois d'abords faire quelque chose de plus important…

Seamus éclata de rire :

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de faire la fête ? Ben… Ron ?

Il ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention et avait accéléré le pas : il le sentait, il le savait, Hermione, quelque part dans le château pleurait, le cœur toujours ravagé de douleur et de tristesse.

-Je ne sais pas qui es l'enfoiré qui t'as fait ça, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, mais je te promets qu'il le paiera !

* * *

Hermione essuya ses larmes pour la vingtième fois, la tête toujours entre ses bras eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'était pas réfugiée à la bibliothèque qui se situait trop près du hall d'entrée mais dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle avait fermé la porte à doubles tours, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque la voit dans cet état et lui pose des questions embarrassantes.

Elle avait couru de toutes ses forces vers le château sans trop attirer l'attention sur elle et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait être seule sans savoir si elle voulait oublier ou au contraire penser à ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux, à quelque mètres d'elle…

Parvati s'était jetée dans les bras de Ron.

Ron ne l'avait pas repoussée.

Et elle l'avait embrassé.

Tout ce dont Hermione avait rêver faire un jour avec lui : l'embrasser sans qu'il ne la repousse. Il n'avait pas repoussé Parvati. Même si elle était partie trop vite pour voir la fin de la scène, elle se doutait bien que son ami devait encore en ce moment l'embrasser à pleine bouche en savourant de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ce qui aurait été injuste de sa part compte tenu du fait que le rouquin lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne la considérait que comme une amie. Et puis, Parvati était bien plus jolie qu'elle… C'était même logique.

Hermione sentit les sanglots redoubler dans sa poitrine. Comment Ron pourrait-il un jour s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ? Elle savait bien qu'il n'aimait que son amitié et sa capacité d'aide au devoir, et comment deux choses aussi insignifiantes pourraient un jour faire pencher la balance de son côté ?

« Il n'y a aucun chance… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pensa à tous ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle : sa façon de prendre la défense des Elfes de Maisons, la manière qu'elle avait de toujours leur rappeler le règlement ou quand elle courait toujours à la bibliothèque sans leur dire ce qu'elle avait en tête…

Elle se demanda si Ron l'avait un jour trouvé jolie tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était impossible : elle ne prenait jamais la peine de se coiffer ou de s'habiller « fashion » comme le disait Parvati et Lavande ou de se maquiller, trouvant que tout ça était une incroyable perte de temps. Elle était à chaque fois éberluée de constater tout le temps que passaient ses camarades de chambres dans la salle de bain.

Mais elle savait que ce genre de choses comptait pour Ron… Après tout, en quatrième année il lui avait avoué qu'il préférait aller au bal de Noël avec une fille bête mais belle plutôt qu'une intelligente moche…

Hermione sourit amèrement : c'était le portrait parfait d'elle et de Parvati. Oh, Parvati n'était pas vraiment stupide, en tout cas pas au point de Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle était moins intelligente qu'elle mais beaucoup plus jolie… Elle avait en visage fin aux traits réguliers, de grands yeux sombres avec de longs cils et, avantage considérable, de longs cheveux brun lisses et tombant admirablement dans son dos. Et tout ça, Ron l'avait probablement remarqué.

Hermione prit appui sur le sol pour se relever lorsque qu'elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et devina que c'était ses compagnes de chambres.

« Merlin, faite qu'elles n'entrent pas encore dans la salle de bain… Pas cette fois… » se dit Hermione en sentant le battements de son cœur doubler d'intensité. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que Parvati la voie dans cet état, voir sa lueur de victoire dans ses yeux et entendre le petit rire moqueur qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'échanger avec Lavande à son intention. Elle avait toujours détesté leur montrer ses souffrances qui engendraient immanquablement des regards de pitié ou de fausse compassion. Quand elle s'était disputée avec Ron et Harry en troisième année à cause de Croutard pour l'un et de l'Eclair de Feu offert par Sirius pour l'autre, Parvati et Lavande avaient fait semblant de la consoler pour récolter quelques informations croustillantes sur Harry, leur héro de l'époque.

-La tête qu'il a fait quand tu l'as embrassé ! s'écria Lavande dans un petit rire allègre. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie !

-Je pense que c'est le cas, dit Parvati en riant à son tour mais avec un léger accent moqueur. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite amie de sa vie…

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » se dit Hermione, fulminant d'entendre la façon dont Parvati parlait de Ron.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a jamais touché une fille de sa vie ? demanda Lavande d'un ton surpris.

-En tout cas pas à Poudlard, répondit Parvati. Pour le reste, il faudrait demander à Hermione, elle doit savoir, elle qui passe tout ses étés chez lui…

La petit brune fronça un peu plus les sourcils : « Espère toujours ». Elle entendit quelqu'un s'affaler sur un lit avec un soupir de soulagement et une autre personne fouiller dans une trousse, certainement de maquillage.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre eux ? demanda brusquement Lavande.

-Entre qui ?

-Ron et Hermione.

Hermione retint son souffle, malgré elle curieuse de savoir ce que Parvati allait répondre à ça. Beaucoup de monde avait envisagé une relation amoureuse entre elle et Harry mais jamais avec Ron, ce qui était un comble puisqu'elle considérait Harry comme un frère alors que Ron…

-Ils sont ensemble chaque été et en plus, ils sont tous les deux préfets, argumenta Lavande devant le silence de Parvati.

-Peut-être, dit lentement cette dernière d'un ton songeur. C'est vrai qu'avec toutes leurs réunions « importantes » qu'elle a fait subir à Ron, je me demande si elle ce n'était pas une bonne excuse de sa part pour le draguer…

« Non mais vraiment ! » murmura Hermionn, furieuse à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une chose pareille.

-De toute façon, dit Lavande dans un éclat de rire, elle peut toujours essayer, tu es bien mieux qu'elle !

-J'espère bien ! répondit Parvati d'un ton faussement outré.

-Ron ne s'est _jamais_ intéressé à elle, reprit Lavande. Il a toujours trouvé que c'était une enquiquineuse accro au règlement, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler !

Parvati prit une voie exagérément aiguë :

-Ron, arrête de recopier mes devoirs ! Ron, ne mange pas avant de passer à table ! Ron, tu as un cheveu qui n'est pas exactement orienté comme les autres ! Ron, vient au bal avec moi la prochaine fois, je n'aurais personne avec qui y allé car Vicky ne sera pas là !

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et Hermione sentit à nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elles ne l'appréciaient pas spécialement, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elles la méprisaient autant…

-N'empêche, dit Parvati après d'être calmée, j'espère que Ron me donnera bientôt se réponse.

Hermione releva la tête, plus attentive. Alors ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Lavande, rassurante. Tu arrives toujours à tes fins, je ne voie pas pourquoi Ron y échapperait…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la brune d'un ton songeur. Il avait l'air complètement surpris que je m'intéresse à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars qui plaît… Il m'a même soupçonné de faire un pari !

-Non ? s'écria Lavande. Il a osé !

-Eh oui, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là, répondit Parvati avec un brin de colère dans la voie.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, puis…

-N'empêche, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée !

Re-éclat de rire. Hermione en avait assez d'entendre de pareilles idioties et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elles fichent le camp en vitesse. Elle les entendit se changer, chose qu'elles faisaient toujours après un match de Quidditch pour être plus attrayantes pour la fête qui s'en suivait. Après quelques hésitations, gloussements et émerveillements, elles finirent par se décider à quitter la pièce quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! cria Lavande. Tiens, salut Ginny.

-Salut, répondit la petite rousse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? demanda Parvati d'une voie plus aimable que d'habitude en espérant certainement s'attirer l'amitié de la sœur de Ron.

-Je cherche Hermione, répondit Ginny en faisant le tour de la pièce. Ron la cherche partout…

Hermione ressenti un coup au ventre violent mais agréable. Ron la cherchait ?

-Ron ? s'étonna Lavande.

-Oui, il parait qu'elle est partit précipitamment, il est un peu inquiet.

-En tout cas, elle n'est pas ici, répondit Parvati beaucoup moins aimablement. Va voir à la bibliothèque, c'est la qu'elle passe tout son temps libre…

-En parlant d'endroit ou passer tout son temps libre, qu'est-ce que vous faites à l'extérieur de salle de bain ? répliqua Ginny.

Puis Hermione l'entendit partir.

-Elle est beaucoup moins intéressante que son frère, dit Parvati d'un ton vexé.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, dit Lavande. Allons dans la salle commune.

-C'est vrai, dit la brune d'une voie tout à coup plus enjouée. J'ai un certain garçon à qui faire les yeux doux !

Puis elles partirent dans une fanfare de gloussements.

* * *

Je ne savais absolument pas comment nommer le chapitre, avez-vous une idée ? N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous à tous,

Heav'


	11. Quand tout s'arrange

Rah, je poste encore un chapitre avec pas mal de retard ! XO Trois semaines, je m'énerve toute seule ! Seulement les cours ont repris, je rentrais tard à la maison, et voila… Il faut avouer que j'ai eu un peu un passage à vide, je ne savais pas comment tourner les phrases, mais j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant !

Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et… RAR !

aiglus : Hello, alors comme ça tu me trouves imprévisible ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres en tout mais on approche quand même de la fin… Quoique j'ai encore quelques idées à mettre dedans ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui, comme d'hab, me fais énormément plaisir. Bisous !

Crookshank : Salut ! Pour tout te dire, je me suis un peu inspiré d'une fille que je connais pour Parvati, car les p qui se fichent des garçons avec qui elles sortent, ça existe bel et bien… (je commence à m'emporter, là). Merci pour ta review, voila la suite et bisous !

Allima : Hello, passé de bonnes vacances ? Et ne t'excuses pas pour le retard, voyons ! Alors toi aussi tu lis Nous les Dieux ? Je trouve les livres de Werber vraiment géniaux, même s'il ne dépassent quand même pas mon sorcier préféré ! Merci pour ta fidélité, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bisous et voila la suite !

Anais : Hello ! Tu as hâte que Ron parle du Miroir avec Hermione ? Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors… ;-) Bisous et merci à toi.

Clairette : Coucou ! Eh bien, ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu ! Moi aussi j'ai connu le mépris des autres filles un temps, alors je m'en suis un peu inspiré… Voila la suite et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

Sherazade : Hey ! Une nouvelle preuve du sadisme de Heav' ? Eh bien pourquoi pas ? lol. Tu as raison de ne pas mettre de titre à tes chapitres, c'est la prise de tête totale et de toute façon personne ne les lit (je pars dans ma déprime, là !) Je rigole, je vais pas commencer à me plaindre, je suis trop heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi qui apprécies mes fics ! Merci mille fois et voila la suite !

Shadox : Ola ! Non non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu trouves les failles dans mes fics, c'est même plutôt amusant (quoique… qqun m'a fait remarqué qu'Hermione était stupéfiée dans le tome 2, je l'avais complètement oublié, j'avais l'air fine !). Continu comme ça ! Quiproquo ? Hum… pas mal, vraiment ! Merci pour tout (je me répète mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir) pour ta gentille review, et v'la la suite ! Kiss

Missannie : Salut ! Je suis devenue toute rouge quand j'ai lu ta review, ma fic, une des meilleures sur Ron et Hermione ? J'en suis toute chamboulée, mais je pense néanmoins qu'il y en a de vraiment excellente… Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie beaucoup et je te livre la suite immédiatement Xp Bisous !

Servane : Hello ! Pour les titres des chapitres, je t'approuve tout à fait : c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'y retrouver après qqun chapitres… Quand je lis des fics avec seulement des numéros, des fois je pète les plombs parce que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis (je commence à raconter ma vie là…). Pour la scène M, je pense finalement que je vais plutôt faire un one-shot une fois, un truc après-Popularité ou il y en aura une… Merci, voila la suite et grosse bise !

Anonymous : Coucou, merci je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous !

AnnaOz : Salut ! Pour ta « supplication », je t'assure que je n'ai pas voulu te plagier, enfin tu verras bien pourquoi je dis ça en lisant cette suite ! Merci pour ton gentil mot, bisous.

Merci aussi énormément à Anacofleb, SoPhIaGrInT, smoke, virg05 (tu me fais trop rire toi avec ton fusil !), steffy12, vava cracra, Selphie451, Ashlee77 et Sweet Amy.

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

* * *

Parvati a embrassé Ron par surprise mais celui-ci la repousse, inquiet pour Hermione car il a ressenti sa douleur grâce au Miroir. Parvati lui demande de sortir avec elle, Ron s'apprête à lui répondre non mais elle s'en va en croyant qu'il veut réfléchir.

Plus tard, Parvati et Lavande sont dans leur dortoir sans savoir qu'Hermione est cachée dans la salle de bain. Elle les entends raconter des méchancetés à son sujet mais apprend néanmoins que Ron n'a pas encore accepté de sortir avec Parvati.

* * *

_Quand tout s'arrange_

Après avoir attendu quelques instants, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'était efforcée de rendre son visage plus présentable en s'aspergeant d'eau mais elle savait que ses pleurs étaient encore visibles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la trousse de maquillage de Lavande en se demandant si elle ne pouvait pas, pour une fois, lui chiper un peu de fond de teint, mais elle renonça en repensant à la fois ou la blonde en avait tellement mis qu'elle avait eu le visage comme figé.

Il n'était que 2h de l'après midi mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des années. Elle entendait le bruit de la fête après-Quidditch qui battait son plein dans la salle commune sans être attirée par l'envie de célébrer la victoire des Griffondor avec les autres. Cela n'avait jamais été son truc mais cette fois-ci elle avait une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas y aller : elle n'avait aucun envie de voir Parvati faire les yeux doux à Ron comme elle l'avait elle-même dit.

Elle avait été soulagée –et le mot était faible- que Ron n'ait pas encore donné sa réponse à Parvati mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Parvati arrivait toujours à ses fins avec les garçons et Ron ne demandait qu'à être admiré…

« Si tu savais ce que je peux t'admirer en secret » se dit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle hésitait à présent sérieusement entre descendre féliciter Ron, Harry et Ginny ou rester dans le dortoir à ruminer ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione sursauta légèrement : qui cela pouvait-il être ? Lavande et Parvati étaient sorties, Ginny était déjà passée et les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de venir…

Elle hésita quelques secondes quant le coups recommencèrent, plus insistants.

-Qui est là ? cria Hermione.

La voix qui lui répondit lui fit un violent coup au cœur :

-C'est moi, Ron ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plait !

-Ron ? demanda Hermione surprise en ouvrant la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et Hermione fut frappée de constater à quel point il était grand. Grand et imposant. Bien sûr elle savait depuis toujours que Ron faisait une bonne tête de plus que Harry mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi minuscule à côté de lui. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies et sa chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir son torse. C'était sûr, ce n'était plus le gamin maladroit avec une tâche sur le nez qu'elle avait rencontré en première année… A présent, il était presque un homme, mais un homme qui avait conservé son air un peu enfantin qui la faisait tant s'attendrir.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ses pensées et essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre en lui demandant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ?

Mais Ron ne sembla pas entendre sa question. Il entra dans la pièce et Hermione referma la porte. Tout dans son attitude trahissait l'inquiétude, depuis sa façon de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait enfoncées nerveusement dans ses poches.

-Ou étais-tu ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'étrangeté de la question :

-Hé bien, ici, tu vois bien… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : comment es-tu entré ?

Ron haussa les épaules, trouvant visiblement que ce n'était pas important mais il répondit tout de même :

-Pendant les vacances j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Fred George des bottes qui te permettent de voler à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses chaussures. C'était effectivement des bottes qui auraient eu l'air complètement ordinaires si elles n'avaient pas été dotées de petites paires d'ailes sur le talon.

-Ca alors ? dit Hermione, impressionnée. Comment ont-ils fait ?

-Hermione ! s'écria le rouquin. Ne change pas de sujet, j'étais inquiet pour toi !

-Inquiet ? répéta la petite brune, oubliant instantanément la nouvelle invention des jumeaux.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda plus gentiment :

-Je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce que es partie si rapidement –il se passa nerveusement

la main dans les cheveux- est-ce que tu vas… bien ?

Hermione, de plus en plus étonnée par l'attitude du rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite et Ron en profita pour s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Il posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule en plongeant son regard azure dans le sien. Ce simple geste la fit frissonner de tout son être, il n'avait jamais été aussi familier auparavant…

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avait-il compris qu'elle était partie à cause de Parvati ? Avait-il vu son désarroi à la vue de la brune l'embrassant ? Hermione, trop troublée par la présence de Ron si près d'elle ne réussi pas à lui dire que oui, tout allait bien, qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête mais qu'elle le félicitait pour son excellent match.

-Heu, je… rien, tout… tout va bien, balbutia-t-elle gauchement.

Comme elle pouvait perdre tous ses moyens quand il était près d'elle ! Les battements de son cœur avaient redoublés d'intensité et elle eut même peur que Ron entende le bruit sourd qu'ils provoquaient.

-Non, ça ne va pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Ne me ment pas ! Tu es partie précipitamment, et en plus tu as pleuré !

-Ça se voit à ce point ? demanda-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage, effleurant au passage les doigts de Ron.

-Non, répondit le rouquin en détachant son visage d'Hermione et en agitant impatiemment la main. Mais la n'est pas la question…

-Ron, le coupa-t-elle. Comment sais-tu que j'ai pleuré si ça ne se voit pas ?

Hermione, en disant cela, avait tout de suite pensé à Parvati et à Lavande. Elles l'avaient sûrement vue partir en courant et elle les voyaient tout à fait rapporter cette histoire à Ron avec leur insupportable petit air méprisant. Mais, à la façon dont Ron avait réagit à sa question, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas deviner juste. En effet, le rouquin avait soudainement rougis et son visage exprimait la même chose que quand sa mère l'avait surpris à insulter très vulgairement Malefoy pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire la surprise et l'embarras.

-Hé bien, heu… je… répondit en semblant chercher frénétiquement une réponse valable…

-Je t'écoute, dit Hermione d'un voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron parut un peu perdu pendant quelques instants, puis il répondit sans croire lui-même à ce qu'il disait :

-Je l'ai deviné.

-Tu l'as deviné ? répéta Hermione plus soupçonneuse que jamais. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Ron tritura alors maladroitement la ficelle qu'il avait autour du cou. Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop obnubilée par le torse du jeune homme mais il lui sembla à présent bizarre que Ron ait un collier, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre… A moins que…

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Hermione se jeta sur le rouquin et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Hermione ! s'écria Ron, ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais le doute qu'elle avait ressenti la petite brune se concrétisa. Sur le torse du jeune homme, à l'endroit du cœur se trouvait le fameux Miroir qu'elle avait frénétiquement étudié la nuit dernière… Elle arracha le petit objet du cou de Ron et jeta un œil à sa surface : son propre visage la fixait et paraissait complètement ahurie, ce qui reflétait exactement son sentiment.

Elle détacha lentement le regard du Miroir pour le poser à nouveau dans les yeux de Ron.

-Hermione, je… tenta-t-il.

-Ron, dit-elle en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ?

-Le… le Miroir du Cœur, dit Ron d'une voix hachée. Tu sais, on t'en a parlé avec Harry…

-Je sais ce que c'est, le coupa Hermione en détachant bien les mots, ce que je veux dire c'est _comment as-tu pu_ ?

Ron comprit à ce moment-là qu'il venait de produire une catastrophe. Hermione le regardait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle tremblait pour contenir sa rage, ses poings serrés étaient presque blancs mais le pire était dans son regard. Pour la première fois, Hermione ne la regardait pas qu'avec de la colère, mais avec de la trahison et de la déception. A présent, il se rendit compte que jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vraiment méprisé. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur à ses yeux mais il compris à cet instant que c'était _maintenant_ qu'il la décevait. Il pria mentalement pour qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme ça. Il préférait cent fois qu'elle lui hurle dessus plutôt qu'elle ne le regarde avec l'air de dire qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

-Hermione, laisse-moi t'expliquer… dit-il avec une voie teintée de désespoir.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? cria-t-elle enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir de moi, Ron ? Que cherchais-tu à savoir en lisant dans mes sentiments ?

-Hermione, je t'en prie…

-Tu voulais savoir à quel point je me sens minable, c'est ça ? Tu voulais vérifier que je me sentais assez mal pour ne plus t'en vouloir ?

-Non, je…

Elle paraissait complètement hors d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles mais il savait qu'elle se trompait sur son compte. Il lui semblait à présent urgent de s'expliquer avec elle… Mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle était encore beaucoup trop furieuse contre lui pour entendre ses explications et il commençait sérieusement à hésiter entre la forcer à l'écouter ou la laisser crier tout son saoul.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à me faire du mal ? cria-t-elle encore.

A cette dernière phrase, Ron ne pu s'en empêcher : il la prie brusquement pas les épaule d'une main et posa l'autre sur sa bouche.

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! dit Ron en regardant son visage rempli de surprise. Comment peux-tu t'imaginer une seule seconde que je veuille te faire du mal ?

Hermione se dégagea sans qu'il ne la retienne.

-Ron, tu…

-Non, maintenant c'est toi qui m'écoutes ! dit-il fermement mais sans hausser la voix. Je ne te laisserais pas dire que mon but est de te faire du mal !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu utiliser ce Miroir sur moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle ne semblait plus fâchée mais une lueur à la foi triste et surprise s'était allumée dans ses yeux noisette.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer… dit-il. Eh bien voila…

-Oui ? demanda Hermione, franchement curieuse.

Ron se rendit compte à cet instant précis que ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne serait pas facile à prononcer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler mais il savait que cette fois il n'allait pas y échapper.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et commença :

-Hermione, il me semble que ces temps on ne fait que se disputer et ce n'est pas facile pour moi…

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, dit-elle brusquement.

-Oui, je sais… Et je sais que la plupart du temps c'est de ma faute. Depuis qu'on se connaît il est vrai qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours bien toi et moi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça empire depuis quelques mois… Il me semble que les moments où l'on discute sans s'entre-tuer sont de plus en plus rares…

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais elle semblait trop troublée pour affirmer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, comme si elle pensait à autre chose mais qu'elle le jaugeait en même temps. Ron se sentit vite mal à l'aise sous se regard-là et ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pour se donner contenance il fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos et il ne vit donc pas qu'Hermione avait touché la surface du Miroir et avait passée la cordelette autour de son cou.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes de plus en plus, continua-t-il en sentant une marée d'émotions l'envahir. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que je ne suis de loin pas le garçon le plus –comment dire ?- _distingué_ de l'école. Seulement, sentir que tu me méprise, c'est au-dessus de mes force. J'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu pensais de moi et comme j'avais un match de Quidditch, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Je voulais mettre les choses au point avec moi-même, je voulais que tu sois fière de moi au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Ron appuya son front contre la vitre tiédie pas le soleil qui brillait encore un peu dehors. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à la regarder.

-Pendant le match, j'avais donc le Miroir sur moi. J'ai ressenti tes sentiments et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux quand j'ai constaté que tu ne me méprisais pas. J'ai même senti que tu étais fière de moi et j'ai su tout de suite que c'était grâce à cela que j'ai réussi à faire un bon match. J'ai alors voulu te remercier, même si tu n'aurait sûrement pas compris pourquoi, je voulais le faire. Mais à ce moment-là Parvati m'a sauté dessus et je n'ai plus réussi à te retrouver. Je sentais que tu souffrais mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je pensais que quelqu'un t'avais fait du mal… Je comprends maintenant que cette personne c'était moi.

-Non, tu te trompes…

Ron se tourna brusquement vers elle, surpris pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle pleurait et il se mit d'emblée à s'inquiéter :

-Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Hermione sourit dans ses larmes pour le rassurer mais Ron en fut encore plus bouleversé : était-elle triste ou heureuse, finalement ?

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Et je t'assure que si j'ai souffert tout à l'heure ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Pas de ma faute ? fit Ron complètement perdu.

-Non.

-Mais alors, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait du mal ?

Hermione essuya ses larmes en prenant tout son temps pour éviter de lui répondre.

-Hermione, réponds-moi, insista-t-il.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau :

-Ron, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ce n'est pas un garçon qui…

-Une fille ? s'exclama Ron.

-Non ! intervint la petite brune. C'est personne, je veux que c'était plutôt une situation…

-Quelle situation ?

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Ron fronça les sourcils et sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir :

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Je suis ton ami, non ?

-Ron ! s'écria-t-elle de lassitude, on a déjà eu cette conversation !

-Me souviens pas, répliqua-t-il de mauvaise foi en faisant la moue.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine boudeuse de Ron mais elle repris vite ses esprits :

-Ron, il faut que tu comprennes que même si on est amis je n'ai pas toujours envie de tout te dire, et d'ailleurs ça ne tient pas qu'à toi !

Ron, qui avait croisé les bras de mécontentement releva la tête :

-Tu veux dire… tu ne me le cache pas qu'à moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux aux ciel. On a tous nos secrets tu sais, et j'aimerai que tu respectes le fait que je n'ai pas toujours envie de tout raconter à qui que ce soit. D'autant plus que ce n'est vraiment pas important !

-D'accords, soupira-t-il, résigné. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que si quelque chose ne va pas…

-… tu seras le premier à le savoir, affirma-t-elle.

Ron sourit, soulagé de constater que tout rentrait à nouveau dans l'ordre. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, hésita une dixième de seconde et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine la pris doucement dans ses bras. Une toute petite étreinte qui lui fit tout de suite énormément de bien. Hermione ne le repoussa pas et il en profita pour plonger son nez dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

-On arrête de s'engueuler tout le temps, d'accords ?

-D'accords, répondit-t-elle.

Sa voix était un peu étouffée car son visage était collé contre son torse. Elle était vraiment toute petite, et tellement fragile… Il ne voulait pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

Après encore quelques secondes il se détacha d'elle. Gêné de se retrouver en tête à tête après cette étreinte aussi agréable qu'inhabituelle, il lui lança d'une voix faussement enjouée qui cachait tant bien que mal son désarroi –le même désarroi qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois q'elle était si proche- :

-Hum, bon… je crois que je vais redescendre, maintenant… Tu viens ?

-Oh, hé bien, hésita-t-elle, je ne sais pas, je… oh, et puis pourquoi pas ?

Elle lui emboîta le pas et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, Ron se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

-Au fait, ton parfum…

-C'est celui que tu m'as offert à Noël, finit-elle, surprise qu'il l'ait reconnu.

-Il me semblait.

Elle sourit, enleva discrètement le Miroir et suivi Ron jusqu'à la salle commune.

* * *

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review. 


	12. Quiproquo

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Ron va trouver Hermione dans son dortoir pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien puisqu'il a senti sa peine lorsque Parvati l'a embrassé, même s'il n'a pas compris que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait mal. La, Hermione se rend compte que Ron porte le Miroir du cœur et s'énerve contre lui. Ron est alors contraint de lui avouer que c'est parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui qu'il a voulu lire dans ses sentiments. Pendant ses aveux, Hermione met discrètement le Miroir à son cou. Enfin, ils se réconcilient et descendent ensemble à la salle commune pour faire la fête avec les autres.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Voila le nouveau chapitre que je publie pour une fois dans les temps. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'y a pratiquement pas de dialogue. Ce soir je pars en voyage d'étude à Berlin (Vive la bière d'Allemagne !) et je n'aurai donc pas l'occasion d'écrire. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour publier la suite la semaine d'après, en attendant je médite déjà pour essayer d'imaginer à quoi ça va ressembler car ce sera probablement le dernier chapitre et je veux qu'il soit bien fait. Voila, je passe maintenant aux réponses au reviews :

Anacofleb : Oui je commence à me lasser à les faire s'engueuler à longueur de temps, alors je fais un petit chapitre romantique pour une fois ;-) Bisous et merci à toi.

virg05 : Un fusil, une hache, une tronçonneuse… Dis donc vaut mieux pas t'énerver toi ! lol Merci pour la review et voila la suite.

Crookshank : Oui, la fin de la fic n'est pas pour tout de suite, il y aura encore je pense un chapitre après celui-ci. Et non, Ron n'est pas encore prêt, en tout cas il n'a pas encore compris ! Merci de reviewer si fidèlement ;-) et voila la suite. Bisous !

Selphie451 : Voila la suite ! Voila la suite ! lol bisous et merci.

Shadox : Ah, un mec comme Ron, tout le monde en rêve ! Je suis contente que même si c'est un chapitre un peu à l'eau de rose ça reste réaliste, c'est le plus important. Pour les mots qui partent dans tous les sens, j'ai arrangé ça, ça devrait jouer maintenant. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a eu (c'est pas de ma faute !). Et non, tu n'est pas bizarre, moi aussi j'évite de salir les vitres avec mon front. Les elfes de maison devront nettoyer, les pauvres. Enfin bref, j'arrête de délirer ! Au fait, j'ai utilisé le titre de chapitre que tu m'avais proposé pour ce chapitre-là, je trouve qu'il correspond bien ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture sans oublier de te remercier pour la review ! Biz.

Sherazade : Alors, bien repris l'école ? ;-) Pour le titre du chapitre, il m'a tellement fais rire que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le mettre lol. Tu as raison, un garçon qui « renifle » une fille, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis plus rouge que quand Ron s'énerve avec Hermione. Gros bisous, merci et bonne lecture !

Aminteitha : Comme ça t'as trouvé un gars comme notre Ronichou préféré ? Hé ben t'as de la chance ! ;-) Pour le miroir, il est issu de mon imagination déglinguée, impossible de le trouver sur le marché lol. Merci et voila le prochain chapitre !

Anais : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu  Pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est normal et en plus, ça me fait plaisir. Oui ça me prend pas mal de temps, mais les reviewers prennent aussi le temps d'écrire un truc alors voila ! Bisous, merci et bonne lecture !

Allima : Les vacances, ça s'est bien passé merci, c'est toujours mieux que de bosser ! Tu espères que Parvati va s'en prendre plein la tête ? Tu va pas être déçue… ;D Merci pour la review !

manuelfe : Salut ! Merci pour ton gentil compliment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous.

pokiekokie : Aucun risque que je ne laisse tomber ma fic ! Merci et bonne lecture.

AnnaOz : Pour les bottes, j'ai été inspiré mais je ne sais pas par quoi, il est fort possible que ce soit par Hermes de Walt Disney ! Et le coup du parfum, pour moi c'est clair et net que quand un gars cherche à sentir l'odeur d'une fille c'est parce qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ! Merci pour ta fidélité, bonne lecture !

Clairette : Non, je ne me lasse jamais des gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour tout, bisous et bonne lecture !

Servane : Moi aussi j'aime quand tout s'arrange, en général j'évite même de regarder ou de lire des trucs qui finissent mal, ça me met le moral en bas… Et toi, à quand la suite de ta fic ? Je suis impatiente de connaître la suite. Bisous et un grand merci.

Missannie : Désolée de te décevoir ! Mais patience, un jour viendra ou le prince d'Hermione se manifestera (je délire la). Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

Un grand merci aussi à anonymous, rupertforever, emmi, Rose Monaghan Weasley, Jo Potter, aiglus et elody, ça me fait plaisir tout plein.

* * *

_Quiproquo_

-Bon, moi, je vais me coucher, dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Tu viens ?

-Dans deux minutes, répondit Ron. Je dois encore corriger ce qu'Hermione m'a noté.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

Après avoir fêté l'événement de la victoire du match de Quidditch dans la salle commune jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et lui étaient allés se promener dans le parc, préférant la fraîcheur du soir que la Grande Salle bondée. En effet, après avoir bu et mangé toute la journée toutes sortes de choses que les nouveaux candidats du poste de « chahuteurs en chef » avaient ramenés des cuisine, même Ron n'avait plus faim. Ils étaient rentrés vers 21 heures, Ginny et Harry se tenant discrètement la main tandis qu'Hermione et lui discutaient de choses et d'autres comme ils le faisaient encore avant leurs nombreuses disputes. Puis, dans la salle commune, Hermione avait proposé de profiter d'avoir congé le lendemain pour avancer dans leurs devoirs et d'ainsi pouvoir profiter de leur journée de libre. Tout le monde avait suivi son idée même si Ron le faisait plus pour lui faire plaisir que par envie de travailler. Il était à présent autour de minuit. Hermione et Ginny étaient montées peu avant Harry et le rouquin pensait bientôt l'imiter.

Ron s'étira longuement dans son fauteuil de la salle commune et repensa à la journée qui s'était déroulée. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps et, à bien y réfléchir cette journée aurait pu facilement être qualifiée de parfaite. Jamais il n'avait senti de sentiment aussi grisant de bien-être. Il y avait d'abords eu la victoire du match de Quidditch et il devait s'avouer sans prétention qu'il avait bien joué. Il entendait encore les hurlements de joie quand il avait réussi à arrêter le fameux tir d'Anthony Goldstein, et cela avait encore plus exaltant que lors de son premier match pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'Hermione l'avait vu et avait été fière de lui. Puis, leur réconciliation s'en était suivie et rien n'avait été plus agréable que de la tenir dans ses bras, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Ron repensa au moment ou Hermione s'était jetée sur lui pour lui arracher sa chemise et découvrir le Miroir. Il ne s'y attendait pas de tout et, pendant une dixième de seconde il avait bien cru que la jeune femme voulait lui enlever sa chemise pour des raisons auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser. Il se sentit rougir ; comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'Hermione lui sautait dessus pour… ce genre de chose ? Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas son genre. Et, de plus, Hermione et lui étaient amis. Juste amis.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon et celui ne lui serait probablement jamais venu à l'idée si la petite brune n'avait pas fait une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, il y a à peine deux ans il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était une fille. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien de masculin, mais elle était cependant bien plus qu'une fille normale. D'ailleurs, aucunes autres femme ne lui ressemblaient et ne lui arrivaient pas même à la cheville. Ce n'était pas une spécialiste du gloussement comme tant d'autre, elle ne cherchait pas à se mettre en valeur avec des artifices tel que des habits provocants ou des coiffures extravagantes et elle ne faisait partie d'aucune bande réservée exclusivement de filles. Elle n'était proche de personne d'autre que lui et de Harry et ne ressemblait à personne mais elle brillait de quelque chose que n'avait pas les autres. Mais elle était son amie, rien de plus.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné, tout à coup ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de ne pas se dire la vérité à lui-même ?

Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il essayait depuis cet après-midi de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle l'avait approché de cette manière, cherchant tant bien que mal à caché ce moment-là au plus profond de son esprit sans jamais ne plus y penser mais le sentiment qu'il avait perçu ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, le narguant sa cesse. Car il n'avait pas seulement été surpris, complètement ahuri de la voir déboutonner sa chemise avec une telle ferveur. Cela lui avait plu. Il avait été… _attiré_ par elle. Ron se trémoussa dans le canapé, sûr qu'il devenait fou. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible, pas _elle_.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Hermione ! » se dit-il à présent presque furieux contre lui-même.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se donner des baffes pour ressentir quelque chose comme ça à son égard ou pour le fait de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt qu'elle était désirable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu que comme une amie, une amie toujours présente, fiable, intelligente avec encore une tonne d'autres qualités qui ne correspondaient pourtant pas aux caractéristiques de la petite amie parfaite. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu cette espèce de révélation, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. A bien y réfléchir, Hermione n'était certainement pas laide. Au contraire, elle avait un joli visage, des yeux vif et intelligent d'une jolie couleur marron et de longs cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient un petit air sauvage.

Ron s'imagina alors le corps de la petite brune en rougissant de plus belle. Il le voyait ni trop rond, ni trop mince, mais bien proportionné. Quant à sa poitrine, il avait plusieurs fois constaté qu'elle n'en était certes pas démunie…

Ron joua nerveusement avec ses longs doigts en se sentant parfaitement stupide. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il pensait à elle de cette manière après toutes ces années d'amitié sans la moindre ambiguïté. Pourtant, il devait maintenant s'avouer qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de particulier pour elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant pour qui que ce soit car c'était autre chose qu'une simple admiration comme celle qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Fleur Delacour, par exemple. Cela allait au-delà de ça, sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce que c'était.

Ron se positionna plus confortablement sur le sofa en soupirant longuement. La journée avait été riche en évènement et plus encore en émotions. Il regarda le feu qui crépitait encore doucement, les flammes ayant un effet quelque peu envoûtant sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre d'y détacher les yeux.

Il sentit progressivement la fatigue l'envahir mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire l'effort de se lever pour retrouver la fraîcheur du couloir. Il faisait tellement agréable dans cette pièce, le feu la chauffant doucement… L'atmosphère était tellement confortable… Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il ne chercha alors plus à se retenir : il s'endormit.

* * *

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle savait que Ron n'était pas encore rentré car elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit venant du dortoir. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas encore dans la salle commune et, voulant en avoir le cœur net, décida d'aller le vérifier elle-même. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte du dortoir sans faire le moindre bruit.

Ses pieds nus se refroidirent instantanément au contact du sol totalement gelé du couloir mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui conduisaient à la salle commune et se rendit compte avec déception qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux foncés en se résignant à remonter se coucher quand un ronflement sonore la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement dans la direction du bruit et aperçu en regardant attentivement qu'une masse de cheveux roux et ébouriffés dépassaient d'un canapé. Elle sourit avec satisfaction en sentant son cœur battre de plus belle. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le rouquin pour ne pas le réveiller et s'installa face à lui sur la petite table basse.

Ron était affalé sans la moindre retenue et cela lui donnait un côté rebelle qui lui plut tout de suite. Ses cheveux mi-longs retombaient en désordre sur son visage. Sa bouche pleine était légèrement entrouverte et son visage avait l'air si paisible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter. Ses bras musclés étaient nonchalamment posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Elle le trouvait si sexy qu'elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à l'observer sans le toucher. Elle se leva en silence et approcha une main de son visage qu'elle posa avec une légère hésitation. Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ? Pouvait-elle réellement profiter du sommeil du jeune homme pour le toucher, l'explorer comme elle en avait si envie ? Elle caressa avec incertitude la joue rugueuse de Ron tout en hésitant entre le laisser tranquille, le réveiller ou continuer à faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle soupira, retira sa main et posa un léger baiser en guise d'adieu sur le front de rouquin. Immédiatement, il émit un grognement de satisfaction.

-Désolée, je ne sais pas si tu serais très content de moi si tu te réveillais par malheur, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais après tout, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait aimé ça. Qu'avait-il de mal à faire quelque chose certes sans son consentement, mais qu'il appréciait ? Cette pensée lui incita à continuer son observation. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, retirant ainsi quelques mèches qui encombraient son visage. Puis elle faufila très doucement ses doigts dans cou avant de les passer sous sa chemise. Il gémit doucement et elle ne pu alors plus se retenir.

* * *

Ron était entrain de faire le rêve le plus parfait de son existence sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était tout d'abords endormi et la première personne qu'il avait vue dans ce monde imaginaire était Hermione. Elle lui parlait avec la plus grande douceur, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait mais peu lui importait tant qu'elle ne cessait pas d'être vers lui. Elle le regardait avec la plus grande attention comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur terre. Elle souriait de la plus belle façon qu'il ne pouvait exister. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon et elle portait la même jolie robe qu'elle avait mise lors du bal de Noël.

Il la trouvait incroyablement belle, plus belle encore que lors de ce fameux bal. Son attention était entièrement dirigée vers lui sans que personne ne vint troublée cette intimité. Et il aimait ça.

Ron leva un bras, désireux de la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir tout près de lui. Il voulait qu'elle et lui ne fassent plus qu'un pour qu'elle ne regarde plus jamais un autre homme.

Il réussi à lui attraper le bras et il l'attira contre lui. Elle sourit et ses yeux brillaient d'une joie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle se laissa faire sans protester. Au contraire, elle semblait en avoir autant envie que lui. Ron la prit alors dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentie avec délice son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et le contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne, plus rugueuse. Il voulait profiter de cet instant au maximum et il pria Merlin pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Pourtant, Hermione se détacha de lui. Ron voulu protester, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Mais la jeune femme resta tout près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne souriait plus et le rouquin eu peur qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui pour n'importe quelle raison que se soit. Mais son visage n'exprimait pas la colère. Elle semblait troublée pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Soudain elle leva la main vers lui et l'approcha lentement, très lentement vers son visage avant de la poser sans plus d'hésitation sur sa joue. Ron fut immédiatement empli d'une chaleur qui lui traversa tout le corps et il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce contact si agréable. Elle le caressa quelques instants avant de retirer brusquement ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, inquiet d'être privé de la chaleur de sa main.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en essayant de la supplier mentalement de recommencer car, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait et n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'entendait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle disait mais il pu comprendre en lisant sur ses lèvres qu'elle le priait de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et Ron cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais ses lèvres se posa délicatement sur son front. Bien qu'il espérait plus, il fut ravi de ce geste et il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner de satisfaction.

Elle passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux avant de promener ses doigts sur sa nuque. Ron se retint de prononcer son nom, ne voulant en aucun cas gâcher le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Elle déboutonna alors lentement sa chemise en plongeant son regard électrisant dans ses yeux. Il était comblé de pouvoir la regarder sans devoir détourner les yeux de peur de paraître trop insistant et de pouvoir en même temps ressentir cette sensation de désir que ses petites mains lui prodiguaient.

Elle baissa la tête et commença à donner de petits baisers à son torse comme si elle essayait d'embrasser toutes le tâches de rousseur qui le colorait. Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche explorait son dos, caressant le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau.

Ron en pu alors s'en empêcher. Il prononça son prénom, la voix rempli de tendresse et de désir.

* * *

-Hermione…avait gémit le rouquin, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

Parvati sursauta. Venait-il vraiment de prononcer _ce_ prénom ? En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, elle pensait qu'il n'allait qu'émettre un bruit inaudible comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois lors de ses caresses mais il avait prononcé distinctement le mot « Hermione », sans aucune confusion possible.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron fut attiré par _elle_. Ils n'arrêtent pourtant pas de se disputer ! Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne s'énerve contre elle, il ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux d'elle… C'était insensé !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin. Il avait cessé de s'agiter et son visage avait de nouveau le même air calme que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu sans plus aucune trace de bonheur ou de quelconque attirance. Elle ressenti alors un soudain accès de fureur. Comment pouvait-il préféré Hermione à elle ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial ! Elle était tellement ordinaire, son seul signe distinctif étant son insupportable air de Je-sais-tout !

De rage, elle se releva brusquement en faisant racler la table qui se trouvait derrière elle. Un bruit sourd s'en échappa et Ron commença à s'agiter.

-Merde, il va se réveiller !

Elle se dépêcha de s'en aller sans plus prendre la peine d'être discrète. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et, avant de pousser la porte de son dortoir, entendit faiblement le voix de Ron. Elle ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre, ni même le regarder. Il était le premier garçon à lui résister et elle n'allait pas le lui pardonner de si tôt.

Elle entra énergiquement dans son dortoir et claqua la porte derrière elle sans se soucier du sommeil de Lavande et d'Hermione. Cette dernière se réveilla instantanément, se releva et grommela de mauvaise humeur :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et elle avait l'air encore à moitié endormi. « Non, vraiment je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! » pensa Parvati dont la colère redoubla en voyant sa rivale.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, lui cracha-t-elle avant de se jeter sur son lit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

-Mais enfin, Parvati, insista Hermione d'une voix soudainement inquiète, où étais-tu ?

Parvati se retourna brusquement vers elle avec la ferme intention de lui boucler son clapet :

-Fiche-moi la paix, Hermione ! Je sais bien que tu te moques pas mal de ce que je peux avoir, alors retourne te coucher et ne me parle plus jamais !

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Au contraire, elle se leva de son lit et vint s'assoire à côte d'elle. Parvati était sur le point de l'éjecter de la illico presto mais elle se rendit compte que la petite brune avait l'air réellement soucieuse. Sa colère s'abaissa quelque peu mais elle ne pu plus retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joue.

-Ron est amoureux de toi, dit-elle d'une voie amère. Voila, t'es contente ?

* * *

Voila! N'oublier pas la petite case en bas à gauche ;-)


	13. Agréable collision

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Ron s'endort dans la salle commune et « une fille » en profite pour le caresser. Dans son sommeil, Ron ressent les caresses et rêve d'Hermione, puis il prononce son prénom. La fille qui n'est autre que Parvati se rend alors compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione et, de rage, va le lui dire.

Ce dont il faut se rappeler :

-si Ron utilise le Miroir du Cœur pendant le match, c'est qu'il voulait savoir si Hermione était fière de lui

-après le match de Quidditch, Parvati embrasse Ron et il ressent la douleur d'Hermione. Il croit que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal et il est inquiet.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous allez le constater après avoir lu ce chapitre, ce n'est pas encore la fin de la fic. Je me suis finalement décidée à faire quelque chose de plus long et plus complexe que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ parce que j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration inespérée ;-)

Bref, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre après celui-là, je verrai sur le moment.

RAR :

Virginie Parker Evans : et moi, j'étais impatiente d'écrire la suite lol. Apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cru que c'était Hermione qui touchait Ron. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci.

Void : Eh oui ! ;-)

Missannie : oui, au bout de 12 chapitres je me disais que le moment était venu ou Ron devait arrêter d'être aussi aveugle. Quant à la joie de Hermione après les paroles de Parvati, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et à espérer que cela va te plaire. Merci et à bientôt.

Servane : moi aussi, je suis du genre à me jeter dans les pièges littéraires alors c'est un peu pour ça que je voulais en faire un, une sorte de vengeance ! C'est vrai que peloter un gars dans son sommeil, c'est pas très hermionien, mais sait-on jamais ? Comme tu le penses, notre Mione est peut-être une coquine, au fond. Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous !

Angie : en fait, depuis le début il n'est jamais question d'Hermione, c'est Parvati qui voie Ron endormi, elle le pelote et Ron se met alors à rêver que c'est Hermione qui le touche comme ça… j'espère que tu es un peu moins perdues maintenant lol ! Merci beaucoup, bisous.

Sherazade : wahou ! j'ai beaucoup aimé ta longue review, j'étais toute contente et tout ce que tu y as écrit me faisait sourire ! Enfin, je vais répondre dans l'ordre : moi non plus je ne suis absolument pas patiente, certaines fics me font mourir de nervosité quand la suite se fait attendre, c'est pour cette raison que je me sens coupable lorsque je n'arrive pas à publier dans la semaine comme maintenant. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec Parvati et tout ça, j'avais envie de faire un petit piège, alors voila ! Moi aussi, j'aurai bien profiter un peu de Ron pendant son sommeil et tant pis pour la morale lol. Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ;-) Gros bisous et merci.

Shadox : moi, manipulatrice ? Euh, d'accords, un petit peu. Désolée de dire ça, mais je suis contente que tu sois tombée dans le piège, c'était le but lol ;-) Ton titre, je ne l'avais pas oublié et il était réellement fait pour ce chapitre, alors merci à toi ! Avec mon manque d'inspiration en ce qui concerne de choisir des titres, ça m'a été fort utile ! Je t'avoue que je suis devenue tout rouge à la lecture de ton « C'est de toi qu'on parle en disant "Popularité", maintenant. ». C'est trop gentil ! Et ça me fait réellement plaisir. Et finalement, non, ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre (j'ai écrit un tit truc la-dessus plus haut). Merci pour tout (review, compliments, fidélité) et… énorme bisous !

virg05 : voila voila la suite ! C'est que tu commences à me faire peur lol. Bisous et merci.

Crookshank : finalement, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu 2-3 autres idées qui prendront un peu plus qu'un dernier chapitre, alors voila ! Une autre fic sous le manteau ? Je ne sais pas, je pensai à une traduction peut-être, histoire d'améliorer mon anglais nullissime mais pas tout de suite, ça prend du temps tout ça et l'année prochaine c'est examen. Bref, je raconte ma vie la. Merci beaucoup et voila la suite, bisous !

AnnaOz : oui, apparemment tout le monde est tombé dans le piège et ça me fait plutôt plaisir lol. Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimé cette suite qui n'est finalement pas le dernier chapitre. Bisous !

Allima : pour les résumés de chapitre, c'est en fait parce que quelques personnes me l'ont demandé vu que je suis assez lente pour publier 8-/ mais merci quand même ! Voila la suite, bisous.

Un énorme merci aussi à Rose Monaghan Weasley, Anacofleb, emmi, aminteitha, Ashlee77, steffy12, flo0o'z, Clairette, aiglus, m.b, Princess-Jill et maura.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Agréable collision**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par un claquement de porte provenant d'un dortoir. Il se redressa légèrement et porta ses mains à son visage afin de se frotter les yeux dans un bâillement sonore. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve si agréable. Il avait ressenti toute sortes de choses qui ne lui étaient jamais venu à l'idée auparavant. Il se souvenait de caresse agréable, d'un sentiment de bien-être et… d'une certaine dose de désir.

Ron rougit violemment et tourna la tête dans tous les sens en priant que personne n'ait assisté à ça. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller pour se genre de chose et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant qu'il faisait des rêves quasi-érotiques dans la salle commune, exposé aux regards de tous. Néanmoins, il constata que ladite salle paraissait totalement vide. Tout le monde était apparemment monté dans son dortoir et même les animaux qui y traînait habituellement n'étaient pas la. C'était une chance.

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le fauteuil avec la ferme intention de se rendormir et de continuer son rêve. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces en essayant de reproduire les caresses de cette fille dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Il réussissait pourtant parfaitement à percevoir ses petites mains lui effleurant ses cheveux, sa bouche lui embrassant le torse… Après sa bouche, les contours de son visage se dessinaient petit à petit, puis ses yeux –qui lui semblait d'ailleurs étrangement familier-, ses sourcils, ses cheveux…

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut de panique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, que c'était elle, qui, dans son rêve, l'avait touché de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à seulement supposer ce qu'il imaginait et il essaya irrémédiablement de sortir ce prénom de sa tête. Mais, après quelques secondes de combat mental, il du se rendre à l'évidence…

* * *

_-Fiche-moi la paix, Hermione ! Je sais bien que tu te moques pas mal de ce que je peux avoir, alors retourne te coucher et ne me parle plus jamais !_

_Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Au contraire, elle se leva de son lit et vint s'assoire à côte d'elle. Parvati était sur le point de l'éjecter de la illico presto mais elle se rendit compte que la petite brune avait l'air réellement soucieuse. Sa colère s'abaissa quelque peu mais elle ne pu plus retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joue._

_-Ron est amoureux de toi, dit-elle d'une voie amère. Voila, t'es contente ?_

Le coup qu'Hermione ressentit au cœur lui arracha un cri de stupéfaction. Sans y réfléchir, elle se releva brusquement et hurla presque :

-QUOI !

Parvati, qui continuait de sangloter en se recroquevillant de plus en plus releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Lavande avait accouru auprès de son amie et essayait vainement de la réconforter tout en jetant à Hermione des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, trop obnubilée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle était tiraillée par plusieurs sentiments sans vraiment savoir ou elle en était et elle se rendit compte alors que son pouvoir de déduction et sa faculté à réfléchir efficacement lui avaient totalement échappés. D'un côté, elle percevait un sentiment de bonheur comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti mais d'un autre, la peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une lamentable erreur la taraudait elle essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir tirer cette histoire au clair. Pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait mis le Miroir du Cœur alors que Ron lui faisait une explication détaillée de ses excuses. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait cru entrevoir dans le cœur de Ron la même chose qu'elle ressentait à son égard, c'est-à-dire bien plus que de l'amitié.

Mais la peur de se tromper l'empêchait de hurler de joie. Rien ne serait plus douloureux que de crier victoire et de se rendre compte quelques minutes plus tard que ce qu'elle espérait le plus n'était qu'un malentendu. Auparavant, elle s'était toujours faites à l'idées que Ron ne l'aimait pas de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait et ç'avait été douloureux, mais elle ne supporterait pas que son bonheur lui soit subitement arraché après y avoir cru de toutes ses forces. Elle préférait alors ne pas y penser pour l'instant et tenta d'avoir une discussion avec Parvati même si celle-ci ne paraissait pas avoir le moins du monde envie de lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

-Heu, Parvati…, tenta-t-elle gauchement, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer… enfin, qu'est-ce que te fais dire que…

Elle lui administra à nouveau un regard noir avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Lavande. Pourtant, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, cette dernière eut un air interrogatif et demanda d'une voie timide :

-C'est vrai, Parv', qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Parvati eut alors une attitude tout à fait différente : elle releva la tête, gémit et consentit à lui répondre de sa voie la plus plaintive :

-Je ne veux pas en parler devant _elle_.

-Je comprends, répondit prestement la blonde en regardant Hermione d'un air réprobateur. Tu… tu veux qu'on aille dans la salle de bain pour en parler ?

Parvati hocha la tête d'un air si affligé qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée. Cela ressemblait plus à de la comédie qu'autre chose, et puis Parvati n'était pas réellement amoureuse de Ron, elle le savait ! Et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir le moindre sentiment de compassion à son égard.

Elle les regarda alors s'éloigner et s'enfermer à doubles tours dans la salle de bain qui était leur lieu de prédilection quand il s'agissait de se raconter leurs petits secrets qu'elles voulaient cacher à Hermione. Cette dernière n'était alors pas du tout surprise de leur comportement mais ne pu ignorer une nette impression de frustration tenace. Elle _voulait_ savoir ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, rien ne lui prouvait que ce qui s'était passé expliquait réellement que Ron était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être que cela ne résultait que de l'imagination bien trop débordante de Parvati en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur. Hermione se souvint qu'au cour de leur cinquième années d'étude la noiraude avait cru dur comme fer que Firenze, leur professeur de divination, lui avait fait un clin d'œil soi-disant coquin alors qu'en fait, il avait juste été irrité par la fumée trop épaisse qui émanait du feu de Neville. Harry et Ron lui avaient raconté cette histoire, à moitié écroulés de rire et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour.

Mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à laisser tomber. En s'assurant que les deux filles avaient bien fermé la porte, elle se précipita vers sa malle ou ses affaires étaient soigneusement rangées et s'empressa de rechercher les oreilles à rallonge qu'elle avait gardées « au cas ou ». Elle sorti rapidement ses livres, habits ou autres affaires en les jetant à travers la pièce et, sans se soucier du désordre ambiant qui lui aurait auparavant fait sortir les yeux de la tête, empoigna les fameuses oreilles et entrepris de les faire discrètement glisser sous la porte de la salle de bain. Puis, elle colla l'autre extrémité à son oreilles et la même sensation bizarre d'entendre aussi bien que si elle se trouvait à côté d'elles la fit légèrement sursauter.

-…je te jure, Lav-Lav, il était si mignon, endormi avec le même air insolent que Chris Beauregard, tu sais, le chanteur français…

Hermione fut partager entre le sentiment de tendresse en imaginant Ron dormir et l'envie d'éclater de rire et entendant Parvati le comparer à un chanteur aussi indigeste qu'un pastille de Gerbe de Fred et George.

-Ho ! s'était exclamée Lavande. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Hé bien, dit Parvati dont Hermione constata qu'elle ne pleurait plus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… l'explorer en peu, finit-elle dans un gloussement suraigu.

A présent, Hermione n'eu plus du tout envie de rire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, explorer un peu ? Lavande avait elle aussi gloussé et cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

-Tu l'as embrassé ? demanda la blonde avec une bonne dose d'excitation dans la voix.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à la seule penser qu'une chose pareille ait pu se produire. Parvati avait déjà embrassé Ron lors du match et même si le rouquin n'avait pas réellement participé à cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la rage l'envahir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ou que quiconque d'autre ne le touche. C'était très égoïste, mais c'était comme ça.

-Oui, mais pas sur les lèvres, dit Parvati d'un ton mystérieux.

-Hoooo ! s'exclama Lavande alors que le cœur d'Hermione se serrait de plus en plus. Tu veux dire que tu… sur le…

La petite brune pria pour que Parvati désapprouve cette question bien trop embarrassante si c'était bien cela à quoi elle pensait.

-Tu es folle ! cria-t-elle presque d'un ton mi-choqué, mi-amusé si fort qu'Hermione se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle n'aurait pas eu aussi besoins des oreilles à rallonge qu'elle le croyait. Non, en fait, c'était sur… son torse !

Re-gloussements.

-Tu ne t'imagines pas toutes les taches de rousseurs qu'il a ! ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Hermione était tellement hors d'elle d'entendre de pareilles stupidités qu'elle faillit lâcher les oreilles et décamper le plus loin possible afin de ne plus jamais entendre que quelqu'un, peu importait que cela soit Parvati ou n'importe qui d'autre, ait osé toucher au corps de Ron. Elle n'était que maigrement rassurée à la pensée que le rouquin dormait et qu'il ne lui avait pas donné son consentement tant elle était taraudée par la tristesse et la jalousie. Elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle voulu les essuyer quand Parvati continua son récit mais d'un voix à nouveau coléreuse :

-Il avait beaucoup de plaisir à ce que je lui faisait, ça j'en suis sûre, mais tu n'imagines pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Quoi ? demanda Lavande d'une ton avide.

-Il a prononcé _son_ nom, cet idiot ! Tu te rends compte ? Il a cru que tout ce qui je lui ai fait venait d'_elle_ !

Hermione sentit à nouveau son cœur s'affoler mais c'était pour une toute autre raison. Elle pressa un peu plus les oreilles à rallonge contre sa propre oreille, ce qui était parfaitement inutile compte tenu du fait que ses deux camarades parlaient bien assez fort. Mais elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Nooon ! s'exclama Lavande. Tu es vraiment sûre ?

-Oui, malheureusement, approuva Parvati dans un soupir mélodramatique. Je le vois encore dire très clairement « Her-mio-neuh » à peu près de la même façon que Krum, tu te souviens ?

Lavande laissa échapper un petit rire aigu :

-Elle a vraiment un prénom ridicule !

Il y a quelques heures encore, Hermione aurait été blessé de les entendre parler d'elle ainsi, mais à présent qu'elle avait le moindre espoir que Ron soit amoureux d'elle, elle avait l'impression que plus rien de pouvait l'atteindre. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Hermione sourit. Mue par une impulsion subite, elle laissa tomber les oreilles, coura jusqu'à son lit enfiler une robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte du dortoir et marcha rapidement en direction de la salle commune.

Si ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduit automatique dans la bonne direction pour avoir fait des centaines de fois le même trajet, elle se serait complètement perdue tant elle ne regardait pas devant elle, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Pourtant, en bifurquant brusquement pour emprunter l'escalier, elle se sentit tout à coup heurter quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- de très grand avec des cheveux roux…

Hermione tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd, entraînant Ron avec elle. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva sur le dos sans s'être fait mal, le tapis épais ayant probablement amorti sa chute. En relevant les yeux, elle aperçu le rouquin, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien avant de se rendre compte qu'il affalé sur elle d'une façon plutôt agréable pour la situation.

-Merlin, Hermione, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop obnubilé par le visage de celui qu'elle aimait situé à une distance infiniment rapproché. Elle observa ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombait sur son visage et venait chatouiller ses joues à elle, ses centaines de taches de rousseurs, ses fins sourcils froncés dans une expression anxieuse et ses yeux toujours infiniment et merveilleusement bleus. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ni sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

Elle se savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, peut-être parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position vraiment embarrassante, qu'il lui avait demandé si elle ne s'était pas fait mal alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie ou simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée à la fois.

Ron, quant à lui, ne sembla dans un premier temps ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle riait ainsi alors qu'il était certainement entrain de l'écraser en tenant compte de son poids de pachyderme par rapport au minuscule et si fragile corps qu'elle avait. Il la regardait rire, son visage s'étant illuminé et il se rendit compte qu'il le l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près et que surtout, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie, pas même dans son rêve.

Car il s'était rendu à l'évidence : c'était elle sur qui il fantasmait, c'était elle qui faisait battre son cœur et qui le rendait fou jour après jour, pour n'importe quelle raison, de la plus saugrenue à la plus compréhensible. Elle pouvait l'énerver parce qu'elle était sorti avec un stupide bulgare comme elle pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds parce qu'elle savait toujours mieux le déstabiliser que n'importe qui d'autre. A ce moment précis, il se rendit compte à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il avait été un parfait idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, de ne pas avoir compris que c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui pendant son match de Quidditch et qu'il avait été si inquiet à la seule pensée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal.

Il se sentait heureux comme jamais. Il était couché sur elle et cela ne semblait en aucun cas la mettre en colère. Il sentait son corps frémir sous lui alors qu'elle riait toujours autant et, sans plus se retenir, il ria à son tour.

Tout deux n'auraient pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient restés la à rire mais ce moment d'hilarité finit bel et bien par s'achever, comme tout les bons moments ont une fin. Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant, sans rien dire et en ayant aucune envie de faire le moindre mouvement.

Puis, tout à coup, le sourire d'Hermione disparut pour laisser place à une sorte d'attention surprise. A son tour, Ron cessa de sourire en se demandant pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle eut aussitôt l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Elle sentait ses lèvres, la seule partie de son visage qu'elle n'avait pas observé, de plus ne plus présentes. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : combler la distance qui les séparait par un baiser mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de tout gâcher.

De son côté, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en la sentant si proche de lui. Son nez touchait presque le sien et leurs lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer encore plus contre lui et ne jamais plus la laisser s'échapper, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Et si elle le prenait pour un fou ? Jamais elle ne voudrait plus de lui s'il l'embrassait sans son consentement.

Puis, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et si, au contraire, elle en avait elle aussi envie ?

Hermione se mordilla alors très légèrement les lèvres avant de le regarder à nouveau. A ce simple geste qu'elle avait l'habitude faire et qui lui plaisait tant, il ne pu alors plus se retenir : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait pas non plus si ce qu'elle ressentait le plus était de la surprise ou du bonheur mais une chose au moins était clair dans son esprit : c'était merveilleux. Ron avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'était un baiser très doux et c'était étonnant de constater la différence qui contrastait avec son cœur qui lui était pris dans une énorme tempête de sentiments tous plus forts les uns que les autres.

Presque aussitôt, le rouquin se retira et Hermione n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été aussi déçue de toute sa vie. Ron la regardait d'un air affolé comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise.

-Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il d'une voie angoissée, je ne voulais pas, je…

Alors, Hermione ne réfléchis plus. Elle ne pensa pas à ce qu'il pouvait se passer par la suite, leur amitié serait probablement brisée, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face sans se sentir mal à l'aise mais elle estima que ce moment de folie pure valait parfaitement tous les inconvénients qui s'en résulteraient par la suite. A son tour, elle combla le vide qui les séparait en relevant la tête et elle l'embrassa.

C'était au tour de Ron d'être très agréablement surpris. Comme Hermione, il ne pensa plus à rien et il se laissa totalement allé, profitant de ce qui s'offrait à lui, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'il avait maintes fois désiré inconsciemment, sans jamais se rendre compte que son bonheur était si proche.

Le simple contact de leurs lèvres laissa alors place à un réel baiser, un baiser bien plus passionné que tout deux n'aurait jamais imaginé. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la toute première fois et Ron tout autant qu'Hermione se rendit compte à quel point il ne voulait absolument pas que cela soit la dernière. Ils ne pensèrent pas une seule seconde à reprendre leur souffle, trop désireux de ne rien rater de leur étreinte.

Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage, effleurant ses joues rendues légèrement rugueuses par une barbe naissante avant d'agripper son cou. Ron, quant à lui, la souleva contre lui tout en rendant leur baiser plus profond, plus violent de désir.

* * *

Merci de reviewer! A bientôt.


	14. FIN

Note de l'auteur : Cette fois-ci, je bats mon records : 1 mois pour publié un chapitre ! J'en profite donc pour vous faire à tous mes plus plates excuses… Mais, il fait dire qu'il existe quelques raisons qui peuvent justifier mon retard en dehors du fait que je suis naturellement flemmarde de nature : tout d'abords, il y a toujours l'école qui bouffe sans ménagement une partie de la vie des gens de mon âge. En parlant de mon âge, je dois bientôt passer mon permis de conduire, ce qui me fait un truc en plus à réviser. Enfin, je dois dire que j'ai été un peu victime de manque d'imagination, alors j'ai préféré attendre un peu plutôt que de pondre un truc qui ne m'aurait (et ne vous aurait certainement) pas plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, voila un nouveau chapitre, le dernier cette fois-ci. Mais un épilogue va encore arriver, histoire de conclure et d'insérer un élément de ma fic que je n'ai pas encore conclu (un sugus à celui qui trouve quoi, ça se passe au chapitre 7 ;-) Encore une chose pour ma défense : ce chapitre est relativement plus long que d'habitude. Voila ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

RAR :

Shadox : Je suis contente que le « kisstime » te plaise, après tout c'est toujours le moment crucial d'un fic ;-) Pour la suite, je vais certainement recommencer à écrire mais pas avant un petit moment car j'ai plein de choses à faire ces temps et je ne voudrais pas à nouveau laisser autant de temps entre deux chapitres, je m'en veux assez comme ça ! Mais pour la prochaine, ce sera de toute façon une post tome 6, il m'a tellement plu, j'ai tellement d'idée que ça ne pourrait pas en être autrement. Je pense aussi à une traduction, mais juste un one-shot parce que je risque vite de me lasser de ne pas mettre du mien dedans. Voila, gros bisous et comme d'hab', merci pour ta fidélité qui me fait toujours un énorme plaisir.

Missannie : Hé oui ! Parvati aura quand même servi à quelque chose dans cette fic ;-) Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant fait attendre, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car j'ai spécialement pensé à toi qui espérais un petit moment Harry/Ginny. Je n'en dis pas plus, à toi de voir la suite ! Grosse bise et merci énormément pour le petit mot.

virg05 : C'est clair que si tu menaces tes parents à coup de hache et de tronçonneuse, je peux comprendre que tu leur fasses peur lol. Merci et voila la suite, bisous !

Hemione aime Ron : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien ton pseudo ? ;-) Et je dois dire que je suis halucinée de constater à quel point les lecteurs peuvent violent de cette pauvre Parvati, elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, après c'est grâce à elle qu'Hermione sait que Ron l'aime lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite, en attendant je te remercie et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ko-Vania : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre même si tu as trouvé que cela faisait assez déjà-vu, tu as sans doute raison. Je suis allée voir ta biographie et j'y ai lu que tu étais un cours d'écriture, alors j'aimerai savoir si tu allais bientôt publier ta fic ? Je serai ravie de lire une fic à toi qui, j'en suis sûre, n'aura rien de déjà-vu ;-) En attendant je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir une de toi car je peux être sûre qu'elle ne ressemblera à aucune autre. Bonne lecture!

Crookshank : Ola, j'ai affaire à une pro de la conjugaison lol ! Hé bien merci pour la correction, je commence à me dire que j'aurai besoin d'une beta-lectrice 8-) Non, ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre mais celui-là si, mais il y aura encore un petit épilogue, histoire de finir en douceur. Merci pour ton petit mot, c'est vraiment gentil de me reviewer à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bisous !

vava cracra : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ;-) ! En tout cas je te remercie pour la review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-là- Bisous et bonne lecture !

anais : Alors comme ça c'était ton chapitre préféré ? J'espère que tu vas aussi aimé celui-là mais que j'arriverai encore à te surprendre ;-) Merci, bonne lecture !

aminteitha : Je t'imagine bien entrain de sautiller sur ta chaise en essayant de lancer un sort à Parvati avec ton doigt lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie encore et toujours d'avoir la gentillesse de prendre la peine de me reviewer et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée pour le retard. Bonne lecture, bisous !

sherazade : Non, bien sûr que je n'oserai pas faire en sorte que le baiser n'ait été qu'un rêve, ce serait vraiment sadique, et, franchement, je me frustrerai moi-même lol. Je suis ravie d'apprendre que, tout comme moi tu as aussi rêvé de la scène du carambolage dans les couloirs avec le mec de tes rêves ;-) Crakcrakboumboum? Ah non désolée, peut-être pas au milieu du couloir ou tout le monde pourrait les surprendre lol. En fait j'avais dès le départ en tête une histoire romantique et finalement, je ne pense pas mettre une scène R (enfin M) dans celle-ci. Mais sûrement que, à l'occasion d'une autre fic… Sait-on jamais ! Alors, je te souhaite un bon courage pour tes études, accroches-toi, et je te remercie encore pour la review (je me répète il me semble). Bisous !

Servane : Effectivement, il me semble que je suis de moins en moins rapide, et je suis contente que tu me comprennes ;-) A ce propos, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la suite de ta fic que j'attendais pourtant avec impatience, il faut dire que je ne vais vraiment plus trop sur le net ces temps. Attends-toi donc à une prochaine review de ma part, je ne manquerai pas au poste ! Voila la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira. Bisous et merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

AnnaOz : Je pense que, comme tu l'as dit dans ta review, tu dois te dire « enfin, c'est pas trop ! mais quelle glandeuse ! » et tu aurais parfaitement raison lol. Sérieusement, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai tout un tas d'excuse plus ou moins justifié voir plus haut. Ce chapitre répond à toute tes questions et j'espère que tu n'en serai pas déçue. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour la review, je vais tenter de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ta nouvelle fic car j'aime vraiment ton style d'écriture. Alors à bientôt, bisous !

Un grand merci aussi à Lyana, Anacofleb, Ashlee77, Princess-Jill, emmi, Sukazu's Potter, Clairette, Allima, Marina, Léa, Emma & Danaé, Estelle01 et dr-ciboulette.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Ron se réveille dans la salle commune et se rend compte que c'est d'Hermione dont il a rêvé, il se rend enfin compte qu'il l'aime. Pendant ce temps, Hermione entend le récit de Parvati qui vient de lui dire que Ron est amoureux d'elle parce qu'il a prononcé son nom dans son rêve (vous suivez toujours ?) et, heureuse, elle court dans les couloirs le rejoindre. Elle se heurte à lui et ils se retrouvent l'un dessus l'autre et, après un fou rire commun, ils s'embrassent.

* * *

Ron n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester la à l'embrasser. Même si elle répondait à son baiser avec autant de ferveur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une erreur, qu'une illusion. Alors il voulait profiter de cet instant plus magique que tout ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard en cinq années d'étude et chassa ses pensées en la serrant encore plus contre elle.

Alors qu'il se sépara légèrement d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, il osa ouvrir les yeux quelques instants pour l'observer. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais comme le rouquin ne reposa pas tout de suite ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione semblait impatiente de continuer de l'embrasser et elle s'approcha de lui, mais Ron l'évita, pris son visage dans ses grandes mains et lui sourit. La petite brune ne lui rendit pas son sourire, son visage prenant une expression inquiète.

-Ron ? dit-elle d'une voie mal assurée. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Est-ce que ça… ne te plaît pas ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air apeuré et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver parfaitement attendrissante. C'était comme lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et Harry alors qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi, comme lorsqu'elle angoissait pour ses résultats d'examens alors que tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'elle les avait réussi.

-Chut, répondit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que ça me plait…

-Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser et Ron se laissa faire. Il sentait qu'elle était à nouveau à deux doigts de lui crier dessus mais contrairement à leurs autres disputes il était ravi qu'elle puisse s'énerver contre lui pour quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Cependant, entre deux baisers, il lui murmura contre sa joue :

-J'avais juste envie de te regarder…

Elle émit un petit rire de contentement et le rouquin la sentit presque rougir. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux sans pouvoir s'empêcher au passage de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il nota qu'ils sentaient toujours le parfum qu'il lui avait offert et un sourire se dessina imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres.

Mais cet instant de plaisir fut tout à coup gâché par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme sans ménagement. Des pas s'approchèrent dans le couloir et bientôt ils purent distinguer des voix. Des voix qui leur étaient malheureusement familières.

-Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette phrase et Ron se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Parv', fit Lavande en essayant visiblement de calmer son amie.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est allée le rejoindre ! dit Parvati de plus en plus énervée.

Le bruit de leur pas se rapprochaient rapidement et Ron se leva tout à coup et aida Hermione à se mettre debout. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire surprendre par elles et Hermione, d'après l'expression de son visage, était sans aucun doute du même avis que lui.

-On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser sans surveillance !

Elles étaient entrain de descendre les escaliers et allaient bientôt les apercevoir. Hermione chercha à toute vitesse un endroit où se cacher mais Ron l'avait devancé. Il la prie brusquement dans ses bras en ayant l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il la conduisait en peu plus loin, dans un coin de mur et la jeune femme se demanda où il l'emmenait car il n'y avait aucune issue, ni tenture, ni armure derrière lesquelles ils auraient pu se cacher. Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension mêlé d'appréhension à Ron mais il lui adressa un signe de tête pour la rassurer.

Il approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres d'une pierre situé à environ un mètre cinquante du sol et murmura rapidement :

_« Je suis un jeune homme aux hormones effervescentes »_

Surprise, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que tout cela voulait dire mais Ron la fit taire d'une geste en désignant le couloir : Lavande et Parvati n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de s'expliquer.

Durant plusieurs secondes rien ne se passa et Hermione continuait de se demander ce que fichait Ron quand la pierre se transforma en une espèce de poignée lisse et carrée de matière différente du mur, peut-être du marbre analysa Hermione en se sentant soulagée en plus d'être surprise. Ron tira sans peine la poignée et tous deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur sans traîner. Il se colla au mur et la serra contre lui ; elle posa sa tête contre son torse en se rendant compte qu'elle entendait les rapides battements de son cœur. La porte se referma sans bruit en laissant filtrer les paroles de Lavande et Parvati :

-Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve ! disait la brune d'un ton empressé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Apparemment, Lavande ne la suivait pas avec autant d'enthousiasme. Hermione et Ron les entendirent alors se disputer :

-Tu viens ou il faut que j'aille régler ce problème toute seule ?

Après un court instant d'hésitation, Lavande pris la parole avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

-Hé bien, compte tenu du fait que c'est _toi_ qui es amoureuse de lui, oui je crois que tu devrais continuer seule.

-Quoi ? s'écria Parvati. Enfin, Lav-Lav, tu es ma meilleure amie, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors ramène viens, et plus vite que ça, la coupa la brune d'un ton cinglant.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, répondit la blonde d'un ton plus décidé. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais remonter au dortoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Parvati d'une voie légèrement inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus m'aider à…

-Mais parce que ça ne sert à rien ! la coupa à son tour Lavande d'une voie impatiente. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

-Voyons, Parv', Ron est amoureux d'elle ! Tu l'admets toi-même, alors à quoi ça te servirait de les empêcher d'être ensemble ? A rien !

-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Parvati d'une voix déterminée. Si Hermione n'est pas avec lui, je pourrai gagner du temps et…

-Et quoi ? Essayer de le séduire encore ?

-Exactement !

Lavande poussa un soupirer d'agacement sonore :

-Arrête et ouvre un peu les yeux ! Il est amoureux d'elle depuis des années, et elle l'aime aussi, alors pourquoi veux-tu à ce point les séparer ?

-Mais parce que je l'aime !

Lavande laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur :

-Tu tombes amoureuses toutes les semaines !

Puis, sur un ton plus doux, elle ajouta :

-Je suis désolée, Parv', mais je crois que tu n'as pas tes chances avec lui. Mais si ça t'intéresse, je crois savoir que Dean Thomas est libre depuis que Ginny l'a giflé…

-Et alors ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'intéressait à toi…

-Il n'est pas aussi intéressant que Ron…

-Tu ne disais pas ça en cinquième année…

-Oui, bon, c'est vrai…

-Alors, on va se coucher maintenant ?

-A une condition…

-Quoi ?

-Dean n'est amoureux de personne au moins ?

Lavande gloussa et Parvati fit de même puis le son de leur voix disparut peu à peu.

Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement avec une parfaite synchronisation avant de se sourire. Hermione était quelque peu étonnée que Parvati ait lâché si vite l'affaire, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il était au contraire assez logique étant donné qu'elle n'était en réalité pas vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était toujours collée au rouquin sans trop savoir si elle devait s'éloigner de lui ou au contraire se serrer encore plus contre son torse. Mais, contrairement à elle, Ron avait l'air de trouver cette situation parfaitement naturelle, alors elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Hé bien, c'était à deux doigts… murmura-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, approuva Hermione d'un ton entendu. Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'elles nous surprennent comme ça.

-Moi non plus, fit Ron avec un petit rire.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'effet qu'il lui faisait était incroyable et dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Il lui suffisait de la regarder, de lui adresser la parole ou simplement de la frôler et son cœur se mettait immédiatement à atteindre une vitesse à la limite du raisonnable.

Elle avait envie de rester ici –alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle ils avaient atterri la- mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il était temps pour tout les deux de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione, en y repensant avait toujours du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un sur l'autre et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. _Il_ l'avait embrassée. Cette pensée lui semblait tellement incroyable qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à la faire entrer dans sa tête.

Son estomac se serra quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était absolument pas certain qu'il fût amoureux d'elle. Oui, il l'avait embrassé en premier et elle à son tour, oui il était rester collé l'un à l'autre pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais tout cela pouvait n'être qu'un moment de folie, un moment ou on ne sait plus vraiment ce que l'on fait et qu'on regrette plus tard. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et la peur l'envahit peu à peu. Il fallait qu'elle sache, même si elle devait entendre quelque chose qui lui briserait le cœur, elle voulait que les choses soient claires entre eux. Alors elle pris son courage à deux mains :

-Hum, je… commença-t-elle maladroitement en se sentant rougir. Ron…

Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas l'entendre. Tout dans son attitude laissait supposer qu'il était perdu dans ses pensé, depuis son regard errant dans le vide jusqu'à ses sourcils froncés.

-Hermione, dit-il finalement en la regardant à nouveau.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? pensa-t-elle. Il va me demander pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais répondre ? »

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

-Je me demandais, continua-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi pensif, comment Parvati…

Hermione se rembrunit instantanément. Comment ça, Parvati ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à elle tout à coup ? Et surtout, pourquoi voulait-il lui parler d'elle ?

Ron n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son trouble et il continua sa phrase alors que la petite brune se rongeait intérieurement les sangs.

-Je veux dire… comment a-t-elle su que je t'aimais ?

Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Ron, quant à lui réalisa tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire et son visage pris immédiatement son habituelle teinte rouge, quoique Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi prononcée. Il s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle et ôta ses mains des hanches d'Hermione qui ressenti brusquement un froid. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles l'avaient réchauffés et elle aurait largement préféré qu'il les laisse la où elles étaient.

Sans plus s'en soucier, elle l'observa attentivement se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, la tête baissée et les mains nerveusement enfoncées dans ses poches. Puis, presque malgré elle, elle osa poser la question qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

-Tu… tu m'aimes ?

Ron releva la tête sans pour autant oser la regarder dans les yeux tant il se sentait idiot. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais il aurait tellement voulu le lui dire d'une autre façon ! Tout s'était passé si vite… il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour elle qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se cacher de Parvati et de Lavande, il lui disait absolument sans s'en rendre compte qu'il l'aimait ! Quel idiot il faisait !

Bien sûr, les évènements ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa déclaration d'amour, mais à présent qu'il se trouvait devant elle, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien réelle entre eux, il se rendait compte que c'était bien la déclaration d'amour la plus nulle que toute l'histoire de Poudlard avait rencontrée.

Il pris alors conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Il restait la à la regarder d'un air qui devait probablement être qualifié d'ahuri alors qu'elle semblait toujours lui demander du regard si oui ou non il l'aimait. Sa stupidité le frappait en plein fouet.

Hermione sembla se résigner. Elle secoua la tête comme pour évacuer son esprit, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pris son habituel ton de femme d'affaire :

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu t'es endormi dans la salle commune et Parvati est venu en douce pour te regarder et… ahem… - elle hésita quant aux mots qu'elles allaient choisir, puis après une courte réflexion repris son récit d'une voie ferme – pour te regarder et te _toucher_.

Ron, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Mais Hermione l'ignora et continua de parler rapidement avec sa voix calme et posée :

-Oui. Ensuite, toujours d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle t'as embrassé un peu partout sur le torse – elle grimaça comme si la seule pensée de recevoir des baiser de Parvati la rendait malade.

Ron était au comble de la surprise mais il n'eut cette fois pas le temps de l'interrompre par une exclamation quelconque car elle continua sans faire plus attention à lui :

-Je l'ai entendu dire que tu avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu'elle t'a fait – elle lui lança un regard suspicieux et Ron sentit son cœur descendre tout droit dans ses chaussettes - et que tout à coup tu as murmurer mon nom dans ton sommeil, alors elle est remonté dans le dortoir complètement hors d'elle et a tout raconté à Lavande, mais pas à moi car elles sont allées s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et si je les aient entendu c'est parce que j'ai utilisé des oreilles à rallonge pour espionner ce qu'elles disaient.

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite comme si elle avait hâte de se débarrasser de ses mots et Ron n'avait de ce fait pas eu le temps de tout enregistrer dans sa tête. Il compris tout à coup qu'elle lui expliquait pourquoi Parvati disait qu'il aimait Hermione, ce qui était en fait la question qu'il avait posée. Tout cela lui semblait parfaitement compliqué et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que Parvati l'avait touché et embrassé alors qu'il dormait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione alors que tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve s'était réellement passé mais que ce n'était pas la bonne personne qui lui avait prodigué ses caresses, il ne pouvait pas se mettre en tête que Hermione savait qu'il avait eu des rêves érotiques dans la salle commune et devant une autre fille qu'elle et, pour conclure, tout cela le dépassait complètement.

-Attends, Hermione, je… bafouilla-t-il maladroitement dans une tentative de justification. Je vais t'expliquer… Je ne savais pas que Parvati me… enfin… me touchait et je t'assure que si je n'avais pas cru que c'était toi qui…. Enfin, Hermione, jamais je n'aurai pris du plaisir à quelque chose de ce genre qui serait venu d'une autre personne que toi !

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un peu plus d'assurance sans pour autant avoir fait disparaître le nœud dans son estomac.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'expliquer. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hermione croit qu'il était attiré ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule chouia par Parvati, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et que jamais il n'aurait permis à Parvati de le toucher, mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider dans sa démarche : elle avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mais son regard était devenu plus froid que jamais. Il était désespéré.

Puis, soudain, elle s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils et lui dit d'une voie parfaitement détachée et en articulant clairement ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre :

-Ron, je me fiche de Parvati. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si oui ou non tu m'aimes !

Ron, plus ahuri que jamais, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et Hermione dû considérer cela comme une insulte car elle se mit presque à crier :

-Je veux savoir, tu comprends ! J'ai besoin de savoir si le fait de m'embrasser signifiait quelque chose pour toi, parce que figure toi que moi je t'aime depuis des années et que j'aimerai bien savoir si oui ou non c'est réciproque ! Non mais vraiment !

-Quoi ? Tu m'aimes ? s'exclama Ron.

Hermione s'approcha encore plus de lui et leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle était, d'une certaine façon, assez terrifiante.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, c'est moi qui aie posé cette question en premier, alors je te prie d'y répondre, s'il te plaît !

Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Son visage avait pris une jolie couleur rosée, ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une moue boudeuse et ses cheveux retombaient follement autour de son visage. Ron ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver adorable, alors il lui sourit et pris délicatement son visage dans ses mains. Surprise, elle sembla ensuite se calmer un peu mais déclara tout de même d'une voix renfrognée :

-Ron, je suis sérieuse…

Il rit doucement, plongea son regard dans ses yeux et lui dit d'un ton attendri :

-Bien sûr que je t'aime…

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'appréhension.

Pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Hermione se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha dans un gémissement de bien-être. Quand ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, il lui murmura encore :

-Je crois que je t'aime depuis toujours, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce soir… - il pris un faux ton de reproche-. D'ailleurs, toi qui es la spécialiste des sentiments humains, tu aurais pu m'avertir ! Je suis sûre que tu les savais bien avant moi !

La petite brune ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise :

-Pas du tout ! Je n'étais absolument pas au courant! En plus je te rappelle que pas plus tard que cette semaine tu m'as clairement dit que tu me considérais comme une amie et rien de plus !

Ron éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

-Tu me connais, je suis toujours un peu lent à la détente…

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur et recommencèrent à s'embrasser avant de se regarder et de s'embrasser à nouveau…

Jamais tout deux ne s'étaient senti aussi heureux, c'était comme s'ils avaient trouvé ce qui leur manquait depuis toujours. Tout deux sentirent le corps se réchauffer instantanément bien que la température dans cette espèce de cagibi humide ne devait pas avoisiner les 10 degrés. Hermione avait toujours eu peur que toute relation amoureuse entre eux pourrait bouleverser leur amitié et, bien qu'elle avait désiré cet instant plus que tout, elle avait toujours eu comme un doute, une peur que rien ne soit plus jamais comme avant. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à la saveur Weasley, elle savait dors et déjà que cela en valait la peine.

Au bout d'un moment, après un baiser plus passionné encore que les dizaines d'autres qu'ils venaient d'échanger sans se lasser, Hermione se détacha de lui et il émit un grognement de frustration.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pour reprendre sa propre question.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire puis lui répondit :

-Il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis un moment : où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Oh…

Le rouquin se gratta la tête avant de répondre :

-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment… Un jour, j'ai vu Fred et George prononcer cette phrase, _« Je suis un jeune homme aux hormones effervescentes »_ et s'engouffrer là-dedans. Je n'avais jamais essayé d'y entrer auparavant… Et la, comme la situation l'exigeait…

Hermione jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une petite salle comme elle l'avait d'abords penser mais au bas d'un sombre escalier qui montait étroitement et très irrégulièrement. On aurait dit que les marches avaient été taillées dans la pierre à la va-vite tant aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient du même ordre de grandeur et de largeur.

-Ou crois-tu qu'il mène, demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux en le désignant du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Et je n'ai pas ma baguette…

-J'ai la mienne, dit-il en la sortant de la poche arrière de son jeans. Lumos !

Un rayon de lumière éclaira les environs et Hermione remarqua tout à coup quelque chose sur le mur :

-Regarde, il y a quelque chose d'inscrit !

En effet, sur le mur était gravé grossièrement :

_Passage de Lily et James_

_Propriété des Maraudeurs_

-Ça alors ! s'exclama Ron, surpris.

Il se tourna vers l'escalier et l'observa plus attentivement :

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont construits un passage secret eux-mêmes…

Hermione haussa les épaules :

-Quand on pense qu'ils se sont transformés en Animagus sans l'aide de personne et dans un délai de quelques années alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'étudiants, plus rien de m'étonne de leur part…

Ron se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois se dessinant irrémédiablement sur ses lèvres :

-Je me réjouis de voir la tête de Remus quand il saura qu'on a découvert leur passage secret !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de répondre :

-A mon avis, d'après le nom de ce passage, l'idée ne devait pas venir de Remus mais bien du père d'Harry… _« Passage de Lily et James »…_

Ron l'interrogea du regard, surpris de constater de ce qu'elle en déduisait :

-Tu crois qu'il mène à… commença-t-il.

-… au dortoir de Lily, finit-elle en hochant de la tête en signe d'approbation. Enfin, à celui qu'elle occupait à l'époque… Je me demande à qui il appartient maintenant. On va voir ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le tira par la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Ils devaient sans cesse faire attention aux marches irrégulières et aux fissures qu'avait engendrées le temps. Pensif, Ron se demanda à voix haute :

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Fred et George ont utilisé ce passage…

-Probablement pour la même raison que James Potter, suggéra Hermione.

-Tu crois que ce dortoir était occupé par Angelina et Alicia ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible. Reste à savoir qui l'occupe maintenant…

Ils gravirent ainsi environ cinquante marches quand ils aperçurent un débouché.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon dortoir, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron avec un brin de déception dans la voix qui étonna la petite brune.

-Le mien est situé bien plus en dessous… ce doit être le dortoir le plus haut de la tour.

-Dommage, répondit Ron, je t'aurai bien rendu quelques petites visites pendant la nuit.

Hermione gloussa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-On entre ?

-On entre.

Et ils poussèrent la porte ensemble.

Le dortoir en question avait la même apparence que tous les autres dortoirs. Ils entrèrent sans bruit et observèrent les environs pendant que Ron murmurait un rapide « Nox » pour ne pas se faire remarquer. En regardant par la fenêtre, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait raison : C'était probablement le dortoir situé le plus haut dans la tour car il avait l'impression de se trouver à des kilomètres au-dessus de la terre ferme. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien occuper cette chambrée quand tout deux percutèrent quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui en en fait était deux, qui possédait une tête rousse et une tête noiraude et qui étaient apparemment entrain de s'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fait là ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny.

-On peut vous retourner la question ! répliquèrent Hermione et Harry.

-Je suis dans mon dortoir, je te signale ! dit Ginny en posant ses poings sur ses hanches et en regardant son frère.

-Peut-être, mais lui ce n'est certainement pas le sien ! fit Ron en pointant Harry du doigt.

-Heu, tenta ce dernier de s'interposer mais il fut interrompu par une petit voix endormie venant d'un des lits occupés :

-Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ?

-Rien, rendors-toi, Hélène ! dit Ginny d'une voix douce mais en lançant des éclairs à Ron avec les yeux.

-Et si on allait parler de tout ça dans le couloir ? proposa Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.

-Bonne idée, approuva Harry, apparemment soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer.

Ils poussèrent les deux autres qui semblaient toujours sur le point de s'étrangler en dehors du dortoir.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ron croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air impérieux et s'adressa à sa sœur et à Harry d'une voix autoritaire :

-Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que tout cela signifie !

-Ron, calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! tenta Harry en levant les mains. On ne faisait rien de mal !

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde, lança Ginny d'un ton de défi.

Ron voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry l'interrompit :

-Ron, quand on en a parlé l'autre jour tu m'as dis que tu ne voyais pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sorte avec Ginny… Tu m'as même dit que cela te ferais plaisir…

Ginny se tourna vers lui avec un mélange de joie et de surprise :

-Parce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Harry la regarda, tout aussi étonné avant de lui répondre d'un ton hésitant :

-Hé bien… oui, enfin si tu veux bien…

-Bien sûr que je veux ! répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Hermione se tourna alors vers le rouquin :

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas leur empêcher d'être ensemble ?

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent alors vers lui, une expression anxieuse sur le visage, surtout Harry. Apparemment, tout deux semblaient attendre le verdict de Ron, même Ginny qui d'habitude n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Ron les considéra un instant avant de répondre. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'Harry comme petit ami de sa sœur. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de lui avoir accorder sa bénédiction mais il fallait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas de si tôt.

-Bon, d'accords, consenti le rouquin. De toute façon, je ne vous en empêcherai pas…. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal, après tout. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été un peu surpris…

Ginny et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel mais Harry parut content des paroles de Ron.

-Merci, vieux, lança-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre eux puis tout à coup Harry sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

-Au fait, comment est-ce que vous êtes entré dans le dortoir ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant puis consentirent à le leur avouer :

-En fait, on a trouver un passage qui…

-Le passage des Maraudeurs ? les coupa Harry, surpris. Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Ron.

-Et toi, demanda à son tour Ron, une nuance de malice dans la voix. Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ? Tu voulais profiter de rejoindre ma sœur toute les nuits derrière mon dos, c'est ça ?

Il n'était absolument pas fâché et Harry du s'en rendre compte car il émit un petit sourire coupable :

-En fait, je ne l'ai découvert que très récemment, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-La carte du Maraudeur ? interrogea Hermione.

-Oui, approuva Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris, seule une personne réellement amoureuse ne peut l'actionner et c'est pour cette raison que…

Tout à coup, il eut un sursaut de surprise et Ron et Hermione nu purent s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de gêne car ils étaient parfaitement conscients des questions qui allaient affluer par la suite. Ginny, qui avait aussi réagit à la phrase d'Harry, plissa les yeux et dit d'une voix mi-surprise, mi-narquoise :

-Oui… ce qui serait intéressant, c'est de savoir ce que _vous_ vous étiez entrain de faire avant de débarquer dans mon dortoir !

Ron rougit violemment, enfonça ses mains dans se poches et sembla tout à coup très intéressé pas une brèche dans le mur en face de lui. Hermione, quant à elle avait aussi rougit mais elle tenta de reprendre contenance et releva la tête avant de dire d'une voix quelque peu aiguë :

-En fait, on se cachait de Lavande et Parvati… On ne savait pas ou aller et c'est la que Ron a eu l'idée de se cacher là-dedans…

Rien que pour ça, Ron l'admirait plus que tout. Lui qui avait décidé de s'en sortir avec une excuse vaseuse, voila qu'elle volait à leur secours, à son secours. Ron décida alors de l'aider :

-Oui, fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, j'avais vu Fred et George prononcer la formule un jour…

Ginny paraissait s'amuser follement se la situation et Harry même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh, tout ça est très intéressant, fit la rouquine en cachant mal son air moqueur, mais ce qu'on aimerait savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ vous vous cachiez de ces deux pestes…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le cran de leur répondre. Après quelques secondes de gêne, Harry et Ginny semblèrent se lasser de cette situation et se résignèrent :

-Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? demanda Harry sans cacher son air réjoui.

Ron releva la tête, planta son regard droit dans le sien et répondit d'une voie qu'il espérait neutre :

-Oui, en effet.

Hermione le regarda, son visage semblait admiratif et Ron n'en fut on ne peut moins soulagé. En effet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter de leur toute nouvelle relation amoureuse et le rouquin se demanda à cet instant si lui ou Hermione n'aurait pas préféré garder cela secret, du moins pendant un certain temps. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'Harry n'en aurait été que blessé et que, finalement, tout était bien mieux comme ça…

Ginny considéra un instant son frère avec un air réprobateur et Ron savait exactement pourquoi. Elle allait sans doute lui reprocher d'avoir joué le grand frère protecteur alors qu'il faisait lui-même quelques petites cachotteries et il s'attendait à une engeulade assez salée. Et c'est pour cette raison exacte qu'il fut sincèrement surpris de la voir éclater de rire.

* * *

Et voila! Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu la note de l'auteur, un épilogue est en cour de route. Promis, cette-fois je ne ferai pas aussi long mais il sera certainement plus court que la moyenne des chapitres.

Merci de laisser une review! Biz à tous.

Heav'


	15. Epilogue

RAR :

Crookshank : Alors, voila l'épilogue ! Oui, le couple Harry/Ginny me fait un peu penser à James et Lily, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… peut-être parce qu'Harry ressemble beaucoup à son père et que Ginny me fait un peu penser à Lily à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Ils aiment bien les rousses, les Potter ! Merci pour cette review et pour toutes les autres, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de me donner ton avis. Je me réjouis de te lire prochainement. Bisous, à une prochaine !

Anacofleb : Merci pour cette review, et j'espère que cet épilogue te plairas et que pour toi il conclura bien la fic. Biz !

vava cracra : Ah, je ne cherche pas des idées, c'est les idées qui me trouvent ;-) (ça ne vient pas de moi lol). Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine !

Shadox : Merci pour m'encourager pour mon permis et surtout, merci de me reviewer depuis le début. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu es une des seule à me lire depuis le début… J'en suis toute z'émue une petite larme coule mais je me reprend bien vite Donc ! Merci pour ta fidélité, j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. Surtout, n'hésite pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas ! Lol allez, bonne lecture et à la prochaine, bisous !

Anais : Je suis très flattée d'apprendre que tu as aimé ma fic. Ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière mais la prochaine risque de venir dans un bon moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ces prochains temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera soit encore une fic, mais post tome 6 car il m'a toute tourneboulée ou une traduction pour m'entraîner à l'anglais et surtout parce que certains auteurs son vraiment bons. Bref, j'espère que cet épilogue ne te décevra pas même si ce n'est pas celui que tu préfères. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Allima : Je suis du même avis que toi, je pense que James et Lily n'étaient effectivement pas des enfants de cœur… Et puis James était un Maraudeur, ce qui surpasse carrément le culot de Fred et George lol. Parvati, totalement siphonnée ? Oui, effectivement. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec elle durant cette fic… Bref, merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous !

Servane : Toute ta tirade sur l'espacement entre deux chapitres est totalement justifié, c'est vrai que je m'étais dit « pas plus d'une semaine entre chaque publication » mais voila, on ne trouve pas toujours le temps de tout faire. Oui, écrire doit être un plaisir et non une contrainte et moi, eh bien j'adore prendre mon temps. Mais maintenant que j'ai finit cette fic, je vais enfin avoir le temps de lire la suite de ta fic et, par la même occasion, la reviewer. Merci de m'avoir reviewer depuis le début, ça m'a toujours fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que cet épilogue va te plaire, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture. Bisous !

steffy12 : Hé oui, c'est la fin ! J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira, en tout merci pour ta review ainsi que toutes les autres. Bonne lecture, bisous !

AnnaOz : Oui, c'est la fin de la fic cette fois ! Pour répondre à ta question, même si je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps durant ces prochains mois, me connaissant il ne serait pas étonnant que je commence une autre fic (post tome 6 de toute façon, quel chef-d'œuvre ce livre !) même avec la quantité de travail que j'aurai. Maintenant que j'ai conclu celle-ci, j'aurai enfin le temps de lire tes fics, et, évidemment, de les reviewer ;-) Alors attends-toi à me retrouver sur Hold me in your arms, notamment. Bonne lecture, merci pour tes reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir.

Merci beaucoup aussi à Sukazu's Potter et dr-ciboulette : vos reviews me font toujours un énorme plaisir.

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Ron et Hermione s'embrasse dans les couloirs quand arrivent Parvati et Lavande. Ils se cachent dans un passage secret des Maraudeurs et la, s'avouent leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Puis, ils se rendent compte que le passage secret mène à un dortoir, ils y entrent et tombent nez à nez sur Harry et Ginny entrain de s'embrasser. Ils apprennent que le passage ne s'ouvre qu'aux personnes réellement amoureuses.

* * *

_Epilogue_

La salle commune, en ce vendredi soir, était baignée dans une atmosphère paisible : le feu ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre, crépitant de temps en temps. Il n'était plus très tôt mais, comme tout les vendredi, les élèves n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer dans leur dortoir, ne devant pas se lever de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Tous savouraient cet instant de repos après une dure semaine d'étude et, pour d'autre, remplie d'émotions.

Quelques élèves assis dans les fauteuils moelleux discutaient, se racontait des blagues où se laissaient simplement aller à une somnolence bien méritée. Au fond de la salle, Lavande regardait avec amusement son amie Parvati en plein opération de séduction sur Dean qui n'y semblait pas vraiment insensible. Plus loin, Colin Crivey accueillait une chouette laponne, une lettre attachée à la patte. Hermione était confortablement blottie dans les bras de Ron dont la main caressait doucement ses cheveux. De temps en temps, la petite brune relevait la tête en souriant et le rouquin lui offrait un baiser tout en souriant à son tour. En face d'eux, Harry était occupé à contempler Ginny. Elle était nonchalamment couchée sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de son petit ami.

Ron repensa aux événements survenu durant cette semaine qui était sans aucun doute la plus belle semaine depuis longtemps, peut-être même de sa vie. Hermione et lui avait passé le plus de temps ensemble, que cela soit entre deux cours, le soir avant d'aller se coucher et même le matin quand elle venait le réveiller dans son dortoir pour aller déjeuner (ou petit-déjeuner pour les français ;-)). Ils s'étaient découvert de très grandes affinités, comme l'envie de s'embrasser à tout instant ou la plaisir d'essayé de nouvelles caresses. C'était comme s'ils avaient envie de rattraper chaque minute de leur vie qu'ils n'avaient pas passée ensemble et Ron avait été presque affolé en se rendant compte à quelle point elle lui manquait quand elle n'était pas près de lui, et c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il avait pris goût à aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Quand elle venait avec lui, évidemment. Car même avec leur relation naissante, Hermione continuait à travailler avec autant d'acharnement que d'habitude et rouspétait toujours quand son petit ami prenait du retard dans ses devoirs. Cependant elle laissait tomber plus facilement l'affaire, surtout quand le rouquin lui souriait et qu'il lui plantait un baiser sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans son sermon.

Harry et Ginny semblaient eux aussi très heureux ensemble. Ron et Hermione avait eu un peu peur que le Survivant ne leur en veuille de passer la plus grande part de leur temps sans lui mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il le prenait très bien compte tenu du fait qu'il passait lui aussi un temps considérable avec Ginny. Mais tout trois restaient néanmoins toujours aussi liés.

Tout à coup, Colin poussa un cri de joie tonitruant qui fit sursauter tous les occupants de la salle commune. Mais celui-ci n'y prêta guerre attention et, sa lettre ainsi qu'on gros album à la main, il se précipita vers Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny :

-J'ai gagné, s'exclamait-il d'un ton surexcité et allègre. Tu te rends compte, Harry ? J'ai gagné !

Ginny, un peu secouée par l'arrivée brutal de son camarade de classe fronça les sourcils :

-Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu as gagné, dit-elle, nous serions plus en mesure de partager ta joie.

Colin se retourna vers elle, étonné :

-Ce que j'ai gagné ? Ben, le concours de photo, évidemment !

-Évidemment, répéta Harry en souriant et en lançant un drôle de regard au couple qui lui faisait face.

Ron se souvint alors qu'il leur avait parlé il y avait peut-être deux ou trois semaines de son concours de photo sur la vie en communauté qui devait représenter la palette des sentiments humains.

Hermione, intéressée, se redressa et se sépara légèrement de Ron, ce qui lui valut un grognement de protestation. Mais la petite brune se pencha sur l'album que Colin avait posé sur la table et ouvrit la première page avec curiosité.

La première photo représentait Ron sur son balai dans l'enceinte du terrain de Quidditch. Il se tenait nonchalamment sur son balai et ne semblait pas du tout concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au contraire, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione sourit et se tourna vers le rouquin qui regardait aussi la photo avec attention.

-Tu n'a pas l'air très concentré, là-dessus, le taquina la petite brune.

-Et tout le monde ici le l'aurait pas été à ma place, se défendit le rouquin en agitant la main. Harry était entrain d'expliquer pour la énième fois à Jack Sloper comment tenir correctement sa batte. Une énorme mission…

Harry éclata de rire, se remémorant parfaitement ce moment. Colin, quant à lui, avait l'air très fier que tout le monde s'intéresse à son travail et il expliqua alors comment il avait procédé :

-En fait, déclara-t-il en essayant vainement de calmer sa joie, j'ai eu une idée en vous observant –il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui eux étaient surpris d'être concernés- et pour cet album je n'ai pris que des photos de vous deux.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension.

-Eh bien, continua Colin en le regardant sans se démonter, il faut dire qu'entre vous, il se passe tous les sentiments possibles qu'il me fallait pour ce concours. D'un moment à l'autre, vous étiez heureux, fâchés, tristes… et un couple, c'est plutôt original…

-Alors tu n'as pris que des photos de nous ? répéta le rouquin complètement ahuri. Tu veux dire qu'on sera dans un album photo que tous les sorciers de la région affiche dans leur cuisine ?

Il pensa à ce fameux calendrier affiché fièrement dans la salle à manger du terrier en retenant difficilement un haut-le-cœur. Merlin, Fred et George allaient s'en donner à cœur joie…

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, s'expliqua Colin un peu anxieux de la réaction de Ron. Vos noms ne seront pas inscrits et le directeur du concours jette un sort d'Anonymat sur les photos pour que personnes ne vous reconnaissent… Cet album-là est l'original mais tous les autres seront ensorcelés…

Hermione, aussi étonnée que le rouquin lui demanda :

-Mais comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie jamais vu avec ton appareil ?

A cette question, Harry se tortilla nerveusement à tel point que Ginny qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille distraite se releva en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

Mais Colin ne le remarqua pas et s'exclama :

-Harry m'a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité, bien sûr ! Et puis j'ai lancé un sort de dissimulation au flash de mon appareil pour que…

-Chut ! le coupa Harry en lançant des coups d'oeil aux alentours mais en évitant tout de même soigneusement de regarder Ron et Hermione. Ne le dis pas trop fort, je te rappelle que tu m'as promis de n'en parler à personne !

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui, complètement ahuri.

-Tu as fait ça ? s'exclama le rouquin en le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Hermione non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, elle était étonnée de ne pas sentir de colère. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était même une bonne chose, après tout… Elle avait son idée là-dessus. Pour couper court aux balbutiements de Harry qui tentait maladroitement de s'expliquer, elle pris l'album sur ses genoux et se tourna vers Ron :

-Écoute, Ron. Avant de t'énerver, regarde cet album avec moi… tu veux bien ?

Le rouquin hésita, foudroya des yeux une dernière fois son meilleur ami mais consenti tout de même à découvrir avec elle les photos de l'album.

Hermione tourna la page avec son soin habituel pour les livres. La deuxième photo avait été prise dans la salle commune. Parvati regardait Ron en rougissant et en souriant bêtement et le rouquin n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Hermione, quant à elle fronçait les sourcils en les regardant. En haut de la page était griffonné le mot « Jalousie ».

Hermione rougit et Ron se tourna vers elle, surpris :

-Tu étais jalouse à ce moment-là ?

La petite brune toussota légèrement avec la ferme intention de ne pas répondre et grommela:

-Hum, je… Si on regardait la photo suivante ?

Ron ne posa pas plus de question mais avait toujours un air sceptique sur le visage.

La troisième photo représentait Ron entrain de donner des coups de pieds à un fauteuil de la salle commune et Hermione le regardant avec un air étonné. Les deux intéressés se regardèrent en rougissant, se souvenant parfaitement de ce moment un peu embarrassant. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais se comprirent avec un regard : ils passèrent à la photo suivante.

Elle avait aussi été prise dans la salle commune. En fait, la scène se passait exactement après la photo précédente : Ron regardait Hermione d'un air sceptique qui elle avait l'air absolument furieuse.

« Ron me demandait quels étaient mes sentiments pour Krum » se souvint cette dernière en rougissant de plus belle.

Photo suivante : Hermione montait les escaliers de son dortoir, les larmes aux yeux. Ron venait de lui dire qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie « et rien d'autre ».

A nouveau, le rouquin la regarda avec étonnement mais la petite brune lui murmura :

-On reparlera de tous ça entre nous…

Ron se résigna, hochant de la tête et ils continuèrent de regarder les photos. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise…

Ils avaient été photographiés dans des moments très intimes : Tout deux entrain de se disputer violemment à propos de la lettre de Percy en classe de Sortilèges ; Hermione dans le parc, un air triste et pensif sur le visage et Loona en second plan, une expression habituellement absente sur le visage ; Parvati entrain d'embrasser Ron de force qui lui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec, au second plan, Hermione, interdite et figée sur place comme frappée par la foudre ; Ron remontant au château, une expression infiniment inquiète sur le visage ; Tout deux fêtant la victoire du match de Quidditch, se parlant en souriant, l'air détendu ; Une autre les représentaient –Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire- lors de leur premier baiser dans les couloirs, Ron couché sur elle ; Enfin, la dernière montrait la surprise mêlée à la curiosité de la Grande Salle quand elle et Ron étaient apparus main dans la main.

Colin était entrain d'expliquer à quel point il avait été difficile pour lui de les suivre partout mais Hermione l'entendait à peine. Sans cérémonie, elle le coupa en plein élan et lui demanda d'une voix neutre :

-Colin, est-ce qu'on peut garder cet album ?

-Euh… oui, répondit-il, surpris d'avoir été interrompu, oui bien sûr ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai gagné le concours alors il est à vous…

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire, se tourna vers Ron en lui lançant un regard appuyé avant de regarder en direction des dortoirs. Ron compris immédiatement et, malgré une forte envie encore cuisante de botter les fesses de Colin, se leva et déclara d'une voix la plus innocente possible :

-Hé bien, je crois qu'avec Hermione, on va aller se coucher… il se fait tard.

Harry et Ginny ne cachèrent pas leur hilarité mais Colin ne sembla pas comprendre la situation et tenta de les retenir encore un peu, mais Hermione et Ron avaient déjà filé.

* * *

Ron referma la porte de son dortoir sans prendre garde à ne pas la faire grincer car il savait que Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient encore dans la salle commune. Il était ravi de pouvoir profiter du lieu pour pouvoir parler avec Hermione de cet album.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Colin ait osé les suivre partout comme un paparazzi et encore moins qu'Harry l'ait aidé en lui prêtant sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais ce qui surpassait tout était de s'être rendu compte des sentiments qu'avait éprouvé Hermione et il se sentait particulièrement coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi.

Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait du mal pour plusieurs raisons compréhensible comme le fait de s'être fait embrassé par Parvati. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une de leur dispute n'ait pu lui faire autant de mal. S'il avait su… Durant cette première semaine où ils avaient été ensemble, tout était allé si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de tout ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Quel crétin !

Il l'observa à la dérobée : elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant tour à tour le paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre et l'album qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Ron s'approcha d'elle et la tint par les épaules en plongeant son regard dans ses jolis yeux. D'abords surprise, elle se rapprocha ensuite elle aussi de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit à quel point j'ai été un imbécile de ne pas avoir compris que tu m'aimais et de ne pas avoir remarqué que je te faisais souffrir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione émit un petit rire nerveux et baissa les yeux mais le rouquin lui releva le menton d'un doigt pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Résignée, elle lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Tout ça valait largement le résultat obtenu…

Au lieu de se sentir rassuré, Ron fronça les sourcils et lui ôta délicatement une mèche de cheveu :

-Hermione… dit-il d'une voix douce. Même après coup, je n'ai pas pensé à quel point… Je veux dire, te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait rendu malade et je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Je suis tellement désolé…

-Chut, répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ron, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave… L'important, c'est qu'on soit tout les deux maintenant…

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, pas totalement rassuré.

-J'en suis sûre, sourie-t-elle. Après tout, si tout ne s'était pas passé de la même manière, peut-être qu'on en serait pas la ou on en est aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, de tout ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années depuis que l'on se connaît, je dois dire que je ne regrette absolument rien, même les moments les plus difficiles.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne regrettes pas non plus mes crises de jalousie lorsque tu étais avec Krum ? demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris.

Hermione rit à nouveau :

-Oh non, j'avais l'impression que tu tenais à moi dans ces moments-là !

Ron sourit à son tour mais conservait une lueur d'inquiétude mêlée à de la culpabilité dans son regard :

-Je suis quand même désolé, déclara-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse. J'aurais quand même préféré ne pas t'avoir fait autant de mal…

Hermione colla ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le regarder à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec une lueur de malice dans le regard :

-Hé bien tu as tout le temps pour te rattraper et me donner dorénavant du plaisir, Ronald Weasley !

Ron rit doucement et se senti rougir : maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient expérimenté des caresses de plus en plus approfondies, il savait qu'il avait envie d'elle et qu'il y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Et puis, après cette dernière remarque il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager cette possibilité comme parfaitement concevable.

-Je sais que tu en veux à Harry et à Colin, déclara la petite brune, mais pour ma part je suis plutôt contente d'avoir cet album… Tout ça nous représente, après tout.

Ron n'avait pas pensé à ça et, après réflexion, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que de s'être fait espionner, après tout. Il se voyait bien dans quelques années, avec elle, ressortant cet album d'un placard et riant de ces moments passés. Malgré cela, il se promit d'enguirlander sérieusement Colin si celui-ci révélait des détails les concernant.

Le rouquin serra encore plus fort sa petite amie dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser d'une façon très peu innocente. Elle lui répondit avec passion et, après plusieurs secondes, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre dans un soupir de contentement.

Ron la regarda, caressant son visage tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui avant de lui déclarer :

-Je t'aime, tu sais.

Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait lui dire ça sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son estomac se serrant dans une agréable douleur. L'effet était toujours le même et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Émue, elle se noya dans son regard azur et voulu lui répondre mais Ron ajouta quelque chose à sa déclaration :

-En fait, je suis totalement fou de toi.

La petite brune gloussa doucement avant de lui répondre tendrement :

-Moi aussi, Ron. Je t'aime et je suis aussi complètement folle de toi…

* * *

Et voila !

Je voulais encore profiter de remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont encourager et m'ont donné envie de poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Je n'hésiterai pas à répondre à ceux qui me poseront des questions ou autre. Sur ce, régalez-vous des autres fics de cette section Ron/Hermione et courez voir le film « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu », il est drôle, émouvant et Ron est à mourir de rire ;-)

Heav'

PS : LA SUISSE EN COUPE DU MONDE ! (ahem… je parle de foot, c'est mon coup de cœur de ces derniers jour lol)

Bisous !


End file.
